After the RDA
by Puvomun
Summary: Events taking place after the movie Avatar ended. With thanks to James Cameron, Dr. Paul Frommer and many others.
1. Prologue

1. Prologue

They said they had come as friends. They, the Sky people, the aysawtute. At first they seemed to be friendly. But then their big machines came. The machines that tore up the ground, destroyed the trees and killed our people.

The aysawtute had sent a woman, Dr. Grace Augustine, who really had become a friend of the Na'vi people. Using a Dreamwalker body, she learnt our language, and taught many of us the language of the Sky people. The children adored her as she adored the children.

But too many of the aysawtute were not here to be our friends, as they said. They wanted something from the soil of our world, and they were willing to wage a war with the Na'vi to get what they wanted.

At first there was a single man that came. His name was Jakesully. He was sent to us to learn about us, to become one of the People. He did. After becoming one of the Omatikaya he even mated with the daughter of our Tsahik and the Olo'eyktan, the clan leader.

Jakesully told us that the Sky people would not stop at anything to get what they wanted. Many did not believe him. Until the aysawtute came, with their flying machines, and destroyed the tree that had been our home for so many generations. Many were killed, among whom Eytukan, our Olo'eyktan. More were wounded. The People suffered.

It was then, in the time of great pain and sorrow, that the next Toruk Makto stood up. It was Jakesully, who brought together the clans. Jakesully, whose Dreamwalker body had been left at the site where once Kelutral, our Hometree, had stood.

There was war. It was not a long war in time, but it was fierce, bloody and painful. But the Sky people were defeated, and they went back to their own worlds.

Some of them were free to stay. Many chose that option, others left with their own people.

Before the war, we had tried to save Dr. Grace Augustine, who had been injured badly by one of their own people, a soldier. She is with Eywa now, the force that is everything, for her wounds were too serious. Mo'at, our Tsahik, and the combined efforts of the People, were not strong enough to help her weak body to move from her tawtute body to the Dreamwalker body she had used to walk among us.

And this evening, by his request, we try to bring Jakesully into his Dreamwalker body, so he will be a true Omatikaya.

Whatever happens, we know that the life of the Na'vi people will never be the same again.

Puvomun,  
teacher and singer of the Omatikaya

* * *

Welcome to my second story Avatar fanfiction story. I hope some of you will enjoy it. I enjoyed writing it.


	2. A new beginning

2. A new beginning

All the clan's members sat around the tree, hand in hand, their eyes on the low platform underneath Vitrautral, the Tree of Souls. On the platform stood Mo'at, the Tsahik of the clan, her trance slowly fading, while Neytiri, her daughter, and the mate of Jakesully, was looking at the small body of Jakesully.

Puvomun glanced sideways at Amhul, the woman who had mated with him only such a short time ago, during the war. Her eyes were on the platform, and he looked again at the scene there.

Neytiri kissed the small man's face. Silence was everywhere, even among the ikran, when she moved to sit with the body where Jakesully, who had been Toruk Makto, was meant to be in now.

The clan had given its power, its wishes and pleas to Eywa to make the change happen. There was nothing more to do now.

Suddenly Neytiri sat up. Slowly, very slowly, the Uniltìrantokx, the Dreamwalker body, started moving also. The people held their breath until the man was sitting up.

He looked around, showing his familiar grin, and held up a hand. Then he looked at Neytiri and said something. It was too far away from Puvomun to hear what was said, but the embrace that followed made it clear that the moving of body had succeeded!

Cheers of relief and happiness came from everywhere. People disconnected their queues from the ground around Vitrautral, through which they had added their energy to the ritual. Everyone stood up and laughed.

Puvomun embraced Amhul and felt happy. The clan had a new leader.

"We did well, ma yawne," he heard her say, "Eywa has heard us."

"Yes, she has."

Jakesully and Neytiri then came from the platform and together with Mo'at they walked around, talking to each member of the clan, as if to affirm for everyone that the soul and the body had joined.

The two singer teachers looked at Jakesully when he stopped with them. He looked the same and acted the same, as if nothing had changed, and yet Puvomun was aware of the amazing thing that had just happened to make this man who he was now.

"Thank you, my friends," said Jakesully, his hands on their shoulders. "Without you we would not have gotten this far."

Puvomun shook his head. "We did not much, Jakesully. There are others who did more. Who fought. Who lost their lives."

"Everyone did what they could, Puvomun, and call me Jake, will you?" There was the man's grin again, as if behind it there was a madman.

Maybe there was, Puvomun thought. Only a madman would have done what he had done and succeed at it.

"Amhul," Jake then said, "I will have to steal your man from you for a while. Not now, but soon. You'll get him back though."

Amhul looked at Jake's face, she was puzzled for a moment, then nodded. "Of course, Olo'Eyktan." After all, he was clan leader now.

Neytiri laughed. "There is no need to be so surprised, ma tsmuke, everything will be fine." Then the two walked on.

Amhul looked at Puvomun. "What does he want from you?"

"I don't know, ma Amhul, oel ke omum. We'll have to wait until it is time."

They watched how Neytiri and Jake talked to all their friends. Nusumea Tirea the healer-hunter, Lolet and her raucous mate Rakan, Ekirä and Korun, Tawtewng, and all the others. For each of them the new leader had a moment and a personal word, a touch and a smile or a stupid grin.

"He'll be a good leader," Nusumea Tirea said as he joined the two teachers. "He is truly Omatikaya."

"Srane, he is. I saw he talked to you," Puvomun said.

"He did. He wants to talk to me, later. I don't know about what." Nusumea Tirea shrugged for a moment.

"He said that to me as well. We'll just-"

"Hey people!" Rakan's loud voice interrupted the conversation. "Come on, we're going back to the village and party!"

All attention was diverted to the centre of the noise quickly, of course, especially after a surprised "Hey!" from Rakan.

Laughter erupted as everyone near saw how Lolet held her mate by his tail, a fierce expression on her face.

"Lolet, come on, you can't do that!" Rakan blurted out, "not in front of all the people! What will they think of me? Ouch!"

"Exactly what I want them to think," Lolet said. She let to go of his kxetse and pushed him. "I asked you to tell everyone, not give them a heart attack." With an angry look she paced off.

"Nothing changed there," Amhul grinned. "They're still happy together."

"Lolet, wait!" The young man ran after her. "Follow us, people, we're going to have a party! It's all part of the plan!"

"Can you come with me?" Nusumea Tirea then asked his friends. As if he knew he did not have to wait for an answer, he started walking towards the platform and the Tree of Souls.

When they arrived there, Nusumea sat down with the silent and cold body that had held the spirit of Jakesully. "I think we may not only need a song for Tsu'tey, but also for this man."

The teacher-singers nodded. That was a good idea.

"We also need to take care of his old body properly," a voice then said.

The three people looked around and saw Amaya approaching. She looked slightly apologetic.

"I thought of this, after talking with Jake," she simply said. "He has changed."

Puvomun was not sure about that; after all, he had seen the same dumb grin on the man's face. He did notice that Amaya also called him 'Jake' now, not Jakesully.

"Jake also said he wants to talk to me later," the young woman continued, "but he did not say why."

"He said that to Puvomun and Nusumea as well," Amhul told her, "so that makes three people with a question."

"I want you to apologise!" Lolet's voice suddenly chimed over the grounds. "Now, and here, and loud enough for everyone to hear it." She walked into view again, holding Rakan by the arm.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Rakan sounded in a hurry and some kind of pain, although it was not clear how Lolet managed that without being obvious about it.

Amaya looked at the scene. "Nothing changed with them," she remarked, invoking chuckles from the people near her.

Rakan breathed more relaxed suddenly, as Lolet let go.

"And now for real," she demanded.

Her mate looked at her as he rubbed his arm. "You're a mean woman, and too strong to be one," he complained. Then he looked at the people, whose undivided attention he had once again attracted.

"Sorry for making such a noise," he said. "And..." His hesitation earnt him a slight push from Lolet. "And my sincere apology to Jakesully. I did not mean to make a mess of this."

The Olo'Eyktan had walked up to where the two stood. "You would not be Rakan if you didn't do things like this," he laughed. "And for that reason you need a strong woman."

Then Puvomun and the others watched Jake do one of his strange habits: he rubbed the knuckles of a fist over Rakan's head.

"Hey, stop that!" Rakan exclaimed, ducking.

Jake grinned. "Try to be good, Rakan. At least this evening."

Mo'at had left Jake and Neytiri and walked up to the platform where the four people were. "I knew you would be here," she said.

Nobody was surprised about that. Mo'at always knew things.

"We want you to take Jakesully's old body to our new home," the Tsahik said. "He wants us to bury him there. Not here, with Vitrayutral. Tawtewng, Virid'ian and Eyamsiyu are already on their way to prepare the grave, so it is all ready when you arrive." Mo'at looked everyone in the eye for just a moment. "Go now."

Puvomun watched how Nusumea touched the forehead of the silent body. The connections that had come up from the earth, to transport Jake's being through the eye of Eywa and into the other body, loosened themselves, and once the body was free, the healer-hunter picked it up, carefully, as if it were breakable, vulnerable.

No questions were asked as to why they were told to do this.

"We will lead the others home soon," Mo'at said as the four people were about to walk off. "Eywa ayngahu."

**Na'vi - English.**

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	3. Burial

3. Burial

Close to the grave stood two small people. One was Norm Spellman, the other was the man they had come to know as Max Patel. How they had come there, or who had warned and invited them, Puvomun did not know.

Burying the small body brought a very strange feeling to many of the Omatikaya. Never before had they buried someone who was still standing with them. Nusumea and Puvomun had carefully placed the body in the small grave. Torches lit the area and many atokirina, seeds of the Sacred Tree, had come to rest upon the silent figure.

Jake stood at the grave, Neytiri by his side, and looked down into it.

"It is strange, you know," he said. "The first time I witnessed this, I did not understand it. Where I came from... the old me... death was just the end. Nobody knew what happened after that."

Amhul touched Puvomun's arm and pointed, as a few atokirina had gently settled on Jake's shoulder. Puvomun nodded, he had seen them too.

"It's weird to see how much things have changed, my friends," Jake continued. "The aysawtute have brought too much change, perhaps. But it happened, and we have to live with that. Remember it. And go on with our lives." He turned and faced the Omatikaya. He held up his hand that held Neytiri's.

"Some of the changes are good. For me, for us. And I hope for many of you. At least I guess so, or you would not have gone through all the trouble of getting me into this body."

A faint murmur went through the crowd. The sound died away as quickly as it had begun.

Puvomun noticed tears roll over Jake's face, as the flickering light of the torches touched the man's face. Neytiri watched Jake's face, and there were tears on her cheeks as well.

The teacher's attention was brought to his mate as he felt her hand taking his, and he saw her smiling face.

"You made me one of you," Jake said. "One of the Omatikaya, one of the proud people. Despite the things I have done, the Sky people have done. And I want to thank you for that. That is why I want my old body to be buried here, close to you. The people who are my family."

Jake fell silent again. Something was on his mind, Puvomun saw, as the man's face changed expression.

"Many of you don't know how I came here, and most of you probably don't even care. I wasn't supposed to be on the ship, it was my brother Tommy. He had trained to be here, to be a scientist. Like Grace. Isn't it funny how life works out?"

The Olo'Eyktan shrugged. "Maybe I should shut up now. After all, I'm not dead."

There was a silence. Then a small voice asked if it was okay to say something. It was Norm Spellman.

"I just want to say that..." Suddenly Norm did not look certain of what to say. "I mean... A lot has happened, and I'm sorry for that. Too many people died for nothing. But at least now we have peace." The man looked a bit more together now. "And Jake, there were times I could kick your butt, but I'm proud of you now."

Max Patel nodded. "I agree. Except with the butt kicking, that is. And I want to thank Eyamsiyu and Ninat for inviting us over." The way he pronounced the names sounded very strange, but all the people understood.

Jake thanked the two men. "Now I need some people to, ehm..." He looked at the open grave for a moment.

Korun stepped forward. "We'll take care of that, ma Olo'Eyktan."

Jake nodded. "Thanks. Irayo."

Neytiri dragged Jake away from the grave. It had to be very strange for him, Puvomun understood, this saying goodbye to his old body.

Amhul and he joined the people that walked with Neytiri and Jake. To Puvomun's surprise, Rakan was among the ones that stayed behind to cover the grave.

The distance to the new Kelutral was not great, but it was enough to make a big change. The fires were burning, people were talking and food was being prepared. Nothing there reminded of the ceremony that had just been performed.

Norm and Max were given a place next to Jake and Neytiri, Mo'at sat close to them as well. Remarkably enough it were the mesawtute, the two Sky people, who opened the conversation.

"It feels weird to be so small again among you," Norm said as he looked up at the Na'vi people that surrounded them. Norm's Dreamwalker body had been severely wounded in the war, whilst fighting on the Na'vi side.

"Not my problem," Max responded, "I never saw them differently."

Jake laughed, as did many others who heard that. "It is not important how tall you are here, Norm. It matters that you are here. Among friends."

Norm agreed with that. "We got some funny looks, Max and I, when your people here came to collect us. Let me tell you that these horses are scary big when you're our size."

That caused another round of laughter from Jake. He remembered how that was, clearly, as Puvomun and Amhul had taken him to the Sky people camp on the back of a direhorse.

"It's a bit weird for me, though," said Max, "I've never had young children look down at me before."

Some of the children heard that and rapidly talked among themselves, laughing and yelling, while pointing at Max and Norm.

Amhul grinned and went over to them. As one of the teacher singers of the clan, she had a responsibility towards the young ones. Puvomun kept an eye on her, to see if she required any help, but Amhul was dealing with the laughing bunch quite well. Soon after she had talked to them, the song of the stingbat sounded, and more and more children started dancing around around the fire, with Amhul in the lead.

"Come, we dance too," Neytiri said to Jake. She did not wait for him to follow, she just got in line and danced and sang with the children.

"Sorry guys, duty calls," Jake said and joined the dancing, singing group.

Puvomun felt a soft touch on his shoulder. It was Nusumea Tirea's hand.

"Do you remember when the children laughed at him because he could not remember the words?"

The singer nodded. "Yes, that was funny. And he took it well."

The singing line of children had reached the end of the stingbat song and effortlessly changed to the song of the eight little hunters.

"I think I need to go and help now," said Puvomun. This children's song was still over Jake's Na'vi capabilities.

"Srane," Nusumea agreed, "kä rol. Go sing."

Puvomun joined the line close to Jake, and sang the refrains loudly and slowly. Amhul cast a wide smile at him from the other side of the ring, as they sang the song slower. That would make it at least a bit easier on Jake.

Everyone who sat around the fire and knew the song, assisted in loudly yelling "tsko!" when the word came up in the song. It was one of the things Jake still had problems pronouncing correctly. Puvomun caught a "tskow" a few times and heard some children laugh about that, but the group finished the song without problems or strange interruptions.

For a while after that, Jakesully was almost buried under the youngsters calling his name. They all wanted to touch him, to show him their gratitude and affection. Only slowly the man was able to walk back and sit with his friends and his mate. Several of the faster children managed to find a spot to sit near them.

Puvomun, Amhul and Ninat stood together and discussed quickly on the next song. It was a terrible shame, they agreed, that they had no drums or large flutes. That limited the choice of the songs somewhat.

Ninat then said: "Wait, I have an idea." She dashed off towards Eyamsiyu. The two talked for a moment, Eyamsiyu nodded, got up and rapidly walked off into the darkness.

Ninat, also a singer of the clan, returned to Amhul and Puvomun. "Soon we will have drums," she said. "We can sing a few other songs first."

The two singer teachers were curious what Ninat had arranged so quickly, but did not ask.

First Amhul started to sing the Old Song of Eywa. Her voice was strong, and Puvomun and Ninat supported her singing by joining her in the refrains and clapping their hands in the slow beat. Quickly all the people around the fire were clapping their hands as well, joining in the power of the singing.

As the song ended, some strange drumming started. Eyamsiyu and Korun carried pieces of branches and beat them with small sticks, using them as drums. Soon there were merry songs sung, and people were dancing, while others clapped their hands.

Rakan and Lolet were dancing very wildly, they needed so much space that they had to dance outside the circle for a while.

"And he hasn't even had kava," Amhul remarked. The singers had sat down to drink and eat, and give their voices some rest.

Ninat laughed at the remark and said that it perhaps was a good thing. "I don't want to see him even stranger than that."

"I hope he can't be," Amhul agreed.

"I am certain he can be," Puvomun added. "And I do not want to be around when it happens."

Everyone agreed with that.

The evening went on, in the end even Max and Norm decided to sing a song. It was one that Jake also knew, so the three sang together.

The music of it sounded strange to Puvomun's ears, as it would to all Omatikaya, but that did not stop anyone from appreciating it. Singing came from the heart, and these men now opened their hearts to the People. It was the way of friends.

**Na'vi - English.**

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	4. Kelutral

4. Kelutral

It was very late when the party finally broke up. Several clan members were dozing where they sat. Norm and Max had used their radio to ask for a flying machine to come and collect them; they could not stay outside for too long with their breathing masks.

Rakan kept saying he wanted to dance, but he never got up until Lolet told him she was going to sleep. The way he walked showed that there was not much dance left inside him.

Nusumea had disappeared earlier, as he sometimes did.

Puvomun and Amhul woke up under one of the huge roots of the tree that was their new home. They, as several others, had agreed to sleep on the ground until there were enough hammocks high up for everyone.

"It was late," Amhul sighed as she rolled on her back and stared at the wood over her head. "I don't feel like getting up."

"We don't have to, ma Amhul. Everyone is still silent and asleep."

"You are becoming lazy, ma Puvomun, there are things to be done. Food to be made, children to be taught-"

"Do you see or hear any of the children yet?"

"Hmm. No. Maybe you are right." She snuggled up with her mate.

"Amhul! Amhul! Puvomun! Come see what Txetse found!"

"You are wrong," Amhul grinned. "Come. Let's see what Txetse found."

By the time the teachers had located the children, who were grouped near the narrow river flowing past the big tree, some of the mothers were there already.

"You should be more respectful to your teachers," one of the aysa'nok said, "not wake them up like that."

"But mother, they always want to see what we find!" one of the children threw in some defense.

"Tam tam, it is fine," said Amhul, "we were awake anyway."

The mother insisted that the children should be more considerate though, and the teachers agreed.

"Now, what was all the noise about?" the mother then asked.

Txetse held up something which at first looked like a shard of rock. "Look, it is the claw of an ikran," the boy said.

The adults examined the piece, and from what they knew they had to agree: it looked like the claw of an ikran's foot.

"I wonder how that got here," Puvomun said. "We're far away from Iknimaya, and wild ikrans don't come near places where people live."

"We have not lived here for long," Amhul reminded him. "Maybe we should show this to someone who knows more about ikrans."

"Can I have it back?" Txetse asked.

"Of course, you can have it back later," Amhul promised.

"We'll go and find more!" one of the other children yelled and the group ran off, shouting as they splashed through the water.

"Puvomun?"

The teacher turned, recognising Amaya's voice. "Yes?"

"Can you come? Jake wants to talk to us now. Nusumea Tirea is there also."

"Go and talk," Amhul said, "I will watch the children. After last night I think they are not willing to learn much."

Puvomun nodded a smile and then followed Amaya, who took him to the other side of their new home. They walked around the huge tree, on the side where the river did not flow. On that side was the large area where the party had been the evening before, and beyond that was the forest, with high trees close to each other, and many flowers and plants.

Jake and Neytiri sat on one of the huge parts of the tree trunk, that was dug into the soil like a giant toe. Nusumea Tirea sat on ground, patiently waiting.

"Ah, there you are," Jake said as the two appeared. He jumped down from his high position. "I am glad you all could make it."

After he had sat down, he said: "I've been doing a lot of thinking, guys. It's quite a step up from being a jar head marine to running a clan, so I'm gonna need some help. And I hope you want to help me."

"Help you? How can we help you?" Amaya asked. "How can I help you? Nusumea and Puvomun, yes, they are older and wiser, but me?"

"Let me explain this, okay? Let's first start with Nusumea here."

The healer-hunter frowned. Jake never managed to pronounce his name correctly.

"Before I came over here, I was in a hospital, and I had these dreams. Dreams of flying, and of doing all kinds of good things. I know that Nusumea Tirea has had that kind of dreams too, and he did good things with that."

"Including scaring his ikran," Puvomun reminded Jake.

"Yeah, that too." The Olo'Eyktan laughed for a moment. "But he can be helpful in many ways, I am sure. Mo'at can do with some help, Nusumea can give that help. I also heard that he's good at finding things, so that's a benefit."

Puvomun saw that Amaya was a bit restless. "Mawey, ma Amaya. Your turn will come."

She nodded, remaining restless.

"Okay. Puvomun. You're probably surprised too." Jake peeked at the young woman. "So we'll first deal with Amaya. I've seen that you have a way with animals, Amaya, taking care of them. They trust you. They come to you. I think it's good to have an extra healer around. I want you to tag along with Nusumea, learn from him and help heal people as well as animals."

"Tag along?" Amaya sampled the strange Inglisi words. "What is that?"

"Oh, right. Uhm - Follow him around. Learn from him. Help him. Stuff like that."

"And learn from Mo'at?" Amaya wondered. She did so with reason, Puvomun knew, as that was what Neytiri was supposed to do.

"As much as she wants to teach you," Neytiri replied for Jake, from her high position. She then jumped down and joined the group. "Ma oeyä sa'nok is not keen on spreading the knowledge too much. Which I can understand. It is the way."

Amaya nodded. She was amazed that she was asked for this, which was quite an honour.

Puvomun then asked Jake how he had come to these decisions. They all made sense, but for some reason this involved knowledge of the people that Jake could not have.

"Don't look at me," the man said in response. "I'm just the messenger. It's Neytiri's idea mainly. I need someone to help me run this show."

"Run... show...?" Now Puvomun was among the confused ones.

"Make this work, you know, get things in line?"

Neytiri slapped the clan leader. "You will always be stupid," she growled, but her eyes betrayed her amusement. "He means that he can not do this alone. I told him he needs a few people for council. For advise."

"Hey," Jake then said, "I was supposed to explain that!"

"Then use words we understand!" Neytiri shot back.

Everyone laughed for a moment. Then Jake picked up where he'd left off. "Okay, I'll try and keep this simple. So Nusumea, you will be part of my council and do the healing and caring I mentioned. Amaya will work with you and also take care of the animals when they need. Oh, you can also look for others who can help you with that, Amaya."

Amaya nodded slowly. "But I am too young to be on a council, Jake."

"You're not. You're perfect. I need input from young people too, we're not a bunch of old folk trying to - uhm - you know. We are going to do this together. You talk to the young people and voice their ideas."

That sounded sensible, Puvomun thought.

"Which brings me to you, Puvomun. You're older. You gave me good tips before, so I want you also."

"But I am just a singer, Jake," Puvomun said.

"And a teacher. And teachers know stuff, right? You can do the talking with the older people, like Amaya does with the young ones. That makes things easier. For me, anyway." Jake grinned.

There was some more discussion on who would do what, and how, but Jake and Neytiri seemed to have this all thought out well. No matter what either of the three freshly appointed council members brought up, their arguments were countered well by either Neytiri or Jake, so in the end they had to admit that this would be a wise situation. At least for the time being.

"We can always have a look at how things go, in a while," Jake said as they ended their get-together. "But I'm going to call on you when I need some help. Now I'm going to find Tawtewng, he's going to have to take up the part of my brother Tsu'tey. Someone has to train the new young hunters, and that's something he can do. It'll teach him patience."

Puvomun and Nusumea Tirea laughed. That would be an adventure in itself, seeing Tawtewng in such a position. At least he had the right attitude for it.

The three walked back to the central area on the other side of the tree, talking about this sudden change in affairs.

"I am certain it will all be well," Nusumea said. "And now I will go on with my normal things. There is a lot to do."

Puvomun agreed. He had a lot of work also, as so much had been lost in the destruction of their old home.

"But what I am going to do now?" Amaya asked.

"You could find Peyral, and see if she needs help. I know she was going to look after fa'li, the horses. Some were hurting."

"Yes, I will do that. Thank you, Puvomun. I think I will come to you and Nusumea for council too," Amaya grinned. Then she went on her way to find Peyral.

Before Puvomun went to work on making some more toys for the children, as so many of those were lost, he went looking for Amhul to tell her what had happened. He walked along the river. There were many footprints in the sand, all from children.

When he reached a group of ayeveng who were playing in the water, he heard from them that Amhul had spent some time with them, and then she had gone off into the jungle.

"Alone?"

"Yes, ma Puvomun. She said she would be back soon and we should play."

The teacher singer frowned. Why would Amhul leave the children alone, and why would she go away without telling anyone?

**

* * *

Na'vi - English.**

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	5. Iknimaya

5. Iknimaya

"Puvomun?"

The teacher jumped as he heard the voice. "Amhul! Where have you been?" He rushed to his mate and took her hands.

"I was in the jungle, ma yawne, didn't the children tell you?"

"They did, but I worried." Puvomun looked at Amhul. "You didn't even take tsko swizaw. What if something had attacked you?"

She laughed and shook her head. "I was not far away, and I had my knife. You know how bad I am with shooting arrows. I would have hurt myself."

"Then I will have to ask Ekirä to teach you," Puvomun decided.

Before he could ask what she had done all alone out there, Jake called the singer's name. Together, the teacher singers walked to where they had heard Jake.

Neytiri was with him, as was Tawtewng. There were three fa'li with them.

"I'm sorry to drag you away like this, ma Puvomun, but we have some serious business to attend to," said Jake.

Puvomun noticed how Neytiri's face was serious and also a bit sad. "What can I do for you?"

"We have to go up to Iknimaya. Neytiri needs another ikran." Jake spoke gently now. Everyone knew how Neytiri had lost her ikran, Seze, during the battle with the Sky people. "I need you to guide Neytiri and Tawtewng, ma 'eylan. I am flying up there and we're coming back that way."

"Of course, we will go there."

Puvomun said goodbye to Amhul and mounted the pa'li that was waiting for him. As they rode, Tawtewng told about the request Jake had made to him and how amazed he had been. The teacher grinned and said that the young warrior was not the only one.

"I have to go up with you," Tawtewng continued, "wait there for Jake, and then we have to witness the catch."

That was new for Puvomun. He had never been up to Iknimaya, he had only taken the horses to the stairway and back.

"Don't worry, rolyu," said Neytiri, her face relaxing. "We'll take care of you. We know it is not what you normally do."

They arrived at the start of the long and strange way up to the floating mountains where the wild ikrans lived. Tawtewng and Neytiri told Puvomun they would go slow, so he'd be able to keep up, and then they started the ascent. It was far. Very far. Puvomun knew he was in a fairly good shape, but when they reached the highest part of the floating ladder, he was in need of some rest.

"That is good, we have to wait anyway," said Neytiri.

Puvomun was not sure what they were waiting for but at that point he did not really care.

As they were waiting, a shape swooped down and a "hey guys!" reached their ears. Jake had arrived.

"Get ready," Tawtewng suddenly said.

A rock came floating past. Puvomun saw how the other two jumped and caught long hanging vines, along which they climbed up. He jumped also and caught one. As he climbed up, he wondered how Tawtewng and he were supposed to go down again.

Reaching the highest part of the mountain, the three swung into a tunnel. Tawtewng and Neytiri had been here before, leading the way. They reached a kind of cave with a large opening, that gave view to an enormous plateau with hundreds of ikrans.

Jake was waiting for them, his ikran sitting on the ledge of the opening. The man looked serious. "Are you ready?" he asked Neytiri. She just nodded and took a sling, made of a sticky plant.

The group walked along a narrow corridor that had a waterfall splashing down next to it. One wrong step was all it would take to have a long fall to uncertainty. A Na'vi body could take a lot, Puvomun knew that, but from this height he was not certain what the outcome would be.

He followed the three as they proceeded along the hissing and wing-flapping ikrans, unclear on what to do if one of them would come after him.

As if Tawtewng had read Puvomun's mind, he said: "Don't look at their eyes, Puvomun, just stay close to us."

That was sound advice.

Suddenly Neytiri stopped walking. In front of her was a large ikran, with amazing colourful spots. It stared at her, hissed and seemed ready to attack her. Then everything went very fast. The animal lunged, Neytiri jumped and hissed, the sling went faster than the eye could follow, and then she had the animal in a grip that could never last long.

The teacher saw how Neytiri grabbed the ikran's head with one hand and her tswin with the other, and then the magic happened before his eyes. Taronyu, a hunter, making tsaheylu with a wild ikran.

"You did it, baby." Jake almost danced for excitement, Tawtewng grinned widely and Puvomun found himself shaking and impressed.

Neytiri let the ikran sit up, with her on its shoulders. "Tam tam," she said, "it is all well."

For a few moments she looked entirely focussed on the ikran. Then she looked at the three men, let out her cry and the ikran jumped up into the air. Powerful strokes of its wings took them up high and fast. As the two disappeared from the platform, the three men walked to the edge and watched how she flew.

"It is amazing," Puvomun could only say. He recalled the few flights he had made with other people, and those had left an unerasable impression with him.

"It is," Jake agreed. "We'll give her some time to fly."

The three made their way back to the open cave where Jake's ikran was still waiting. After a while, Neytiri came to the same opening. It was as if she had never done else, when she landed her ikran there and jumped from it.

Her face was shining as she broke tsaheylu with the ikran. "I will call her Seze as well, for her colours," she simply said.

"Are you ready to be taken down?" Jake asked Tawtewng and the teacher. "We're going to drop you at the beginning of the path. Sorry, but you'll have to walk up for the fa'li, we can't get you all the way up there."

Puvomun was surprised as well as relieved.

Jake told the teacher to fly with him and Tawtewng would fly with Neytiri. It did not take long before they were on the ground, and the ikranä memaktoyu flew off towards the village.

When the fa'li riders came back, there was a surprise. They saw Jake and Neytiri talk to a familiar person. It was Norm Spellman, the scientist who had worked with Dr. Grace Augustine. And he was there in his Dreamwalker body!

Jake told Puvomun that Max Patel had found a way to repair and revive Norm's avatar, and now Norm could travel the world in his Dreamwalker body again, using the link-up machine.

"We also have a problem, though," the Olo'Eyktan went on. "We're not sure yet what happened, but some of the Avatar bodies are missing."

"And their drivers are missing also," Norm added. "There are people out looking for them but so far no one's been found yet."

"We need some saronyu to go out on their ikran," Neytiri decided, "and see if they can locate the ayuniltìranyu who are missing."

Jake agreed. Tawtewng would be in charge of that part, so the young warrior ran off, summoning all available warriors and hunters to follow him. Lolet, Rakan, I'awn, Txonway, they all came.

"We'll find them, Norm, no need to worry," Jake tried to relax Norm. "Did you ask some of the riders near the camp to look around in the forest?"

"Yes, they went out at the moment I left to come here. I should go back now, since you know what's going on," Norm stated. "The Samson's waiting for me to return, don't want to keep that waiting."

"That's okay. We'll keep each other posted if something changes. We can get to you by ikran quickly."

"Oh, right, before I forget. This is yours." Norm reached into a bag he had next to him and took out two pieces of sawtute equipment. "Radios. That's even faster. They should work for quite a while."

"Good thinking, Norm," Jake said, appreciating the gifts.

Puvomun saw Norm's face change for a moment.

"Those are Sanders' idea, not mine. I don't do this military stuff, remember? Scientist here, nothing more."

Puvomun shook his head. "You fought with us, Norm. You were brave to go against those who came to destroy us."

Norm looked a bit shy as he shrugged. "It's what you do for friends." Evidently he did not want to spend more words on the subject, as he got up. "We'll stay in touch. I hope there's nothing wrong with them. Maybe the drivers went on a search after finding their avatar bodies gone."

"We'll find them, Norm. We or you, doesn't matter. They'll turn up."

The group watched as Norm jogged off, to where his flying machine was waiting...

* * *

**Na'vi - English.**

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	6. More claw

6. More claw

A few days went by without much happening. The people were getting settled in the new home. The weavers had made enough hammocks for everyone to sleep comfortably, and even the children were attending their lessons in the usual fashion.

Sometimes Puvomun had to leave Amhul alone with the group, when Jake needed assistance, but then Ninat, Ekirä or Lolet were always willing to help with the little ones.

One afternoon, Puvomun and Amhul had been singing with the children, Amhul suddenly told him she had to leave. As he asked her why, she said there was something important she had to do.

"Is there something I can help with?" Puvomun asked, wondering why Amhul seemed in such a hurry suddenly. She had been gone regularly over the past days already and did not tell him where she was going.

"No, it is all fine. It's just... I have to take care of something. Or try to." She touched his cheek for a moment, then got to her feet and walked off.

"Where is she going, Puvomun?" Txetse asked. The boy was playing with something.

"I don't know. She will be back soon," the teacher replied. He recognised the bit of claw that the boy had found some days ago. Rakan had confirmed that it was from an ikran, and he was equally puzzled how it had gotten there, in the water.

"Let's sing another song!" Turit begged. The girl loved to sing, and had a wonderful voice.

Everyone agreed with her, so they sang about the ayeltungawng, the glow worms that made the water shine so bright in the nights, one of Turit's favourite songs. After a few more songs, Puvomun sent the pack running and playing, something they gladly did.

As he walked to where he had been working on a new bow, Ninat stopped him. "They are adjusting well to their new home, don't they?"

"They do. Most of us do. Are you feeling well here, Ninat?"

"Srane, oe lu nìltsan. I am happy here. Eyamsiyu is a good mate, he provides for so much. Did you know he is making a flute?"

"I did not. How wonderful." Puvomun smiled. Yes. Some new flutes for the Omatikaya would be a fantastic thing.

"Oh... maybe I should not have mentioned it then," Ninat said. "Maybe he wants to surprise you and the musicians."

"Don't worry, Ninat. I will be surprised," Puvomun promised. "Have you seen Jake?"

"No, I have not. He's been away so much lately." The female singer sighed. "Neytiri still has her hands full with him."

"I know." Puvomun thanked her and went looking for Nusumea Tirea, to learn that the healer-hunter had indeed spoken with Jake earlier.

"They are away again, trying to find the missing ayuntiltìranyu," Nusumea said. "Norm Spellman has not found them yet either." Then he looked at his friend. With a tilted head, he said: "There is something bothering you, ma tsmukan."

Puvomun knew that Nusumea could see things in people that nobody else except Mo'at could. "Yes. It's Amhul. She is leaving so often. Every day. She says it is important, but she does not say what it is. And that is not like her."

The healer-hunter nodded, he knew Amhul well.

"If only I knew where she was..."

"Come with me, ma Puvomun. I may be able to find her."

They walked to Nusumea's workplace and sat down. The healer burnt a few herbs and closed his eyes.

"What's he doing?" Amaya's gentle whisper sounded as she kneeled with Puvomun.

"Trying to find Amhul."

"Ah. Yes. She is away often," Amaya nodded. She was not surprised about Puvomun's words either. Everyone knew about the strange ability Nusumea possessed.

In silence they sat and waited for Nusumea to open his eyes again.

"She is not far from here," the healer said. "She is not alone, but she is also at peace. It is a bit confusing. If you want to find her, go north and then cross the river."

"Not alone?" Puvomun did not understand that. "Who is with her?"

"I cannot tell you."

"Maybe she found the missing ayuniltìranyu? The missing Dreamwalkers?" Puvomun stood up. "Thank you, brother. North, you said. I will go and see if I can find her."

"I can come with you," Amaya said, "I have no work left for the day."

Amaya was someone who often ran out into the forest alone, so Puvomun accepted her offer. She'd know her way around better than he did.

"I'll tell anyone who asks for you that you will be back soon," Nusumea Tirea said. "Even when it is Amhul," he joked.

Puvomun and Amaya went to fetch their bows and arrows. Amaya also took her knife. It was best to be prepared. Then they set off into the jungle, following the winding river.

"Are you certain we are going in the right direction?" Puvomun asked as they had travelled for quite a while.

"Yes. He said north. We go north."

"He also said to cross the river and we have not done that yet."

"True. Have you seen a place where we can do that?" Amaya stopped and pointed at the river, which was rather wide now.

"Kehe. I have not. But I don't... oh, let's go on."

Amaya grinned and led the way again, until they came upon a spot where trees were sparse and the river not so wide. As if it had to be, there was a fallen tree, spanning the water.

"I think we can cross the river here," Amaya said, sounding far too pleased with herself. She started to walk towards the fallen tree, when Puvomun grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the thicket.

"Silent," he whispered.

They crouched low and waited. Puvomun's ears had not betrayed him: someone was coming.

When the figure walked over the tree, directly towards the two in hiding, Puvomun rose. "Amhul..."

The singer teacher stopped traversing the tree bridge. "Puvomun. Amaya... Why are you here? And how-" Slowly she walked towards her mate. "How did you know where to look for me?"

"I worried," Puvomun simply said. "And Nusumea tried to make me feel better by looking for you."

Amhul frowned. "That man. I need to have words with him." Then she took Puvomun's hand. "Come. We can go home now."

At that moment a loud cry sounded, from the other side of the river. Amhul looked back, a worried look upon her face. She let go of Puvomun's hand and said: "You should go back. I have to go and see..." Without waiting for a response, the woman jumped onto the fallen tree and almost ran over it.

Puvomun did not go back. He was not far behind Amhul, and Amaya was almost on his tail. They followed Amhul at a fast pace, as the woman raced through the trees. The run ended in a small open patch.

The two new arrivals stared speechlessly.

"Stay back, please," said Amhul. "They don't know you."

Slowly the teacher singer walked towards three ikrans who were resting on the ground. One of the animals lay in an awkward position that even Puvomun knew was not normal for its kind. The other two still sat normal, but did not look very well.

"Amhul... how did you find them?"

Amhul kneeled with the lying ikran, touching its head, talking to it gently. After a while she looked at the two waiting people. "I was looking for wood to make a few baskets when I heard them. That was after Txetse had found the claw. It is from this one." Gently she stroked the head that lay on the ground.

Carefully Puvomun came forward, but after only a few steps one of the more lively ikrans started snapping at him, so he returned to where he had been safe. Before he could do something, Amaya inched forward, holding out a hand with a root she'd picked up from the ground.

"Tam tam," the young woman whispered, "it is alright. Calm now, easy..."

"Amaya," Puvomun whispered, but she did not listen.

Amhul watched Amaya go, and the ikran did not snap at her. It grabbed the root and ate it, quickly. Its eyes stayed on Amaya, as she walked around the two animals. She kneeled down and watched, moved on, kneeled and watched again.

"They are hurt," she then said. "By aysawtute weapons."

Puvomun again tried to approach Amhul, but again he was chased back by the ikran that definitely was unfriendly towards him. He watched as Amaya kneeled down with Amhul and let her hands go over the animal on the ground.

Amaya shook her head. "This one is in very bad shape. We have to go back and tell the others. Nusumea has to know. And Mo'at. And Jake and Neytiri."

"Kehe," Amhul objected, "no, they will all want to see them and touch them, and then they will die."

"Amhul, you cannot cure them," Amaya insisted. "We have to find help, someone who can do something for them that is more than feeding them and giving them attention."

"Amaya is right, ma yawne," Puvomun agreed, "you cannot do this alone. Even the three of us couldn't."

The young woman stood up and pulled Amhul to her feet. "Come, we have to go quickly. It is better."

"Amhul, listen to her. Jake and Neytiri said that Amaya is good with animals. Listen to her."

Amhul looked at the lying animal again, then nodded. "Let's go then, fast." She touched the heads of the other two, whispered something, and then hurried along the invisible path and over the tree, the others in her wake. Instead of turning into the forest, from where Amaya and Puvomun had come, she climbed up a tree.

"What are you doing?" Puvomun wondered.

"This is faster," was her reply. "How do you think I could get here and back so quickly and spend time with the ayikran?"

"Tewti..."

The two followed Amhul up the tree and made their way to the village over the high branches in an amazing time.

* * *

**Na'vi - English.**

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	7. You have to

7. You have to

The return to the village had some commotion waiting for the three people.

Jake was standing with a radio in his hand, talking with Neytiri and Virid'ian. Tawtewng was talking to a few warriors.

"What happened?" Puvomun asked someone, but before the man could answer, Jake already called the teacher over.

"We have some kind of situation at the camp, ma Puvomun," the clan leader said. "Neytiri, Tawtewng and I are going there to see what's the matter. I will leave things in your hands. Together with Mo'at, Nusumea Tirea and Amaya you will make things work, right?"

Puvomun nodded, assuming he understood the strange way of expressing that Jake still maintained. "You go there and we stay here."

"Exactly. I knew you'd understand," Jake grinned. "I just spoke to Norm. They has found something strange concerning the avatar bodies that are missing. The ayuniltrrr... you know."

Puvomun knew. One of the hard words to pronounce. "We will be fine, Jake. Go and fly well."

Jake paced off, calling out some last bits of information to whoever wanted to hear them, and then the three ran off towards the tree, going up to where the ikrans lived.

Soon they saw the three riders fly, Neytiri's ikran clearly distinguishable by its colourful markings.

"I see you have found the lost woman?" Nusumea's voice dragged Puvomun's attention back to current affairs.

"We did. Amaya found her," Puvomun replied. "And we have to tell you something. And ask you. And Mo'at too."

The healer-hunter just nodded and walked them to Mo'at, where they told what they had seen.

"So you found three ikrans? In the forest?"

"Yes. And they are hurt. One is hurt badly," Amhul elaborated somewhat. "I am trying to help them, but..."

Mo'at looked at Amhul sternly. "We will have to talk about this. You teachers go. We will call you."

Amaya's face was all wonder and confusion as the teacher singers were sent off and she was to remain with Mo'at and Nusumea, to decide on what to do.

"What will they say?" Amhul asked her mate.

"I don't know, Amhul. We have to wait."

"I hope you understand, ma yawne," she said, taking his hand. "I just want to help these poor animals."

"You have a good heart, Amhul, but some things are not for us to decide. They are for Eywa."

Amhul nodded.

"Puvomun!"

The teacher looked to the source of the yell. It came from Lolet who came running.

"Puvomun, do you know what a 'pxar' is?" she asked.

"What?"

"A pxar," Lolet was certain. "Jake told me to make kava so the pxar was ready. Rakan is already making jugs, but we don't know what a pxar is."

Puvomun thought for a moment. "It is probably one of these Inglisi words he uses. Pxar. Par, perhaps?"

"Yes, that was it. Par." Lolet beamed as she recognised the word.

"It must be something Sky people use to drink," Amhul tried to help. "Maybe he means the cups."

Lolet frowned. "I don't think so. I'll go around and ask a few more people who talked with Jake a lot. Maybe they know. And otherwise I just wait until he comes back and ask him what it is."

The teacher singers agreed that was a smart thing to do.

"Did Rakan mention any stones for his kava?" Amhul grinned.

Lolet laughed out loud. "No, he has not! I don't think I will remind him of that either, he's working so hard now. I don't want him to stop. I'll go and ask the others now. Hayalovay!"

"Kìyevame, Lolet," the teachers said. About then they were called by Mo'at.

"We have talked about this," said the Tsahik. "It is difficult as this has not happened before, but we have decided."

Nusumea Tirea and Amaya nodded, silently. They clearly wanted to leave the talking to Mo'at, something that did not make Puvomun feel very good. He felt Amhul's hand tremble a bit, as it rested on his arm.

"You will go to the ayikran," Mo'at said, "and then you will make tsaheylu with the two that are still well."

A shock ran through Puvomun. He knew that Amhul was as surprised as he was, as she squeezed his arm.

"You will end the life of the ikran that is suffering. It has no chance to live, from what Amaya says, so it is better to make it join Eywa than to prolongue its misery."

"But why do we make tsaheylu with the other two?" Amhul asked. "We are teachers and singers, not hunters or warriors."

"That is why," Nusumea answered her question. "The hunters and warriors go up Iknimaya and claim their ikran from there. You are not meant to go there, so you are the perfect solution."

"Your life force will help your ikran to live. You will be able to motivate it," Amaya added. "If you don't do this, we will have to end their lives as well. Without that they can't heal."

"You can decide," said Mo'at, "but you have to decide soon. And then do what you decide. Now go. You have time to think while you are on your way." She waved her hand, as if she was shooing them away. "Amaya and Nusumea will go with you."

The teachers walked off, more confused than they thought they could have been. But nothing could have prepared them for this outcome.

"Are you well?" Nusumea asked as he and Amaya joined them. "Are you ready to go now?"

They were. They had to, for the Tsahik had said this had to happen.

As they were travelling, the route over the high branches, the teachers were left to their own thoughts.

"Are we going to do it? Make tsaheylu?" Amhul asked.

"I think we should," said Puvomun. "You always wanted to fly, ma Amhul. Now you and I both have a chance."

"But maybe the ikrans won't survive," Amhul said, feeling very troubled and sounding miserable.

"I know. But hunters also lose ikrans, so when we take one step, we are destined to take the other as well. I think the two animals have a good chance of living. Otherwise Mo'at and Amaya would not have given us this option."

"You are right."

Soon they crossed the tree bridge and reached the spot where the ikrans still were. The one that lay on the ground barely moved when the people entered the small clearing, the other two had not changed much, it seemed.

Amaya took her knife and held it out. "One of you has to do it," she said, her voice calm.

Amhul stared at the knife as if it was a arachnoid ready to strike at her.

Puvomun then took the knife from Amaya's hand and started to walk to the lying ikran, but the most active one prevented him from coming close enough. "I need your help, ma Amhul," he softly said.

Amhul nodded and went to calm down the two ikrans, taking their attention away from Puvomun who then kneeled with the near dead one. Nusumea Tirea sat down with the teacher and showed him where he'd have to strike to make the death fast and painless.

The animal tried to move and shrieked in pain as it did so.

"Now. You have to," said the healer-hunter.

Puvomun placed the knife and pushed as hard as he could. "Tam tam, ma tsmuk," he said, "your pain is over now."

The ikran shuddered a last time, then fell silent and limp.

"Your soul will join Eywa now," Puvomun whispered, "before we had time to become friends, before you lived a full life. It is the way. Eywa ngahu, ma ikran." As he pulled the knife back, his hand shook. He was indeed a teacher and singer, not a hunter.

"You did well, ma tsmukan," said Nusumea as he took over the knife. "You took a life. Now go and give a life."

The teacher-singer got up and nodded. He walked around the two ikrans who were now silent, as if the passing of their brother or sister had affected them. Amhul had her hands on both heads and looked at him. There were tears on her cheeks but she smiled bravely.

As she let go of one of the ikrans, it slowly turned its head and looked at Puvomun who was slowly walking towards it.

"Mawey," he said, holding up a hand, "easy, calm now, it's going to be alright." In one hand he already held his queue, just to be prepared. It was all he could do, but it was not enough. Despite being weak, the ikran made a jump towards the teacher, launching a feeble attack. Puvomun jumped back, but as Amaya and Nusumea shouted, he dashed forward, barely evading the snapping jaws.

He threw his arms around the neck of the animal which then lifted him off the ground. Somehow he got hold of one of the extensions he'd have to make contact with, and he chanced to let go one arm to regain possession of his queue. After a few tries and bounces, he succeeded.

Puvomun noticed that the ikran was getting weaker, its reactions slower. "Calm down, you," he muttered, "I am here to make you better, not to let yourself kill you." With effort he worked the end of his tswin up and forced it into the extension at the head of the ikran. And then the pain hit him.

The teacher knew he screamed, as the feelings of the ikran and his own flowed together. He felt where the wounds were, what was wrong with the animal and how it hated to be this way, bound to the ground. Puvomun fought the feelings, holding on to the animal, telling it in words and feelings that it was going to be well, that nobody would come to harm it anymore and - suddenly there was a peaceful, blissful sensation. The ikran stopped its resistance and stood silent, allowing Puvomun to touch it, stroke its neck and talk to it.

"Srane, srane," the teacher said. "You and I are friends now."

When he felt it was safe, he looked around the animal's head and saw Amhul, whose queue was connected to the ikran she was holding. For some reason, it had not resisted at all, it seemed. Amhul's head rested against that of the animal, her eyes were closed and she was speaking soundless words...

* * *

**Na'vi - English.**

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	8. Metal things

8. Metal things

"Puvomun... are you feeling well?"

It took a while before the words of the healer-hunter reached the teacher's awareness.

"Oh. Yes. I am. But-" Puvomun searched for words "-we are not. It's hurting."

"We will look," Nusumea said as he slowly came closer. "Amaya will see about Amhul's ikran."

Not much later, Nusumea had used his knife to remove a few bullets from the body of the ikran. Puvomun was sweating, trying to keep the animal calm. The feeling of the knife going in was something they shared and it made the teacher feel very bad, nauseous. At times he groaned and wanted to cry out. But he remained upright, holding the head of the animal and suddenly most of the pain was gone.

"Stay," Nusumea Tirea simply said, and disappeared from view.

Amaya took the man's place quickly. "I have herbs," she said. "Nusumea told me which to take. They will help heal the wounds."

Puvomun understood that his friend was now working on the other ikran. He petted the large head. "We're fine. We'll be fine. It is all good, my friend."

The ikran was noticeably nervous as Amaya worked on the wounds with the herbs, but it was not so bad that Puvomun could not control it. He did hope that she would be done soon, though, as tsaheylu with this creature was very new compared to what he had experienced with any pa'li. The connection with Amhul was entirely different, of course.

"It is done," Amaya then said, and quickly went to work on the other ikran.

Puvomun startled when a hand touched his shoulder. It was Nusumea.

"You can let go of her now, ma tsmukan," the man said.

The teacher was confused for a moment. Then he reached up and gently released his queue from the connection. The ikran shuddered and shook its head, then gently bumped it against Puvomun's shoulder.

"He's a she?" the teacher then asked.

Nusumea grinned. "Yes, he's a she. And she will be fine. She is very strong. Look."

In his hand were four large metal objects. The things he had taken from the ikran. "I suspect they were all hit by the weapons of the aysawtute during the fighting, and could not fly on. She survived this for so long, she will be fine. I promise. Amhul's ikran had three of those, she will be fine too."

"Yes, yes. That is good," Puvomun agreed. Then he stared at his friend. "So we have ikrans now?"

"Srane. You have ikrans now. And soon you will be able to fly them. They will heal fast."

They walked to where Amhul was. Puvomun looked at her and smiled. She returned his smile.

"We saved them." It was all she could say. Her face was stricken with the pain she'd felt from her ikran. Puvomun knew his face showed the same signs.

"Yes, and they'll be fine," Amaya agreed. "We should go back now, and tell Mo'at what you did. She'll appreciate that."

"Go back?" Amhul wondered. "But what about our ikrans?"

"Tell them they will stay here for a while and that you come back as soon as you can," Nusumea suggested. "They will understand."

"Tell them?" Puvomun then understood. "Oh. Tell them."

The teacher singers made tsaheylu with their ikrans again, and told them. Then Amhul said that Nusumea and Amaya should head back to the village while she and Puvomun would hunt some food for the ikrans. They'd return as soon as possible.

Nusumea appreciated that idea.

"Look," he said, before they left. He was pointing at the leg of the dead ikran. "That is where the claw came from."

Indeed, one claw was missing from the paw.

"I wonder how they got here," the healer hunter said, "but we may never find out. We'll go to the village now. Follow back when you are ready."

Upon their return, they found Jake and Neytiri talking to several of the clan members. Mo'at and the others of the 'council' were among them.

As they joined the small group, they were brought up to date quickly. At the aysawtute base, some people had located a hidden link-up chamber. A place where Sky people would be in a machine to connect to their Dreamwalker body.

"The links are running, so we know there are people in there. So far nobody dared to break in the room because they are not sure what is in there, but they suspect that at least six people are linked. So there are at least six Dreamwalkers out there."

This was very strange news. All the Dreamwalkers so far had always been open about their going to places, why would these people be so secretive about this?

"There's more," Jake said, his face growing grim. "The people there discovered four avatar bodies that have been badly damaged. Max and his assistants are not sure if they can repair the damage. At least one of the bodies is beyond that, someone used an axe on it."

That news caused everyone to be silent for a moment. Who would do such a thing? More and more questions arose, and nobody had an answer to any of them.

"What they are doing now is keeping a guard at the door to the link-up chamber," Jake continued then. "At some point these guys have to come out of the links and eat and rest. That's going to be the easiest way to find out what they are planning, where they are, and if they have anything to do with the damaged bodies."

At that moment Jake's radio beeped. He talked into it, rapidly. Then he made an Inglìsì sound that did not promise much good.

"That was one of the people from the base," he shared after ending the conversation with the person on the other end. "It seems that the six took a hostage. A Samson pilot. One of the tiltrotor choppers is missing, so they assume that pilot's forced to take the six somewhere. And they took one of the RDA boats along also, so their guess is they plan on something on one of the rivers."

"What can we do to help?" Tawtewng asked.

"Yes," Lolet exclaimed, "we want to do something!"

Neytiri replied: "We want some hunters to fly out to the clans that live along the rivers and tell them that there are Dreamwalkers in the jungle. And that we don't know what they are planning. The clans have to know this, so they can look out for them as well."

Puvomun understood that this would be a time consuming action. There were many clans living along the rivers, and there were many rivers.

There was however no shortage of warriors and hunters, so Tawtewng and Korun left the small assembly to round up enough people for this task.

"You have work to do already, Lolet," Jake grinned despite the situation. "Did you already get the bar in order?"

Lolet scowled. "You have to tell me what a par is, Jakesully. Then I can make it."

Jake roared with laughter, about a joke that only he understood. "I'll tell you later, I promise. And it is not as difficult as you might think."

Lolet did not look as if she was entirely convinced. "At least we have some kava now."

"Oh, that's great," Jake said, "that means you have most of the ingredients ready for the bar already!" He did not elaborate further on the mysterious 'par', though, so Lolet and all the others would have to wait.

"Right, so we have at least the issue with the missing Dreamwalker bodies partly solved. Now, what's this I hear, ma Puvomun and Amhul? Have you found some ikrans?"

The two teachers told the story, and added, for the others, how the wounds of the ikran had been treated. Mo'at looked satisfied with what she heard. Nusumea and Amaya added the parts that the teachers did not know.

"That's good, that's good," Jake nodded. "Two more who can fly is a good thing."

"We cannot fly, ma Jake," Amhul responded to that. "We have made tsaheylu, but the ikrans cannot fly."

"Not yet," Nusumea corrected her. "They will be able to very soon."

"Srane," Amaya added, "their wounds are not that bad. They were hindered by the ayu lefngap in their bodies."

Jake asked if they had these 'metal things' with them. Nusumea handed them over; he had kept them in a small pouch.

"Wow, those are serious rounds. No wonder the ikrans could not fly. Amazing they survived that," the Olo'Eyktan said, examining the metal things.

"One of them did not," Amhul said, her eyes sad.

Neytiri sat down next to her and hugged Amhul for a moment. "You did what you could. Two are still alive. We will go with you and look at them."

Amhul's face lit up with her smile. "Yes. We'll show you our ikrans."

"But first you will eat something," Mo'at intervened the talk. "And rest. Giving your energy freely to a wounded one is sìltsan, but you have to take care of yourself, Amhul. As will you, Puvomun. Now go, eat." Once again the teachers were sent off as if they were meveng, two children.

The two left the group. As they walked, Tuke, the old woman who knew everything about healing herbs, waved them to come over.

"Come. There is plenty to eat here. Sit and don't argue with me, I am too old for that," she said as the teachers came closer. Her words made them laugh. It did not take Tuke long to get them plates with food and leaf-cups with water.

"You two are crazy, you know that," Tuke went on. "Ayikran are for hunters and warriors, not for teachers. I have never heard of teachers flying like saronyu."

Word obviously had spread fast. Before either of the teachers could say something, Tuke continued. "In the old days things were different. Now so much is new, changed." She looked at the two who speechlessly looked at her.

"Go on, eat, don't just listen! Or did that change too? Do I have to feed you, like a baby?"

The teachers laughed, as they picked up their plates and ate.

* * *

**Na'vi - English.**

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	9. Tsko swizaw

9. Tsko swizaw

Ekirä joined the two eating people. "I have heard about the ikrans!" she said, excitement in her voice. "How amazing! How did you find them? Where are they? Can we see them soon? Have you flown them yet?"

Ninat and Eyamsiyu sat with them as well, and added their fair share of questions to those of Ekirä, so Amhul and Puvomun spent quite a lot of time dividing their attention between eating and answering everything that was shot at them. To make things even better, a swarm of children descended upon them, yelling and asking even more questions.

Peyral looked worn out. She had been trying to keep the flock under control, which was about as easy as herding nantangs on a hunt.

"Can I have my hunting job back please?" she asked as she flopped down in the now quite large crowd. "I don't know how you do this. These little ones are cute, but..."

Yatwe, a young brat, pulled Peyral's queue, jumped and ran, laughing.

"See what I mean? Do they torture you like that as well- hey!"

The 'hey' was caused by one of the children having a go at Peyral's tail. She tried to slap the guilty party, but that had taken off already, laughing as much as Yatwe did.

"Wouldn't surprise me if Rakan's the father of that one," Peyral growled.

Her half fake, half honest anger caused amusement among most people and children.

Then Amhul told how she had found the ikrans, about going to find reeds for baskets and running into the clearing where the animals were.

Puvomun was not very happy about him and his mate being the sudden centre of attention. Yes, of course, it was something special that they now each had an ikran, but there were other things to consider. The normal things. And yet he could not entirely repress the sense of pride that they shared, Amhul and he.

"Don't talk so much," Tuke interrupted Puvomun's train of thoughts, "they are here to eat, can't you see? Not having their ears talked off by all of you. Have you nothing better to do?"

Nearly everyone came up with a more or less plausible reason to sit there. Peyral once more insisted she wanted her job back, Eyamsiyu wanted to talk about something he was making (Puvomun grinned, as he already knew), Ninat was there because she had to keep an eye on her mate, and Ekirä said she had everything prepared as Puvomun had asked.

"You never lost your job, Peyral," Puvomun told the huntress. "You are free to let the children run. Nobody told you to look after them, am I right?"

"Hrah," Peyral responded, "they wanted to ride pa'li so I let them." She grinned. "It was cute. But exhausting."

"She kept running with us all the time," one of the children cried out, laughing. "It was funny to see when we went faster, Puvomun!"

The two teachers laughed at that, while Peyral once more tried to slap the blabbermouthing child.

"I am always afraid that they fall," the huntress said to her defence.

"We're not," Amhul said. "They usually do it just once. That is when they learn to hold on and find their balance."

"That's good and fine. They're all yours, you have fun with their balance," Peyral said as she picked up some water to drink.

"So what did you ask Ekirä to prepare, ma Puvomun?" Amhul asked. She was curious, as usually he told her everything.

"Remember that I said I would ask her to give you lessons in shooting arrows? I did."

"You did not!"

"Oh, he did," Ekirä confirmed, "and I am all ready for you. Just let me know when you want to start."

Amhul fired a glare at Puvomun. "You..." Then she grinned. "You always do what you say." And to Ekirä she said that she would gladly take some lessons, after visiting the ikrans again.

"Oh, yes, good," said Ekirä. "I'll just come along when you go, then. With tsko swizaw, for protection." She grinned a wide grin, it was more than obvious she was as curious about the amazing find as all the others. "And later I will have a look at your bow. I think it is not the right one for you."

Meanwhile, Puvomun had turned to Eyamsiyu who calmly sat listening to all the talk.

"You have something to tell me, ma 'eylan?" the teacher asked.

"Oh, yes. Something you will like," Eyamsiyu said. "Remember the first party here, where we were all singing? Well, I started making new flutes. One is almost ready, and the second one is coming along quite well. There is some very good wood out here, ma Puvomun, and Virid'ian and Kalin Kato have been helping me a lot to get the shapes right."

"That is amazing!" Puvomun was really impressed. He had not expected that there would be two flutes already. And Eyamsiyu had another surprise.

"Kalin Kato also found a few gourd fields. We are making drums from two large ones."

"We'll have real music again soon," Ninat beamed, "it will be so wonderful when we sing again and the instruments are ready."

Puvomun and Amhul agreed. With instruments the singing would be even better.

Then a shadow fell over them. "Say guys, I'm sorry to interrupt this happy meeting, but I need to tell you something."

Jake did not sit down. "I just talked to someone on the base, and there's some complication there. I need to get my kxetse over there, and I'm taking Nusumea with me, so you're on your own again for a while.'

Puvomun was already on his feet. "What has happened?" he asked, knowing he would not be able to do something.

"Something about finding a note from the people in the link-ups," Jake said. "They asked me to come and talk things over. You're not up to flying yet, so you can't come."

Puvomun nodded.

Jake started walking away, then came back. "I don't want to push you, my friend, but I would appreciate it if you get to flying your ikran as quickly as you can. Looks like I'm going to need all the advice I can get close by for a while. Okay?"

"We both will, ma Olo'Eyktan," Puvomun said.

"What? Oh, yeah, that's me." There was the stupid grin again. It was followed by a hand on Puvomun's shoulder. "Just call me Jake. And take care."

"You too. Jake."

The clan leader jogged off, calling for Nusumea and Neytiri.

Puvomun sat down again. "I think we should finish our food fast."

Amhul nodded, she had heard Jake. Ekirä said she would be right back, and left, in search of her bow and arrows.

One of the children then crawled to the two teachers, sat down there and looked up at Puvomun.

"Ma karyu," the girl said, "they say you killed the sick ikran."

He looked at her, very seriously. "Yes. I had to. The ikran was in much pain, and it was not possible to make it well again."

The girl nodded. "So you sent it to Eywa." She seemed to think about that for a while. Then she smiled. "I am glad you sent the ikran to Eywa. Eywa loves ikrans, doesn't she?"

Puvomun smiled. "Srane, ma 'ewan. Eywa loves everyone."

"Even Palulukan!" Txetse exclaimed. This triggered the children to get up and start running around, shouting at each other and giving the adults some peace and quiet again.

When Ekirä came back, she asked what the matter was with the children as they were still making a lot of noise. The teachers rose and said they were not sure.

Ninat told them to go. "We'll keep an eye on them if there is a need. They have mothers too, so Peyral can have her job back."

Everyone laughed, including Peyral. "I was only teasing them," the huntress muttered, but she looked very relieved nonetheless.

"Amaya! Are you coming?" Ekirä called out. Her loud voice alerted Lolet as well, and as Amaya and Lolet came over, Rakan also appeared.

"I so want to see this," Rakan said, the anticipation of fun on his face.

"You will behave."

Rakan almost shrunk, hearing Mo'at's voice.

"Not the whole village should go along with them. Amaya as animal healer, Ekirä as she is a good archer. Lolet has experience flying an ikran, and so have you, Rakan, but if you make a problem, everyone has my permission to tie you to a tree. And forget you for a few days."

Amaya looked at Rakan. "These animals have been scared for a long time, and the last thing they need is a troublemaker. If you do anything stupid, I will hurt you."

"You don't scare me," Rakan muttered.

"But I do," Mo'at offered, and everyone knew she was right. "Now go."

With Amhul in the lead and Ekirä right behind her, the group set off into the forest, finding the high branches that would take them to the tree-bridge fastest. The trip was fast, and soon they were at the fallen tree.

Ekirä wanted to go first, to be safe. Amhul let her, but was right behind her, as she was very eager to be with the ikrans again.

There was no problem, so the group reached the small clearing. The teachers walked to their ikrans, and were greeted by them.

"Wou," Lolet exclaimed, "they are amazing."

"Odd colours," Rakan huffed, which earnt him a threatening look. "Okay, right, they're - uhm - ikrans."

Once the memaktoyu were with the animals, Amaya knew it was safe to approach them. She checked the herb patches and was very satisfied.

Lolet and Rakan slowly came closer, while Ekirä remained at a distance.

"You don't have proper rigs for them," Lolet said, "so riding them will be a bit difficult."

"Just a bit," Rakan giggled.

"Quiet, you." The slap followed quickly. Lolet then asked Amaya if the ikrans would be strong enough to fly.

"I think they are. But I am not sure. Maybe, if there is a way to see how strong they are..." the young woman pondered.

Lolet told the teachers to make tsaheylu and sit on the shoulders of their ikrans...

* * *

**Na'vi - English.**

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	10. Lessons for teachers

10. Lessons for teachers

It took the teachers some tries to get onto their ikrans.

"You'll learn to do that more easily," Lolet grinned as she saw the cumbersome stunts. "Don't worry about that now." She started giving some tips about how to guide an ikran in flight.

Rakan seemed to be affected by that and started to tell Puvomun while Lolet focussed on Amhul.

"Right, now if you sit stable, just relax and tell your ikran to spread its wings for a moment," the young hunter said. "But be careful, if the ikran feels pain, it has to stop. It will know that, of course, but you have to be aware of it."

Puvomun nodded and hoped he had understood. "Spread your wings, my friend, spread your wings."

"No, you don't say it," Rakan said, "you think it. As if they are your wings."

"Let Amhul try it," Lolet suggested, but Amhul was lost for a moment as well.

Puvomun closed his eyes and sensed what his ikran sensed. Then there was a sensation, a strange one. He opened his eyes and was just in time to see how the ikran retracted its wings.

It took Amhul a few tries, but then her ikran spread her wings also.

Amaya clapped her hands. "You are doing great!"

Ekirä came a bit closer now. "You will have to be careful when you fly, I think," she said as she looked up and around, "there is not much space here."

Rakan snorted. "That is easy. Just tell your ikran to fly and let it find its way. It is much better at that than we are."

Amaya looked at Rakan. "I think I have to faint now. You admit that there is something an ikran does better than you?"

Rakan was lost for words, and only when laughter was his share, he tried to defend himself, but all his attempts fell on deaf ears.

"Wait, wait, wait," Lolet shouted over the laughter. "There is something important you should know. When you reach Hometree, don't try to tell your ikran how to land on the branches at the top. Just tell it to land there, and let the ikran do the rest. It knows best." She looked at her mate. "Rakan is right."

Rakan looked less hurt after that.

"Usually it is easy to land, because then there is at least one experienced ikran maktoyu around to guide people, but we have no other way at the moment."

"Lolet, hold on," Rakan then said, "maybe we can do something. I can run back and fly out to come here. If they wait until you can see me, I can take them flying and help them get to Kelutral."

"You would do that?" Lolet asked.

"Of course. I am an experienced ikran rider, srak?" Pride was very present in Rakan, and here was his change to put it to good use.

"You are." Everyone agreed with that.

Rakan grinned and ran off.

Meanwhile the teachers were still on their ikrans, uncertain if they should sit there or not. Lolet advised them to stay where they were. "That way you are ready to try and fly when Rakan comes back."

"That boy surprises me time and again," said Amhul.

"Me too," Lolet shrugged, "but don't call him 'boy' when he can hear you. He doesn't like that."

Puvomun laughed. "We are koaka sute, old people, we can call him boy."

Lolet shook her head. "He still won't like it."

They talked a while longer, while Ekirä kept going around, as she was not familiar with this part of their new home yet. Suddenly there was a cry from above, and when they looked, Lolet recognised the shape and colours of Rakan's ikran.

"Hold on and think 'fly'," she reminded the teachers. "And not both at once!"

Her advice was sound as the opening towards the treetops was quite small, only one ikran would be able to go through it at a time.

Puvomun waited and looked at Amhul, but she was looking at him. He understood that she was going to wait for him, so he held on and thought the word.

For a moment his ikran did not seem to understand, but then a jolt of energy came from her. She spread her wings, jumped up. Somehow it did not work, but she jumped again and cried out, and then with powerful beatings of her wings, they were off the ground.

Occasionally Puvomun felt a slight strange pain, that was not his, but was his too. It flashed through his mind that he sensed the wounds of his ikran, but it did not seem to hold her back. He cried out and she cried along with him, and then they were over the trees. The teacher was in a rush after this experience, and it took him a while before he heard Rakan shouting that he should level out his flying.

Puvomun trembled as he told his ikran to fly close to Rakan's, and then he looked down, at the sea of trees below. And there was a shape coming up from a small opening.

"Amhul!"

Rakan laughed. "She can't hear you, she is too far away! Are you feeling well?" The young man came a bit closer so they did not have to shout so much.

"Yes, we are fine, but I can feel the wounds are still a problem!"

"Oe tsleram, ma Puvomun, I understand! We will wait for Amhul to join us and then go home!"

Amhul showed remarkable control of her ikran, she was with the two others very quickly, and so they sailed around for a little while. Rakan decided then that they would return.

"Look where you want to go!" he yelled, "and then in your mind move towards it! We are going that way!" He pointed to the left, where the teachers saw their home tree rising high over the canopy of the forest.

It took the singer teachers a while to get used to directing the movement of their ikran, but once they understood the trick, it proved quite easy. Puvomun compared it to floating in a river without really swimming. Just the occasional moving of a hand or foot to adjust course was all that was needed.

When they reached Hometree, Rakan started telling them to fly around the tree once, so the ikran could see how it was arranged, and then they should just tell it to land there. The animals had obviously no need for this explanation. As Rakan yelled something, sounding very disgruntled, the two dove straight for the tree and found themselves a good perch.

Puvomun had thrown his arms around the ikran's neck as it had gone into the dive, afraid to fall off, but as the landing happened so swift and fast, he was half convinced already that his ikran would have been careful enough.

"Puvomun! Puvomun!" he heard from behind him. "I'm here!"

He slowly turned, the rush of the flight still coursing through his body, and saw Amhul, waving. He laughed as he saw her shining face and watched how easily she slipped off her ikran. He dropped himself to the wide branch also, while from a little bit further the sound of another ikran arriving rustled towards him.

By the time the teacher had broken tsaheylu, Rakan was with him.

"Irayo si Eywaru," the young man said, "thanks be Eywa. You scared me just now, who taught you that?" He really looked scared and concerned, something not many people were allowed to witness.

"We didn't, really," Puvomun said as Amhul crossed the short distance to them.

"Our ikrans were hurting," she simply said, "and they wanted to sit down as quickly as they could. When the others are back, I will ask Amaya to see if there is more she can do for them."

"Oh. I see. Yes. Of course." Rakan seemed to stumble over his words.

Puvomun then asked the young man if they had to do something for the animals so they could find food.

"No, they'll be fine. They'll find food enough here. We'd best go down then. And I'll ask Nusumea Tirea if he can make eye-protection for you."

"That is very considerate of you, Rakan," Amhul grinned at the man's back. "Thank you."

The teachers agreed that covering their eyes was necessary when flying an ikran. Then they laughed as Rakan make a snorting sound.

As they reached the forest floor, Rakan loudly exclaimed that he was relieved that the two beginners had not fallen off their ikrans and that they were lucky they had not missed the tree. Before either of the teachers could comment, he was out of earshot already, and they just laughed at the way Rakan was protecting his image.

They did not lack for attention though. Rakan's loud exit had made everyone notice their return, and quickly the two were surrounded by people asking about their ikrans, and if they could see them, and about the flight, and so much more.

"We first want Nusumea or Amaya to check the ikrans," Puvomun said, "so you will have to wait."

The sounds of disappointment were only few, mostly from the children. And they were promised they could see the ikrans soon. After all, teachers with ikrans was something entirely new.

* * *

**Na'vi - English.**

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	11. Worries about Dreamwalkers

11. Worries about dreamwalkers

The people who had to walk back from the clearing arrived soon. Ekirä carried a few animals she had shot, they'd be very good for a meal.

The first thing Lolet wanted to know was if Rakan had behaved, and she was pleased to hear that he had been a very good guide for the teachers.

"He can be good," she whispered, "he just doesn't want people to know. I don't know why he does that, but as long as he does the right thing, I won't get on his tail about it. I'll go find him and treat him to something nice."

These last words were not whispered very softly, so the people around, who caught them, snickered and cracked a few jokes.

Lolet glared at them, hissed in fake anger and then walked off, her head held high and her kxetse happily swinging left and right.

"Did your flying go well?" Amaya asked. She was visibly relieved, hearing that all had been fine. And she immediately wanted to check the animals as they told her about the slight uncomfort that the teachers had sensed from the ikrans.

"You first rest, Amaya," Amhul said, a resolute sound in her voice. "They are well, they will wait. You travelled fast twice."

"I'm fine, ma tsmuke, really. Come, we have ikrans to visit." Amaya ducked away from Amhul's hands as the teacher singer wanted to prevent her from leaving.

"You will have to do better than that!" Amaya laughed as she darted towards the core of the tree from where she went up to the high branches.

Amhul's ikran had lost one of the herbal patches, so Amaya replaced that. For the rest, she decided, they were doing well and just needed some rest and time to heal.

While they were caring for the animals, there suddenly was commotion in the air around the crown of Kelutral. Puvomun saw several ikrans fly round and find a spot to touch down. Only then he recognised a few of the ikran aymaktoyu who had flown out to the clans near the river.

As they came walking, they looked very surprised to see the teachers and two strange ikrans there, but they were too much in a hurry to ask about that. One of them did call out a warning that the teachers should be careful so high up.

Puvomun grinned and did not respond. Instead, they followed the flyers down to hear what news they brought.

Ateyo, one of the men who had returned, was annoyed that Jake was not there. "We have news from the Olo'payfya, the Clan of the Stream. We need to tell someone."

Someone pointed him to Mo'at, but Puvomun addressed Ateyo. "Jake put me in charge of things when he is gone. You will have to talk to me, I think."

"You?" Disbelief was all over Ateyo's face. "But you're a singer."

"And a teacher," Amhul corrected the hunter. "If you do not believe it, go to Mo'at and don't be surprised when she sends you back."

She emitted an authority that made Ateyo frown for a moment. "Very well. The eyktan of Olo'faypya told us that some of their hunters had found a dead 'angtsìk. They found the dead hammerhead after hearing a loud noise."

A dead 'angtsìk? Puvomun wondered who would be able to kill such an enormous animal, and also why someone would want to do that. Despite their size and fearsome exterior, hammerheads were mostly harmless creatures, grazing the grasslands.

"There were prints of many feet near the dead animal," Ateyo continued. "Covered feet of Dreamwalkers."

"Thank you, ma Ateyo, this is serious news indeed. Is there more you can tell?"

"Kehe. That is all they found. We told them to watch out, and let us know if they find more tracks of the aysawtute who did this."

"Sìltsan. Good. Irayo, ma Ateyo."

Puvomun went to Mo'at and discussed with her what he had just heard.

"I am not sure if I should try to go to Jake and tell him this," he admitted.

"From what Amaya says, this would not be good, ma karyu. Your ikran is not well yet, and you are not experienced in flying. You must wait for them to return, but you can think of options."

Think of options. It sounded simple, but... what options? Puvomun thanked her and walked away, wishing his friend Nusumea was there.

As he pondered his options on the options, he passed a few children who were drawing silly patterns in the sand. The teacher stopped and watched them play. It relaxed him, and gave him some time to disregard the jumble that had gathered in his head.

The children paid him no attention, they kept playing, making straight lines and wiggly ones, circles and-

"Rolun," Puvomun said to himself. Eureka. He had an idea, thanks to watching the children. Now he needed an experienced ikran maktoyu to help him. This proved to be Ateyo.

"What can I tell you more, karyu?"

The teacher asked him to sit down as he started drawing in the sand and placed a pebble somewhere. "This is where we are. If this is the aysawtute camp..." -he placed another pebble- "... can you then show me where the Olo'payfya lives?"

Ateyo stared at the makeshift map for a while. Then he made a meandering line away from the home pebble. "This is the river. There is a clan here, and one here..." The hunter picked up a twig and stuck it in the ground next to the line he had made. "This is where the Olo'faypya are."

The two men reached the same conclusion. "The Dreamwalkers did not go very far during the time they are missing."

After the long awaited return of Jake and Neytiri, late in the afternoon, Puvomun and Ateyo were finally able to convey the news. Puvomun let Ateyo tell what he had seen and heard, then the teacher showed the map with the pebbles and the twig.

"Yeah, strange. They could move a lot faster, so they have something in mind," Jake agreed. "We found that the door to the hidden link-chamber is locked. That was not hard to open, the aysawtute said. Norm and some others were in there, and they found a note on one of the link-ups. Quite disturbing."

The olo'eyktan sighed.

"The note said that the six are on an expedition and we should not try to follow them. Nobody should, as they know what they are doing."

That caused discussion. Not many Sky people knew what they were doing here.

"But that is not the worst part. The note also said that they rigged two of the links. They have a bomb inside. Nobody is to open the links or stop the connection from outside, or they will blow up half the base and all people on it. Now we're not sure what kind of bomb they have, but as the mercenaries left, they did not take all their crap with them, so we have to assume they got something very nasty in there. They may even have a set of bombs linked up that go off together."

"But why would they do this?" someone asked.

"We don't know," Jake said. "We just have to be careful for now. The door is guarded, but there are some... complications."

He explained that the note had contained information about how the avatar drivers would come out of the link-ups two at the time, to eat and sleep, and also change the position of the bombs.

"Nobody is to be in the room, there just has to be food and some beds."

"What we don't understand is that they say they mean no harm. They just want to go on their expedition," Neytiri said, "and they feel that this is the good way to assure their safety."

"It makes no sense," Jake thought out loud. "If they want to go out on the surface, they could have just asked us. We could have taken them, helped them."

"And made sure they were safe, so they do not have to kill an 'angtsik," Nusumea Tirea said. He looked very upset over that.

"I'll get on the radio and tell them what you found out with your map. Maybe they can figure out why these idiots went there." Jake left the small assembly. After a few steps he turned. "Hey teachers. Good going on your ikrans!" Then he walked off.

The villagers talked a lot about the strange news that evening. Everyone agreed that it was good that the Dreamwalkers had not harrassed the Olo'payfya, although the senseless killing of the hammerhead was disapproved of by all.

The aysawtute on the base had reported back to Jake that there was nothing special around the area where the runaways had been, which made everything even more unclear.

Later that evening more people returned, from visiting the other clans. None of those had seen or heard anything extraordinary, but at least now as many Na'vi as possible were warned that they could run into six Dreamwalkers.

* * *

**Na'vi - English**.

'Angtsìk - hammerhead

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

Rolun - Na'vi equivalent of "Eureka", I got it!

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	12. Par

12. Par

As the clan was sharing a meal, Lolet and Rakan disappeared, after eating quickly. Puvomun saw them go, disappearing in the dark. He shrugged, they probably had plans of their own. He noticed then that Jake had seen the two leave also and was whispering to Neytiri who laughed at what she heard.

"They know something," Amhul voiced his thoughts. "But if Jake knows too, it can't be very bad."

Puvomun nodded, but did not feel completely convinced. After all, their new clan leader was Jake, and that man had been quite unpredictable so far.

A strange scraping sound reached the people who were gathered around the fire, making heads turn, and questions were asked. Alas, nobody gave an answer to these questions, although Puvomun was quite certain that Jake could if he wanted to.

"We'll find out later, I am certain," Amhul said as she reached for a piece of meat that looked as if it was waiting for her. "Lolet and Rakan are just the ones to ask if something strange has to be done."

"Oh, you are so right, ma Amhul," Puvomun grinned.

The scraping sound ended. A few heartbeats later a shock ran through the crowd as they all heard a high-pitched scream, which had to come from Lolet.

"Nothing wrong!" her voice sounded a moment after that, and all heard her laugh.

By then nobody was eating anymore. All people just sat and waited for more unexpected sounds. They were not disappointed.

After some more scraping and a loud curse from Rakan, which made many children giggle, there was tapping. While parents warned their offspring not to remember the word they had just heard, the tapping came and went, and came again.

Suddenly there was silence. This was perhaps even more worrying than the strange sounds that had been coming from the dark.

Amhul put her hand on Puvomun's arm and when he looked at her she said: "Taw." Her eyes were shining as she said the word.

Unvoluntarily he looked up at the dark sky. "What? Why do you say 'sky'?" he asked as he looked back at his mate.

"Taw. I will call my ikran Taw. Because she takes me to the sky." Amhul smiled, looked very happy and very beautiful to Puvomun as the light from the fire softened her features.

"That is a very beautiful name, ma yawne," he smiled back at her, feeling lucky to be with her.

"You need to find a name for your ikran also," Amhul said. Her last words were almost drowned in the noise that Rakan made as he and Lolet came back to the fire.

Puvomun just nodded, not wanting to make the effort of screaming at his mate. They stood, as all the others, trying to make sense of the weirdness that possessed Rakan. He was doing some kind of crazy dance around the fire, Lolet just as mad. They yelled "Par, par, par, par, par!" continuously.

Puvomun searched for Mo'at and Nusumea Tirea. Perhaps they could do something about these two. Before he could signal either of the two, however, Rakan stopped his insane behaviour and exclaimed that the 'par' was ready and that everyone should follow them. Uttering something that could be a war cry, the two ran off again, a stream of children right behind them who had taken up the "par, par" cry.

Jake was laughing loudly.

"See, I knew he had something to do with this," Puvomun nodded.

Amhul laughed. "Come. We will go and see what they did."

Hand in hand they followed the crowd that had already started to move into the direction.

It was not hard to find. A large new fire burnt scaringly close to one of the trunk-parts of Kelutral that went into the soil. Two torches were hanging from vines, which looked even more worrying. The light of the torches divulged a strange wooden board that also hung from a few vines. On the board someone had inscribed three indecipherable marks.

On the ground there were several large gourd jugs. The smell that came from them was undeniably kava.

"Welcome to our par!" Lolet shouted to everyone as she waved a cup. "We have kava, so the most important for the par is here!"

From somewhere behind them, the teachers heard Jake's laughter. The man roared so loud that Puvomun wondered how long the man could sustain that. Luckily it did not last very long.

Jake caught up with the group and, his arm around Neytiri's shoulders, he looked up at the sign. He laughed again and then said: "Not perfect, but I love it. Damn, we have the first Omatikaya bar on Pandora. This calls for a celebration!"

For a while the troubles around the Dreamwalkers were forgotten. Kava and other beverages flowed freely, songs started here and there, and then Eyamsiyu and two musicians arrived. Nobody had seen them slip away, but upon their return they carried a large flute and a drum.

Puvomun noticed that they had prepared this well, as they carried the large flute to a few smaller treetrunks from where slings hung. The flute was positioned in them, while the drummer took his instrument and sat down, starting a slow and steady rhythm.

The teacher caught Eyamsiyu's eye; the man's face was one proud smile as the second musician stood with the flute and evoked the first sounds from it.

Eyamsiyu had done a marvellous job, Puvomun thought. The sound of this flute was amazing. He then saw Korun and Ekirä standing close by.

Korun was pointing at the large flute and talking to Ekirä. Puvomun recalled how the young man had helped Eyamsiyu find the right wood for the flute. Apparently he had done more than just find and carry it, he thought with appreciation. That was good. Making flutes was a special and almost a sacred trade among the Omatikaya. It should not be forgotten or lost.

As the song of the flute grew stronger, the sound of the people's voices faded away while everyone was becoming enchanted with the music that danced with the beats of the drum.

Slowly the song from the flute changed, and Puvomun discovered the start to one of the First Songs. He took Amhul's hand and walked her to where the drummer sat. From the eyes of the flute player he saw that this was exactly what the woman had intended.

When Puvomun started to sing, Amhul joined in after the first words, and Ninat joined them almost instantly.

"Taw, the sky, where animals fly,  
Klltxe, the ground, to which most are bound,  
Kilvan, the river, the water, life-giver,  
Txep, the fire, with flames growing higher,  
Warming the people and bringing the light.

Nantang si 'angtsik, rìtì si pa'li,  
All children of Eywa inhabit the world.

Ayutral, the trees, the homes for the People,  
Pay, the water, the quencher of thirst,  
Ayseze, the flowers, where beauty abounds,  
Utu mauti, the fruit that we eat,  
Yerik, the hexapede, giver of meat.

Nantang sì 'angtsik, ikran sì Na'vi,  
All children of Eywa inhabit the world."

Everyone sang along with the changing chorus, leaving the verses to the clear voices of the singers. Even Jake, who had been so loud and boisterous just moments ago, was calm and sang the chorus without mistakes. Lolet and Rakan stood side by side, tails around each other, singing too.

The song came to an end and a silence spread over the people.

"Wou," Eyamsiyu said then. "I hope this did not kill the party spirit."

It took a while before people started grinning and talking again, as the impact of the song slowly ebbed away. Voices broke the quiet, conversations started back up, and kava and fruit juice were handed round to all. Txetse got his hands on a cup of kava by accident, but thanks to his mother that did not end in a drunk child, although the child was angry at the missed opportunity.

Puvomun and Amhul talked to Eyamsiyu, complimenting him on the wonderful flute he had made.

"Korun helped," the man said, shuffling his feet a bit as he was not one to take praise very well. "He did a lot of work."

"He had a good teacher then, I would say," Amhul said. "It is very very good. And the drum has a good sound also. Where did you find what you needed?"

"Oh, here and there, in the forest. Eywa provides, also for instruments," Eyamsiyu grinned.

"You worked very hard on those," Ninat overruled his modesty, "and very long too. You wanted the instruments to be ready and you did it. We are all proud of you. Now come, you have to drink something." The woman smiled at the teachers and dragged her mate away to one of the rapidly emptying kava jugs.

"She knows him well." Amhul's hand found Puvomun's, and he felt how her tail touched his.

"And you know me well."

"Srane. I do. I know you just want something to drink and then find some silence."

Puvomun just looked at her. She really knew him well.

"Wait," she said, and walked away. When she came back, she had two cups with her, handed one to him and then took his hand. They walked to the side of the river, leaving most of the bustle of the party behind them. It proved hard to get away from Rakan's outbursts, but those were only few.

In silence they sat there for some time. Then Amhul started telling about the things that had been worrying her for a long time. Many were just small things, and she knew that, but still, Puvomun understood that she had to talk about them, and he listened.

Each time Amhul talked about something that occupied her mind, he took a bit of grass, and in the end, when she had said all that she wanted, he held his hand up.

"What is that?" she wondered.

"Those are all your worries, ma yawne. I picked a strand of grass for each one, and those are all of them. Now you have to find a flat bit of bark."

Amhul frowned. Puvomun could tell by the way her bioluminescent spots moved. Then she looked around and picked something up. "Would this be good?"

"Txantsan, excellent." Puvomun dropped the grass onto the bark, and holding her hand, he said "Come."

He stepped into the flowing water of the river. "Put the bark in the water."

Without asking why, she did so. The water took over the small patch of wood and took it away. Soon it was out of sight of the two people who then climbed back on the river side.

"Why was that?" Amhul finally asked.

Before Puvomun could answer, there was a gentle rustling of grass behind them. It was Nusumea Tirea.

"That is a little float that takes your worries away," the man said. "And, you know, ma Puvomun, there is something here you can learn too." Then he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Amhul asked.

"I don't know. But what did he mean?" Puvomun wondered about that more.

"Was he right?" Amhul asked, taking Puvomun's hand again.

"Huh? Oh. About the float, yes. That was what I intended it to be. Something to take your worries away."

"That is a nice thought, ma yawne... but you are my float. You take my worries away."

Puvomun smiled, appreciating her words. "But I am the kind that adds new ones."

"Then we will come here again and sit at the river, kilvan, and float together."

Then Puvomun understood what Nusumea Tirea meant that he could learn. At that moment he knew the name for his ikran. Kilvan. River.

* * *

**Na'vi - English.**

'Angtsìk - hammerhead

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Ketuwong - alien

Kilvan - river

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

Rolun - Na'vi equivalent of "Eureka", I got it!

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Taw - sky

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	13. Air recon

13. Air recon

"Kilvan? What kind of silly name is 'River' for an ikran?" Rakan, despite his aching head, tried to talk Puvomun out of his choice. "Come on, Puvomun, there is nothing watery about that animal except when it pees. You can't be serious."

"I am, though. You float on a river and you float on an ikran," the teacher said without hesitation.

"Hrah. But on an ikran you can go fast!" Rakan held his head at his exclaiming, but persisted his point of view.

"A river has rapids too, ma Rakan. They are fast as well," Nusumea Tirea said. "I think it is a good name."

"'Koaka karyu' would be more fitting," the youngster muttered, feeling he was going to be overpowered as well as outnumbered. "You are an old teacher after all. OUCH!"

"Shut up, Rakan," said Lolet who joined the group. "No more insulting Puvomun or I will slap your head everytime I see it today. Oh, there you are." Another slap was Rakan's.

"Hey, I didn't say a word," Rakan complained.

"I'm just practicing," Lolet commented calmly.

"That is enough, children," Amhul said, her voice stern. "No more hitting each other."

"I didn't hit, she started," Rakan pouted poorly, but Amhul was not impressed.

"You have things to do, I am sure. Like gathering and cleaning the cups from last night?"

"You can't tell me what to do," Rakan countered.

"I am just reminding you, Rakan. And I invite you for helping with a lesson with the children, if the cups are too much for you."

The group laughed as Rakan got up and went his way, muttering about cups and old people who did not understand fun. The youngster muttered even more as he almost ran into someone but fell silent when that someone turned out to be the clan leader.

"What's wrong with him?" the Olo'eyktan asked with his usual flair. "His hangover got hung over?"

The puzzled looks that were directed at Jake did not tell him anything, but he did not seem to care very much. "I need a word with you guys," he said to Puvomun and Nusumea. "Did someone see Amaya? I may need her too."

People looked round, but nobody had seen the young woman.

"If someone spots her, send her to us, please."

Jake then took the two men to a silent spot. "Sorry to drag you away, but I had a talk with Norm at the base just now. A few of the - uhm - travellers woke up this night and showed themselves. They are well, that is a good thing. They have guns, though, and that's not so good."

"Guns. Weapons," Puvomun said, to confirm that he understood.

"Yup. Big ones, and they said they are not afraid to use them. Makes no sense, as there is no nantang or palulukan in that room. There is something very wrong there, and we have to find out what. And since the guys in these link-ups are not going to tell, we will have to find their uniltrrr... damn... Dreamwalker bodies and ask them."

"Uniltrantokx," Puvomun automatically said, as he was used to correcting children.

"Whatever. Those, yes."

"Those what?" the clear voice of Amaya asked as she joined the talking men.

Quickly she was told the news.

"There are still people away, to other clans," said Jake, "so I will need everyone with wings to do air recon."

Three faces stared at him blankly.

"I mean," Jake said amidst a sigh, "that everyone who can fly will have to pitch in and do some flying around trying to find these people."

"Oh."

"And I'm sorry, Puvomun, but that means Amhul also."

The teacher singer took in a deep breath. "I understand, Olo'eyktan. I will talk to her."

"I can come with you if you want," Jake offered, but Puvomun said it would be fine.

As he walked off, he caught that Nusumea was asked to do some surveillance as well.

Amhul stared at her mate as she heard what Jake had asked. Her first words were: "But the children-". Then she rose to her feet. "I understand. But will our ikrans be well enough?" She recalled the pain they'd had the previous day.

"We should ask Amaya. Maybe she can have a look."

The two walked to Jake and Amaya. Nusumea had left, to do something, probably. Amaya, when asked, said that she had already examined the ikrans and they were well.

"Without us? Didn't they object to that?"

"No, they sort of trust me by now. They know I am not there to hurt them," Amaya grinned.

"But still, they are in the higher part. They won't come down to you, and you can't call them."

The teachers had already learnt that there was a specific sound they would have to make to call their ikran. Somehow they knew it, as if their ikran had told them.

"That's true," the animal healer agreed, "but I can climb."

Even Jake frowned at that. "You climb among all of them? You're insane."

"I've survived until now," was the calm reply.

"Are you ready to fly?" Nusumea asked the teachers as he returned. He held something in his hand. "Here, I fetched those for you. They may not be perfect, but they should help you."

As Amhul and Puvomun each took an object, they saw that it were eye protections. Only then they noticed he was wearing one as well. It was strange for them to put the things on, but with some fumbling and help it all worked out well.

"Ateyo will fly with you," Jake said, "I already talked with him about it. He knows where to go and not go too far. You are new in the air, and your animals need to recover. Good luck."

Before their clan leader could walk off to other business, Puvomun told him that they would first tell the children they would be gone.

"Maybe Ninat and Tuke can play with them," Amhul suggested, "I will go and ask them."

"I'll never get free of children," Jake uttered. "First they outsing me and now they are more important than air surveillance? I should never have gotten this job. Next thing I'm running the kindergarten here."

The teachers laughed as they walked off. It did not take long until they were walking up to the ikrans, where Ateyo and Nusumea already were waiting. They did not manage to work out between themselves what a kindergarten was.

Ateyo explained where they were supposed to go. "We'll go calm," he assured the teachers, "we are just looking. Just look around and let the others know if you see something unusual."

That was easy and clear enough.

First Ateyo and Nusumea called their ikrans and after they had flown off, it was the teachers' turn. As they sat on their ikrans, with flying rigs this time, they looked at each other.

"Trust the ikran," Puvomun said, "just let it fly."

Amhul nodded, pushed the eyewear in place and held on. Taw, her ikran, cried out as it jumped off the branch.

Puvomun watched how they fell down at first, but quickly gained altitude again after Taw had spread her wings.

"Let's fly with them, Kilvan," he said. Then he thought it, and plummeted to the ground for a moment as well. Wind rushed in his face, and only with effort he managed the eye protection in place. He had forgotten that little detail.

The four ikran aymaktoyu lined up then, and in a gentle turn they set their direction, away from hometree.

Ateyo did not make the journey hard for the new flyers. "You will just fly on like this. We are going towards that point," he told the teachers while pointing towards a patch of open grassland. "Nusumea and I will scout over other parts, but we'll come back at times to make sure you are nltsan, srak?"

"Srane," the teachers said. They felt fine with that option, as this was only their second time out with their ikrans.  
Puvomun and Amhul looked around, in the air with the clouds so close suddenly, at the forest below them, that seemed to rush by at an incredible speed, and also at each other, sharing their delight.

A sound drew their attention upwards, where they saw a group of eight wild ikranay fly, high over them. The forest banshees, much smaller than their mountain counterparts, were not able to carry people, but they were very fast. Taw, Amhul's ikran, shouted its raw cry as her rider laughed at the sight of the animals.

Nusumea came back then, and asked how they felt.

"We are wonderful, ma tsmukam," said Puvomun, "but I am afraid we are not looking around at the ground as much as we should. There is so much wonder to behold when we are here."

"Of course," the healer hunter replied, "you are singers. You look at the world in a different way as well. We are coming closer to the river again soon, so please fly lower and look down a little more."

"We will, ma Nusumea, we will," Amhul assured him.

"Sltsan," Nusumea said. "Ateyo will join you again soon." Then he flew off, sharply turning away and dropping to the crowns of the trees as if he was going to attack those. It showed how good an ikran maktoyu he was.

"Fly lower, ma Kilvan," Puvomun said and thought, as he patted the strong neck of his ikran. They descended, but not much.

"We must tell them how much lower, I think," Amhul suggested as she lower Taw to where Puvomun and Kilvan were. "I will try."

Puvomun watched her, and then she suddenly dropped down sharply. Amhul shrieked in surprise, and then Taw was flying stable and straight again, about four man-heights over the highest treetops. In a more orderly way Kilvan went lower, to fly next to Amhul, but not before Puvomun had made sure they were still going in the right direction.

"How did you do that?" he asked her when they were level again.

"I thought of being here. Well, something like that." Amhul's face still bore signs of the excitement that she had just gone through. "And Taw responded very fast."

"I saw that. You scared me."

"Not half as much as I scared me, ma Puvomun," Amhul said. And she laughed.

* * *

**Na'vi - English.**  
'Angtsk - hammerhead  
Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree  
Ayewan - young ones  
Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind  
Ayfo makto nwin - They ride too fast  
Ayikran - plural of ikran  
Aynivi - plural of nivi  
Ayoey atxkxe - our land  
Aysa'nok - mothers  
Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')  
Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans  
Aysko / sko - bows  
Ayuniltranyu - plural of uniltranyu, dreamwalkers  
'Eveng - a child  
Eveng - children  
'Ewantu - young one  
'Ewll - plant  
'Eylan - friend  
Eylan - plural of 'eylan  
Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia  
Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us  
Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you  
Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses  
Fngap - metal  
Fngap ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits  
Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens  
Heyn - to sit  
H'i - small  
Ikran - mountain banshee  
Ikran makto - ikran rider  
Ikranay - forest banshee  
Irayo - thank you  
'Ite - daughter  
Kaltx - hello  
Karyu - teacher  
Kava - alcoholic drink  
Ke nltsan - not well  
Kefyak? - right?  
Kehe - no  
Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives  
Kelku lefngap - house of metal  
Ketuwong - alien  
Kyevame - May we see each other again  
Koaka karyu - old teacher  
Kxam - middle  
Kxawm - maybe, perhaps  
Kxetse - tail  
Lu - is, to be  
Ma yawne - (my) love  
Makto zong - travel safely  
Mawey - calm down  
Mesawtute - two Sky people  
Meveng - two children  
Mllte - to agree  
Nantang - six-legged direwolf  
Nga - you  
Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved  
Nltsan - well  
Nprrte - you're welcome  
Ngey - your (ngey sa'nok - your mother)  
Nivi - hammock  
Numeyu - Student  
Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse  
Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa  
Oe ke lu - I am not  
Oel omum - I know  
Oey koaka 'eylan - my old friend  
Olo'eyktan - clan leader  
Pa'li - six-legged direhorse  
Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator  
Po lu - he is  
Pxask - very bad curse-word  
Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)  
Riti - stingbat  
Rolyu - singer  
Rolun - Na'vi equivalent of "Eureka", I got it!  
'Rrta - Earth  
Sa'nok - mother  
Saronyu - hunters  
Sempul - father  
Set - now  
S - and (used in listing things)  
Sltsan - good  
Skxawng - moron, idiot  
Sran, srane - yes  
Srung - help (n)  
Srung si - to help  
Swizaw - arrow  
Tam - Good, okay  
Taronyu - hunter  
Taw - sky  
Tawtute - Sky person, one human  
Tokx - body  
Tsa'u lu sltsan - that is good  
Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora  
Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman  
Tsamsiyu - warrior  
Tsko - bow  
Tsmuk - sibling  
Tsmukan - brother  
Tsmuke - sister  
Tswin - queue, braid  
Tokx - body  
Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)  
Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)  
Uniltrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body  
Uniltranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body  
Utral Aymokriy - the Tree of Voices  
Vitra - soul  
Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls  
Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	14. Encounters

14. Encounters

The two teachers flew on, now more serious and dedicated to looking for things unusual. It was very difficult for them to decide what that would be, as most anything they saw was unusual for them from their position in the air.

Once they were surprised by a small flock of ayfkio suddenly emerging from the forest roof. The four-winged fish-predators with their long necks, large beaks and sharp teeth were however not interested in the two lone ikran riders. They just happened to go in the same direction for a while, flying slightly lower than the teachers.

When a wide bend in the river came into view, the ayfkio changed course and went down. Obviously that was where they had their fishing spot.

As the animals and their screams fell behind them, Amhul and Puvomun talked about that magnificent thing they had just seen. In their old home there had hardly been any fkio around, and here they had seen so many at once!

Ateyo and Nusumea then came back to them. Upon being asked, they said they had not seen anything that was alarming or strange. Just beautiful and breathtaking.

Nusumea laughed. Ateyo shook his head for a moment, but held back any remarks.

"We are close to the grass plains now," he said instead. "We will fly even lower there, but beware that there can be sturmbeests. If you see those, go up again. Just to be safe."

Amhul asked why that was, since sturmbeests usually were not considered very dangerous.

"They have many young with them now," Ateyo knew, "and then they are very protective. When they raise their head they can be much taller than you expect."

That made sense. After all, they were no hunters. Hunters would know things like that, and would be prepared to react faster. And, as Puvomun added, their ikrans were still not fully healed, which was also something to consider.

"Very true, karyu," Ateyo grinned.

The flight to the flatland was only short from that point on, and lower again they went. Amhul and Puvomun spotted many smaller animals in the grass. Some did not seem to care about the shapes racing over them, others jumped up and dashed off in all directions, which was almost too amusing to witness.

Ateyo and his ikran swooped up for a moment, then lowered to the level of the others.

"I see something," he notified them, "over there. We'll go up and have a look."

Puvomun was puzzled. How could the man have seen something far away, at this speed and flying so low? It had to be a trait of a warrior or a hunter, because no matter how much he tried, he saw nothing. Until they flew higher.

In the distance was the shape of an aysawtute flying machine. A 'Samson', as Jake called the things. And as the flyers came closer, they discerned a group of Sky people walking around as if they were looking for something. Could that be the ones they were looking for?

Ateyo however said these were other people. "The ones we look for walk around in Dreamwalker bodies. These are ordinary Sky people. Let's go and talk with them. Maybe they found something."

Swiftly they crossed the remaining distance. Their approach was not a surprise to the aysawtute, but that was what Ateyo had aimed for. They did not want to scare anyone, as they probably all were out here for the same reason.

Kilvan seemed reluctant to touch down in the grass, and only when she actually did so, Puvomun understood why. Landing on the hard ground was still painful. Just settling down on a branch in a tree was much smoother.

"Tam tam, ma Kilvan," he whispered, stroking the neck of the ikran. "Soon the pain will be over, and then you will be happy again." Only then he broke tsaheylu with her. He closed his eyes during that, as it always felt as a loss, as if something was taken from him.

The group walked towards the small people. Most of them were strangers to Puvomun.

"Hi," one of them said, who looked like the leader of the group. "My name's Archer. I assume you are here to look for the runaway avatars as well?"

Ateyo said: "Yes. We have been looking for them. We are flying along the river to find them but they seem to be somewhere else."

Archer nodded. "This forest is too big. We would not have that problem back on earth, but I wouldn't want to go back there. We'll smoke them out sooner or later."

"Smoke? How can smoke help you?" Amhul asked the man.

Archer laughed. "Sorry, it is a thing we say. It means we'll find them."

"Ah. Yes. We have to."

"There are some big markings here on the ground," one of the other Sky people said, pointing around. "Would you have any idea what made those?"

Nusumea and Ateyo had already seen the sturmbeest's marks and explained them to the small people. Again they issued the warning of the young and urged the men to stay close to their flying machine when a herd of aysalioang was near.

"Appreciate your concern," Archer said. "We're going to head out again and fly more west." He pointed. "Maybe we can find something there. Good luck, people!"

"Irayo, At'sha. Good luck for you, Eywa will watch over you as well," Puvomun said. It pleased him that they all seemed to know Eywa.

The aysawtute stood and watched as the Na'vi people walked back to their waiting animals. It was clear that they had not seen ikrans very often, if at all, because when the four flew up, the men all walked into the field to have a better view.

"We go further along the river," Ateyo decided. "Puvomun and Amhul will follow the stream again."

And so the teacher duo followed the stream, going further and further, crossing another plain where, much to their delight, they saw a group of sturmbeests drink. At one point they actually thought they had discovered something strange, but that proved to be just a discolouration of some shrubs.

"You two should go back now," Ateyo told the teacher scouts. "You are not used to flying this long, and your ikrans will appreciate the rest as well."

Amhul as well as Puvomun agreed. Their legs were starting to complain about being in the folded position so long. Then they faced a slight problem...

"How do we get home? I am not sure where we are now."

The other two laughed. "Just think of home and picture Kelutral in your mind. They will find it for you."

That was just too simple, but it proved to work. Before they had a chance to say goodbye, the ikrans had already picked up the mental image from their riders, turned, and headed back to the safe environment of Hometree.

In the village things seemed to be going their normal routine. Children were playing or singing, people were doing their usual work.

Jake and Neytiri were not there, so Puvomun and Amhul had time to relax after their long flight.

Amaya was not to be found either, but there was an unexpected visitor. It was Norm Spellman. He sat with Eyamsiyu and there was a halfway finished drum with them as well as a few seemingly unrelated items, as a small gourd and some sticks.

"No, wait, I am sure the gourd has the same function as the drum, it has to do something with the sound," Norm was busy explaining. "I'm no expert on this, but I think I got it." He tried to tie a piece of string to the gourd and the stick, but the stick jumped away everytime.

"Right. That didn't work," the man concluded his failed effort.

"Again." Eysamsiyu did not exactly encourage Norm. "Maybe there is something we miss."

"What are you trying to do?" Amhul said after witnessing the scene for a while.

"Oh, hello," Norm said as he stood to greet the two. "May Eywa- oh, right. Too formal again. I need more training."

His disarming smile made the teachers smile back.

"I'm here to talk to Jake, but he's still gone," Norm explained his presence. "And then I saw Eyamsiyu here, with this drum, so I thought I might help. Or at least watch what he does."

Eyamsiyu laughed as he continued working on the drum.

Puvomun picked up the small gourd. "This is not fit to be a drum, ma Norm," he said, judging the object. "I am not an expert either, but even an 'eveng can see that."

"Yeah, I know. I was trying to make this into... I dunno... a harp or so. Or a guitar."

"Kxì'tah?" Amhul frowned. "What is that?" She didn't even want to try that other word. Ha'p.

Norm got lost in a lengthy explanation of an 'Rrta musical instrument his brother used to play, with something like a gourd on one end, a stick attached to it, and thin vines or strings along the stick that made sound inside the gourd. The teachers listened to him patiently, while Eyamsiyu's face showed surprise and, at times, slight signs of despair.

"I'm not making much sense, am I?" Norm then said, as he noticed that his audience was not really following his description. "I'm sorry. Didn't hurt to try though." He looked a bit disappointed, but tried to hide that. Then he noticed something about the teachers.

"Hey, you have goggles."

This was impossible to pronounce. "Koh-kl?"

"Yeah, here, on your head." Norm pointed at the eye protection they had forgotten. "I thought only ikran flyers had those." His expression changed from wonder to faint understanding then. "Oh, no, don't tell me you have ikrans!"

Amhul and Puvomun started telling Norm what had happened, and as they did, Jake and Neytiri arrived. The two came wandering from the tree, but sped up their pace as they saw Norm and the teachers.

"Hey, Norm."

"Hey, Jake," said Norm. "They were just telling me- well, you know what. We got some disturbing news."

"What?" Jake demanded to know.

"They found the Samson pilot that was kidnapped to fly the avatars out. He's dead. And the Samson is a wreck."

* * *

**Na'vi - English**.

'Angtsìk - hammerhead

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

At'sha - "Archer" (name of the man, chapter 14)

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfkio - many tetrapteron, four-winged flying animals

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Ikranay - forest banshee

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Koaka karyu - old teacher

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

Rolun - Na'vi equivalent of "Eureka", I got it!

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Taw - sky

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	15. Trust and arrows

15. Trust and arrows

"Where did they find the pilot? Any idea what happened?" Jake asked. His jaw was tense all of a sudden and anger radiated from every inch of his body.

"Somewhere south of here," Norm said while waving a hand.

"South? What the hell were they doing there? We've been looking all over but not so much there," Jake growled, visibly displeased as he smacked a fist in a palm. "It is as if they are a step ahead of us."

As Jake and Norm talked, Neytiri asked the teacher singers what they had found, and if they were well after their long trip.

"We are fine, ma Neytiri," Puvomun said, "unfortunately we only found a group of aysawtute who were also searching for the ayuniltìrantokx."

"We're not sure what happened," Norm went on. "They're still working on the crash site. It's not really far from here, we could get there by horse..."

"Right." Jake frowned as he thought.

Neytiri nodded to Puvomun's words. "Good. We heard they are looking too."

Jake was not surprised the teachers had not discovered much.

"Ateyo and Nusumea will return soon," Amhul said. "Maybe they found more."

"I doubt that," Jake said. "This is just weird. Norm, you, I and Neytiri will go and see if there's something near the Samson. You two stay here and do... something. You've done enough for today I think."

That was for Puvomun and Amhul.

As Neytiri said that she was going to find fa'li and walked off, the teachers said that they would do more if it was needed. Then Jake and Norm made their way to the spot where the horses were as well.

Before the three rode off, Jake came back to Puvomun and Amhul. "If one of the other groups come back and they have important news, see if you can find someone to tell us, will you? South. That way." He did not wait for a response as he pointed. He turned the pa'li and rode off, disappearing into the woods quickly, with Neytiri and Norm in the lead.

"At least we know which path they took," Puvomun said as he took the eye protection from his head. It had been there so long that he didn't even notice it anymore. Amhul followed his example. Then they went to entertain some children.

"Ah. You are back."

The children had just finished a numbers game as the voice spoke out. It was Ekirä. She held two bows and a handful of arrows.

Amhul looked at her mate. "Do you have anything to do with this?"

"Only my promise," the teacher singer laughed, "But I think this time it is serious."

"Yes. It is. I am going to take the teacher away and she will be the student for a while. Here, this is yours." Ekirä held a bow out to Amhul.

Amhul rose and inspected the bow. "No, it's not. Mine has small feathers at the top."

Ekirä grinned. "We can put your feathers on this one, if it works for you. Puvomun showed me your bow, and I was right, it is not good for you. Too long and too heavy. That is why I made this one for you."

The children laughed at the surprised face of their teacher and Puvomun told the women to go and do their dangerous practices elsewhere.

"I am not that bad at shooting!" Amhul exclaimed at him, causing the children to laugh again, even harder. After all, there was nothing more fun than seeing squabbling teachers!

"Puvomun," one of the boys asked as Ekirä led Amhul away, "do you have to shoot people when you fly?"

"No, we don't have to. We just fly, and we look around."

"Oh." The boy looked a little disappointed.

"Why do you ask, little one?"

"Rakan says that it is important that you can shoot people when you fly."

"I think it is more important to know when you have to shoot people," Puvomun said. "Shooting someone is not so difficult, but telling someone that you shot the wrong person is."

The children pondered over that for a while and even the arrow-happy boy had to agree that this was true.

Puvomun knew that he had to do something cheerful now. It was not good sending the children away with such gloomy thoughts, so he told them to race to the river where they would go swimming. That proved a great idea.

A lot of splashing soon was heard in the village, mixed with shouting, laughing and outbursts of war- and other cries. Puvomun was in the midst of all this, and occasionally picked up one of the children and threw him or her away, evoking even more cries of joy. The queue of children waiting to be thrown never seemed to lessen, until he was so tired that he was breathing hard as he made his way to dry land and lay down, laughing.

Some of the parents had come to watch the spectacle and laughed as well, pointing at their offspring having fun.

Suddenly a man pushed forward. "Puvomun. You are wanted."

"Huh? Why?" the teacher said as he hoisted himself on one elbow.

"Tawtewng has returned, and he is asking for you." The man looked in a hurry. "He's hurt."

Puvomun jumped up. "Please look after your children," he quickly told a few parents that were close to him, and then he rushed along after the man who had come to warn him.

When they came close to the tree, Amaya and Mo'at were kneeling down with Tawtewng, who had a big wound on his right shoulder. The women worked quickly and very skilled.

"Puvomun..." Tawtewng stammered as he talked. "I think we found them."

"We? You are alone. What happened?" Puvomun asked.

"We were at the Hellfire plateau, Atrutey and I, when we saw a tawtute boat on the-"

Tawtewng yelled for pain as Amaya closed the wound and pressed down hard on it. The next moment the warrior passed out. He would not be talking for a while.

Amaya looked up at Puvomun. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm afraid you missed something important now?"

Puvomun waved a hand. "That's fine. Don't worry. Take care of him." He got to his feet. "I need a horse and find Jake to tell him this. Tell Amhul where I am when she comes back." He paced off to where he could usually find pa'li.

"Where is Amhul?" Amaya yelled after him.

"Tsko swizaw practice with Ekirä," he replied, then picked up his pace.

Soon he was on horseback and rode along as fast as he dared. Hellfire plateau, Tawtewng had said. That was to the south, yes, but not straight south. The river was took a bend to the west first. It was wide at the plateau and there was a huge lake that led on into three or four new rivers that went in all directions. That was all he knew from the tales that ikran aymaktoyu had told after their flights over the land.

At certain places Puvomun had to slow the horse down to a speed he could easily do on foot, but the undergrowth there was so dense and treacherous that he did not dare to make the horse go faster. If it fell and hurt itself, then he'd have a serious problem.

After a few of those delays the path was open again and he could press on until he reached the site where the Samson had crashed.

The spot was hard to miss. Many of the large trees had deep scrape marks on them, and along a clear path smaller trees and bushes had been chopped down or cut off. Something had fallen down in a strange way and at a high speed. Slowly he eased the horse forward, and when he heard voices the teacher called out Jake's name.

"Puvomun? We're here!"

That was not very helpful, as the teacher could not see where 'here' was, but the sound at least gave him some idea where to go. As his pa'li broke through the last bush, he saw Jake and Norm, together with several aysawtute who were all over the Samson flying machine. Neytiri was around somewhere, but invisible.

Puvomun slipped off the horse and broke tsaheylu. He sharply noticed the difference now between the horse and Kilvan, his ikran.

"What's the news?" Jake asked in his direct way.

Puvomun told him about Tawtewng and the words he had spoken.

Jake said a very nasty word, in Na'vi. He was good at those.

Neytiri appeared behind the teacher. "I found a few footprints of shoes. They moved something heavy, the trail ends in the river."

"The boat, I bet you a cold one," Jake muttered in Inglisi. "Hey Randolph, we're going to check further downstream. Puvomun just told me that they've been sighted at the Hellfire plateau. And the bastards apparently killed one of my people."

One of the sawtute came closer and nodded. "Okay. I assume you go get your fly-beasts?"

"Ikran, man, not fly-beast. And yes. It's faster and better from the air." Jake did not seem to like the man a lot, Puvomun noticed.

The other ayfa'li were a bit deeper in the forest. They were collected soon, and the group went back to Kelutral, while Jake asked as much from Puvomun as he knew about what had happened. Unfortunately Puvomun did not know more.

When they came into the village, Nusumea and Ateyo had also returned, as had several other hunters who had been away. None of them had found anything, which was hardly surprising. All of them however had heard about Tawtewng, and that Atrutey had probably not survived whatever had happened.

Tawtewng was still unconscious, which did not improve matters.

"Ma Puvomun..." Amhul slipped an arm around Puvomun's. "Where were you?"

In a few words he told her, as he also tried to catch what Jake said. "How was tsko swizaw?" he asked her then.

"It went well. I think. Ekirä does not agree, but..."

Despite the situation Puvomun had to grin.

"Right, so we know they definitely were at the Hellfire plateau," Jake started. "Are there any clans out there that we know?"

"There are two, Olo'eyktan. The olo'utri, the tree clan, and also the olo'ramtsyìp, the hill clan."

"Right. I need four people, two pairs, to go see these clans and find out if they saw these maniacs. And I need a few to come with me and check out the plateau. Because I sure as hell wouldn't know how to get there."

Ateyo and Nusumea suggested that Puvomun and Amhul should join them and visit the clans. Lolet and Rakan would fly with Jake and Neytiri.

"Don't worry," Nusumea Tirea said, "your ikrans will be fine." He had already seen the slight worries on the faces of the teacher singers. "And so will you."

Amhul would fly with him, to visit the hill clan, while Puvomun would go with Ateyo.

"You have to bring your tsko swizaw," Ateyo warned them. "We are going to where these ayuniltìrantokx are, we may need to defend ourselves."

As they walked to the tree to get their things, Puvomun urged Amhul to take the bow that Ekirä had made for her. "It is better for you, trust her."

She looked at him. "I trust you, ma yawne."

* * *

**Na'vi - English**.

'Angtsìk - hammerhead

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

At'sha - "Archer" (name of the man, chapter 14)

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfkio - many tetrapteron, four-winged flying animals

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Ikranay - forest banshee

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Koaka karyu - old teacher

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

Rolun - Na'vi equivalent of "Eureka", I got it!

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Taw - sky

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	16. Meeting other clans

16. Meeting other clans

Everyone met in the top of Kelutral.

Amaya was there as well, to the teachers' surprise. The young woman explained that she had examined Tawtewng's ikran, but there was nothing wrong with it. "You are flying again?" she then asked.

"Yes. Jake needs us."

"Oe tsleram. I understand." She looked at Nusumea Tirea. "I would rather you stay here. We may need you, with Tawtewng."

The healer hunter shook his head. "Mo'at and you are capable. You don't need me."

The screams of ikrans pulled at their attention. Jake and Neytiri were already in the air.

"We should go," Ateyo said, and went to call his ikran.

They flew the first part together. The teachers were kept in the centre of the formation, which was the easiest position according to Ateyo. Not many words were spoken.

As they flew over the spot where the Samson had gone down (no one had yet discovered any reason why) they could clearly see the devastation. Tiny men were still scurrying around the machine.

"There," Neytiri pointed, "that is where I saw the marks go into the river."

The entire group dove and then, in single file, flew over the water to see the spot. It was hard to miss, something big had been shoved around there. Many plants had been damaged or trodden on.

"They are not Na'vi," Amhul said, loud enough for Puvomun to hear, "they have no respect. They killed their own world, and now they want to kill ours."

Puvomun did not respond, simply because he feared she was right. Many of the intruders had gone back to where they had come from, and the ones who were still there had been chosen because they did not share the beliefs of the destructors. Or so they had said.

The formation took to the sky again and continued its journey, high over the treetops. And again the teacher singers were in awe of the new beauties that they were allowed to witness from up here.

The sturdy, high trees, now looking so small, and the glistening ribbon that was the river, meandering through the landscape as a snake. There were surprising large flowers in the tops of slender trees that had barely a branch, and occasionally there were all kinds of coloured birds rising up from the forest roof in large flocks, chirping in a cacaphony of sound that made Amhul try to sing along, which in turn made Puvomun laugh.

Neytiri also laughed, as did Nusumea and Lolet. Ateyo and Jake did not get further than a grin. Rakan only muttered about childish behaviour and this not being a place for singers.

Then, in the distance, the bulk of the hills came into view. The hills were adjacent to the Hellfire plateau, which had earnt its name because of the many Hellfire wasps that swarmed over the water there every hot season.

"We should now go in groups," Rakan said. Ateyo agreed.

Two pairs split off from the formation. Amhul and Nusumea only had to change their course slightly, the hill clan lay almost straight ahead. Puvomun and Ateyo diverted to the east. They had to go around the hills, for the forest clan lived behind those.

Puvomun had one more look at his mate, who seemed focussed on her flying. Silently he asked Eywa to watch over her just a bit more, and then he too focussed on the flying.

As they crossed the lower part of the hills, the two flew as low as they dared. If there were any signs of the stray uniltìrantokx, that was the only way to find them. But there was nothing but rough, sandy rock, cracked here and there, pointy and sharp in other places.

"We go over the trees," Ateyo warned Puvomun. "There is nothing there."

As they were over the lush green of the trees again, Ateyo told Puvomun to keep an eye out for arrows and other flying things that might come up from among the trees. After all, they did not know what weaponry the runaway aysawtute had with them.

But no matter how hard they tried and stared, there was nothing but the normal plant and animal life under the leaves.

Ateyo pointed at a group of lower trees with branches that stretched out very far. "That is where we are going. We should not land our ikran in those trees, it will offend them."

"They have no ikrans?" the singer asked.

"No. They have hì'pa'li, small horses. Good for this area of stone."

The two circled around a few times, to give the members of the forest clan ample time to notice their arrival. This also gave them time to locate a good tree where the ikrans could touch down. as Puvomun expected, they left that part to the animals, after just telling them where the riders wanted to go.

Ateyo would do the talking. They had agreed that as they descended to the forest floor. "But keep a watchful eye, ma Puvomun."

As they were under one of the extreme branches, two men and a woman of the forest clan fell down to the ground from them, landing as lightly as if it was nothing.

"Who are you?" they asked, not in an unfriendly manner.

Ateyo introduced them, and asked if the clan had seen or heard anything strange in the last day.

The man that spoke for the clan tilted his head, something Puvomun saw him do everytime before he said something.

"My name is Ongpre. Yes. There were strange things. We heard mepxora'pam. Two loud explosions."

"And when was that?"

"Just after the sun was highest. Why do you ask?"

Ateyo conferred with Puvomun, who had been warned of Tawtewng's return. From what he could judge, that time should be correct, assuming that the explosions had happened around the time that Tawtewng and Atrutey had been here. Then he told the three about the search they were conducting for six men.

"But you don't know where it was?" he then asked.

The man confirmed that. He had heard the noise, some people had gone out into the forest to look for something, but found nothing. And nobody.

"When we see these six men you mention, what can we do?" The man clearly was warming up a little. "We have always been friends of the Omatikaya."

"Be careful around them," Ateyo advised them. "If you can, keep watching them and where they go. And try to inform the Omatikaya. These men can be very dangerous and unpredictable."

The man nodded. "I understand, and we will tell the others. Where will you go now?"

"We have two other groups looking for them, one went to the plateau and the other went to visit the hill clan. We will join the ones on the plateau."

"I see. We wish you well, ma aysmukan. Fly with Eywa."

"Eywa aynaghu, ma aysmuk," Ateyo said.

Puvomun repeated the words and then followed Ateyo as he started back to the tree where their ikrans waited.

In the relative silence that surrounded them as they walked, Puvomun thought of Amhul. If the explosions had not happened here, they had to have happened where she was going. His heart skipped several beats and suddenly he was in a hurry to reach Kilvan and get airborne again.

Ateyo didn't say anything, he just walked as fast as the singer.

"Do you want us to go to the hill clan, instead of the plateau?" Ateyo asked as the ikrans gained altitude to take them over the highest part of the rocky tops.

Puvomun's heart screamed 'yes', but his mind told him that it was not the plan. "Kehe. We should join Jake and the others. Amhul will come there as well. Maybe they are already there."

"Good. I am glad you are sensible, ma 'eylan." Ateyo looked satisfied.

Puvomun understood that his flight partner would not have gone along with the alternate idea.

They flew over what looked as a dry and desolate land. Puvomun knew there was a lot of life hidden in the caves that permeated these hills. Long tunnels, like branches of an unseen tree, were famous in even a few songs. Infamous rather, as someone could easily get lost in them and never come out again. Only the people of the hill clan that lived here, and nobody really knew how many members it had, was able to navigate the dark tunnels.

Puvomun wondered how much their singers knew about all these places that were hidden in the dark. Would they walk them themselves, with their teachers?

All his pondering and thinking made that Ateyo startled him by yelling the teacher singer's name.

"Puvomun! Are you sleeping? They are there," the man called out as he pointed to a spot below.

The teacher apologised. "I was thinking of things," he told Ateyo, "and got lost in them."

Ateyo shook his head, but he laughed. "You are not a hunter nor a warrior, I know that, but please stay alert, my friend. This is not the time to dream. I do not want to be here when you do the same thing that Nusumea Tirea did to Rìk."

Puvomun's heart jumped for a moment. Had it been that bad? His hand slipped over Kilvan's neck for a moment, and he projected gentle good feelings to his ikran. She responded with a feeling of satisfaction. Things were well.

"I will be more attentive from now on, Ateyo."

The two ikrans sailed downwards to where a small flock was sitting near the water. Puvomun recognised the coloured spots of Seze, Neytiri's new ikran.

"Be careful, ma Kilvan, the ground is hard," Puvomun whispered and though, remembering how painful the last time on solid ground had been. Kilvan cracked a short sound, as if to acknowledge what her rider had said.

Touching down involved more wing action than Puvomun had seen so far, but there was almost no bad feeling this time. In his heart he smiled. His warning had perhaps helped.

He slipped off the strong animal's back, patted her neck and beak and only then broke the bond. Looking around, he did not see Taw, so he quickly went to join the people who were sitting and standing.

Ateyo was already telling them what little they had discovered.

"That was a fail then," Jake said. "We found several tracks here. Nothing much, there's barely any sand. There are some scratch marks back there, must come from where they landed their boat. There's a stack of rocks too, probably put there to tie up the boat. We're waiting for Nusumea and Amhul to return, so make yourselves comfortable."

* * *

**Na'vi - English.**

'Angtsìk - hammerhead

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

At'sha - "Archer" (name of the man, chapter 14)

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfkio - many tetrapteron, four-winged flying animals

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Hì'pa'li - small horses

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Ikranay - forest banshee

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Koaka karyu - old teacher

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oe tsleram - I understand

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Pxora'pam - explosion

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

Rolun - Na'vi equivalent of "Eureka", I got it!

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Taw - sky

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Txonam - last evening

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	17. Scouting the lake area

17. Scouting the lake area

Time went by agonisingly slow for all those who were waiting. Some people walked around, trying to find more evidence of the runaway Dreamwalkers having been there, in vain looking for a clue what they had done or wanted.

Finally the cries of a few ikrans alerted the waiting ones. Two approaching ones meant an end to the wait.

Puvomun watched as they came closer and landed, and he ran over to Amhul, just to be near her and make sure she was well.

Everything was fine with them, but they brought very disturbing news.

"We arrived at the clan's main dwelling," Nusumea started to tell. "We could already see there was something wrong, as there was a large black hole near it. When we reached the ground, we saw blood there. It took a while before we found the clan, they were all hiding in their caves. It was difficult for us to make them talk to us, they were very afraid."

The Dreamwalkers had arrived near the hills, in the boat they had taken from the camp. There were only five of them in it, where the sixth one was nobody knew. After securing the boat, they had walked up to the hills carrying several large boxes, Nusumea had heard from the hill clan members.

The men had drilled a hole in the rocky ground, near the opening of one of the caves. The opening of that cave was pointed away from the lake, though, the ayuniltìranyu could not see it. The hill people however had watched every move that the Dreamwalkers made, but as they did not know what the men were doing, they kept a safe distance.

"That is a problem with these people," Lolet remarked. "They live so separated, so alone."

Then the clan members had seen how one of the Dreamwalkers had pushed something in the hole they had made and then the ones near the hole ran away. Shortly after that, there was a loud explosion.

"The clan leader told us that parts of their homes started caving in. Many were wounded, and there were deaths too. Some of them were children." Nusumea Tirea looked very sad as he told about that, and his feeling spread among the listeners.

"It was then that they decided to go outside and warn the Dreamwalkers. Too late, but this can not be changed. As a few of them walked over to the five men, one of the Dreamwalkers shouted at them, speaking a language that nobody understood."

"Oh no," Jake moaned. "These idiots don't even speak the language."

Puvomun saw how the man's jaw tensed up again. It gave him a determined but also grim look.

"Then they told us that the men who had gone to the strangers stopped walking," Amhul picked up where Nusumea had left off. "The stranger who had shouted dropped himself to the ground again, and then a second explosion happened. The people from the clan were close to the place where the explosion happened. They died immediately."

"It was their blood we saw," Nusumea said, his shoulders sagging.

"And then?" Jake urged them.

Puvomun saw tears on the cheeks of his mate as he put his arm around her, and also Neytiri was crying, despite her attempt to maintain a stone expression. Amhul pressed her face against his shoulder.

"There was panic in the caves. More walls collapsed," Nusumea said. He clearly had difficulty relaying the story as it affected him. "People left the tunnels as fast as they could, trying to stay out of view of the strangers. Then they saw a few people on ikran approach over the lake."

"Tawtewng and Atrutey," Rakan said, his voice cold.

Nusumea nodded. "They attacked the ayuniltìranyu with tsko swizaw, but these were no match for the weapons of the Dreamwalkers. The intruders shot with something that killed one ikran and its rider in a bright flash over the lake, and the other ikran maktoyu was hurt and fled."

Nothing was said for a while, as each one in the group needed time to deal with all this terrible news.

"The Dreamwalkers gathered some stones then, got into their boat and left."

"Did they see where these lunatics went?" Jake asked.

"Away over the lake. There was too much pain and danger in and around the caves to deal with, nobody watched where they went."

"Crap. That means they can be anywhere by now." Jake slammed his fist in his palm again. "Is there something we can do for the people of the hill clan?"

"They need medicinal herbs and a healer," Nusumea said, "their healer was killed in the cave after the first explosion."

"Damn." Jake's face showed that he was thinking very fast. "Right. Lolet and Rakan, you go with Nusumea Tirea, back to Kelutral. Grab what you can find of herbs and then take that to the hill clan. Nusumea, you stay there and take care of the ones that need you. Lolet and Rakan will help where they can."

"But-" Rakan started to argue.

"No. Go now." Jake's look made Rakan step back.

"Srane, Olo'eyktan."

The three left the group and soon were in the air, on their way.

"Now this is a pretty big lake," Jake said to the remaining people. "It's probably madness to fly around it, or to split up on two groups and scout half of it each. And it's getting late too. Can we cross the lake from here, and track back along the other side of the river?"

The question hung in the air for a moment. Then Neytiri said: "It can be done." Ateyo nodded.

"Right. Let's do it."

As the group walked to their ikrans, Jake determined how the formation would look. The teachers would each be flanked by more experienced riders, and they were urged to shout when they had any kind of trouble.

Puvomun admired the clan leader for this. The fact that he thought of that while there was so much else, so much more important and urgent to deal with, made him a good leader.

They took off and in formation they flew over the lake.

Puvomun thought of Atrutey and his ikran as they crossed the water, and whispered one of the prayers and a song for their spirits to join Eywa. It was not much, but it was the least he could do. Somehow he knew that Amhul would do that as well. And Neytiri too.

The flight was long and monotonous, as more and more water passed underneath them, but finally there was land on the other side. Light was already beginning to fade slightly, and Puvomun wondered how they would get home. It had to be dark by then. He also worried about Nusumea and the other two. They would have to find their way to the hill clan in the dark.

Once they had reached the other side of the lake, which was a sandy strip of land littered with rock and boulders, they flew low over it, trying to find traces of people there, or even a boat, but their search was in vain once again.

Ateyo suggested they should fly over the forest. Maybe the uniltìranyu had made a fire, or a camp that was visible from high up. Jake thought that a good idea, so the group changed their goal and flew over the inland. From where they ended up, Puvomun could still see the lake for quite a while, as well as the hill on the other side.

Puvomun and Amhul did a lot of the looking down to find a camp or a fire, or anything else that betrayed the location of the ayuniltìranyu, while Jake and Neytiri made sure there were no things being fired at them. That, as Atrutey had unfortunately found out, was still a serious threat. Ateyo and the others divided the scouting and the watching out, as well as looking out as far as they could, in case they missed something that way.

Darkness set in. The world below them turned dark as the ikran flyers worked their way up north again, looking still. At a certain point Jake told them that they had to give up, as there was nothing more to see.

"We will go back home now, guys, this is not getting us anything anymore. We'll go out again tomorrow, maybe there is better news from Norm or one of the others."

As they journeyed back to Kelutral, the forest came to light. All the plants and trees, and the flowers of the night started to shine their gentle glow that was so magnificent to see when walking on the forest floor.

Puvomun and Amhul, flying next to each other, were speechless as they saw the beauty of their world from this high up, as the dazzling display of enchanting patterns unfolded along their flight path. At a certain point they flew over the river again, and also there the spectacle continued. Many many anemonoids set the river alight, and the dance of the fan lizards, as they moved around, made for short and unexpected flashes of light in the forest, along both riversides.

Both teacher singers were ready to fall from their ikrans from exhaustion and hunger when finally their home tree was near. They had not seen it, it was Lolet who pointed it out to them. With all the light that came from the forest, the two had not seen the light of the fires.

"Find a nice place in the tree, my friend," Puvomun told his ikran one more time, and a sensation of appreciation came to him. He smiled. Soon they would be on their feet again, Kilvan and Taw would be able to feed and rest, and tomorrow there would be a new day.

* * *

**Na'vi - English**.

'Angtsìk - hammerhead

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

At'sha - "Archer" (name of the man, chapter 14)

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfkio - many tetrapteron, four-winged flying animals

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Hì'pa'li - small horses

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Ikranay - forest banshee

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Koaka karyu - old teacher

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oe tsleram - I understand

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Pxora'pam - explosion

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

Rolun - Na'vi equivalent of "Eureka", I got it!

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Taw - sky

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Txonam - last evening

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	18. Some people die twice

18. Some people die twice

Puvomun was acutely aware of his mate lying with him, her tail over his legs, and her gentle breathing, as he woke up. Nobody had called them yet, so he decided to lie still and enjoy the serenity of the morning, Amhul's presence and the scents of the forest.

He could not remember most details from the previous night. They had come down, there was food, there had been a lot of talking and when they had climbed up to their nivi, he and Amhul had both suppressed remarks about the pain in their lower bodies. The long time they had spent out on ikran had not left them unmarked, even when the marks were not visible from the outside.

The teacher singer wondered how it would feel to start moving. He had his doubts that it would be as painless and effortless as usual.

When Amhul moved and turned, he startled, deep as he had been in his thoughts.

"You are awake," she said. It was a statement, not a question.

"Srane, oe lu."

"Did I wake you?" she whispered.

"No, you didn't. I was already afraid that I had woken you up."

"You did not. I slept very well. But my legs... they hurt." Slowly she stretched her legs again, and moaned.

"You are brave, ma Amhul," Puvomun said, "I have not even tried that." Of course he had held back on that as he had not wanted to disturb her sleep.

"Then be brave now, ma yawne, I don't want to be the only one who hurts," Amhul invited him.

For a while they lay hurting together, until Puvomun wondered why there were not more people around, waking and making noise. He pulled himself up onto the branch and was surprised to see that only they were still up there. All the other aynivi were empty.

"Amhul... We may have overslept a little."

"Oh?"Amhul climbed from the hammock as well and then said: "Oh!"

They hurried down to find many hunters gone, most other people going about their daily chores, and far off, near the large field, several people were entertaining the children.

Puvomun looked around once more, to be sure they had not missed anything, but the scenery remained the same. With the small difference that Tuke came to them.

"You are awake. That is good," the old woman said. "I've been waiting for you."

"Waiting?" the teachers asked.

"Yes. To see when you woke up, so I could bring you your food." With that simple and very unfullfilling message Tuke turned and walked off to a small fire. As she reached it, she turned and called: "What are you waiting for? I am not taking it to you."

Still unsure of what was going on, and why they had not been warned to fly out again, the two went to Tuke, took their food and started eating.

"Aren't we the silent ones," Tuke said as she looked at the teachers. "You aren't even going to ask?" She shook her head. "The Olo'eyktan told us to let you sleep. He had seen that you both were very tired after yesterday. Amaya had gone up to see to your ikrans, and she had said that they also needed more rest, so the hunters and warriors left early without you."

"But-" Puvomun tried.

Tuke cut him off: "No. He has spoken and so it is done." Then she continued telling how Nusumea, Lolet and Rakan had returned to the village, robbed her of all her herbs, and left again. "They have not come back yet, but they expected that."

Puvomun understood that Jake had done the best thing for them. Amhul and he were hurting quite a bit. Another day on an ikran would not have been a smart idea. Still, he did not like the idea that they had been set aside like that. The clan leader needed every available person to search for the ayuniltìranyu.

As they had nothing to do flying, the two finished eating and then went up Kelutral to see how their ikrans were doing. The large flying animals came down to the large branch quickly as they were called.

Kilvan spread her wings and yelled out as Puvomun bonded with her, but he said: "No, ma Kilvan, we are not flying now. I want to know how you are doing." The bond told him this so easily.

As he broke tsaheylu, he knew that she was doing quite well. The pain was gone. He was surprised about that, really, as the wounds had looked very severe to his inexperienced eyes. He stroked the large head as her eyes watched him.

"You are well, ma Kilvan, I am happy about that." He handed her a hard nut, which he had learnt were the favourite bites for ikrans.

She ate it away very quickly and clearly hoped for another one, but he had to disappoint her. Puvomun had heard from Neytiri that these nuts were treats for the animals, but too many would make them sick.

"One at the time is good," Neytiri had told him.

"Go back and play with the others," Puvomun said. "If there are any others left," he added, and a sour feeling overcame him again. He stepped back and waited until Kilvan had jumped up and disappeared among the higher branches.

"'I can climb'," he muttered, recalling Amaya's words as she had looked after the ikrans. "Insanity inhabits that girl."

He waited for Amhul to send her ikran up again and then the two descended. As they reached the forest floor, they noticed that their stiffness was disappearing rapidly now.

The singers were discussing what they would do, when a girl came running to the couple, holding something in her hands.

"Puvomun! Puvomun! This is for you!" she yelled. Reaching the two singers, she pushed one of Jake's radios in Puvomun's hand. "Jake said you should have this when it talks," Le'wan said, a big smile on her face.

"Irayo, ma 'ewana Le'wan," he said, fear crawling up his spine.

"Jake, come in, do you read me?" the black box in his hand said. It was the voice of Norm that came from it.

In an attempt, Puvomun said: "Norm Spellman. I am Puvomun."

"Jake, come in man, I have something to tell you."

"Jake always pushes on something," Amhul said. "Maybe that."

Puvomun pushed the 'that'. "Norm Spellman?"

"Yeah, who's that? Where's Jake?"

"I am Puvomun. Jake is not here." Remembering to push the round thing, Puvomun repeated his words.

"Oh. Ma Puvomun, can you tell me when Jake will return?" the still slightly formal words of Norm came from the box.

"We do..." the small button did not want to stay under his finger "...We do not know. He left early. Is something wrong, Norm Spellman?"

"Yes, there is. I don't know if you understand this, but one of the men in the link-ups has died."

Link-up. Puvomun recalled that those were the machines the aysawtute used to make their Dreamwalker bodies go. "How did he die, ma Norm Spellman?"

"We're not certain, ma Puvomun, but it looks as if he had a heart attack. His heart stopped after something scared him very much, we think."

"We will tell Jake when he comes back, ma Norm. Is there something we can do? There are not many ikranä aymaktoyu here."

"Tell him that you will be looking for one less man. If you find five, that's all of them. And also-"

Some strange crackling noises came from the box then.

"I have to go. Something is going wrong here. Norm out."

That was all the box said.

Amhul stared at the thing in her mate's hand. "We have to do something."

"Yes. But what?"

Amhul walked off to Tuke and talked to the woman, quickly, waving her hands and pointing to several directions. Then she ran back to Puvomun.

"Jake has gone back to where the tawsìp fell down," she says, "and he would search there."

"We know where that is," Puvomun voiced her thoughts.

"Tuke says we should stay here. Jake said so."

"Srane. But Jake has to know this. We will go and find him."

They ran to get their eyewear, and then hurried up to their ikrans again. Puvomun was surprisingly excited as he called Kilvan.

They were in the air. Just the two of them. Flying, like hunters and warriors. And they had news for the Olo'eyktan.

Taw, Amhul's ikran, cried out, and her rider laughed. Puvomun had to laugh also, as the thrill of their freedom spread through him. At the same time a twinge of guilt ran through him. They should be teaching the children. There were still songs for them to learn, and fa'li to ride, and so many other things. But he shook the feeling away. These things could be done tomorrow as well.

The flight along the river was easy in daylight. All they had to do was follow the stream, and soon they reached the place where the Samson airship had crashed.

Puvomun suddenly worried. There were no high trees here, no place where Kilvan could set down easily.

"Can you find a place to sit there, ma Kilvan?" he asked, looking at the trees near the fallen tawsìp.

Silently Kilvan lowered them, crashed through some thick foliage which almost swept Puvomun from her back and she sat on a branch, calm and stable. More crashing sounds and movement later, Taw was there as well, Amhul holding on to her and looking rather scared.

"We made it," she grinned, despite the expression on her face.

"Yes." Puvomun grinned also, as his nerves relaxed.

They quickly descended and found the wreck. Jake was looking into the front part, where the tawtute rider would sit.

"Ma Jake!"

"Amhul. Puvomun." His face showed a mix of emotions. "What in the name of Eywa are you two doing here?"

The singer teachers told him what Norm had told them through the radio. Puvomun had actually brought the thing with him.

"Thanks, Puvomun, but I'm afraid it won't work here. It's out of reach."

The singer teacher shrugged.

"But it is good to know that there are only five of them remaining, ma 'eylan," the clan leader went on. "Makes the odds a bit better. But..." his face grew dark for a moment.

"But what, Jake?" Neytiri asked, who had joined the small group.

"You can't imagine this, as you never were in a link," Jake said quietly, "but if the guy in there had a heart attack, something must have scared him very very badly." A frown was on his brow for a moment. "Whatever he was in on, it must be bad to die twice."

* * *

**Na'vi - English.**

'Angtsìk - hammerhead

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

At'sha - "Archer" (name of the man, chapter 14)

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfkio - many tetrapteron, four-winged flying animals

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Hì'pa'li - small horses

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Ikranay - forest banshee

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Koaka karyu - old teacher

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oe tsleram - I understand

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Pxora'pam - explosion

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

Rolun - Na'vi equivalent of "Eureka", I got it!

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Taw - sky

Tawsìp - Airship, flying machine

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Txonam - last evening

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yawne - loved one

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	19. Mendelson

19. Mendelson

Jake explained what he meant by someone dying twice. "I think he saw something that was so bad that his heart gave up. And when an avatar driver dies, his avatar body dies with him. There is no one else who can take that over."

His gaze drifted away for a while.

Puvomun was certain that the man was reliving some moments from his previous life, when he was in his broken body, lying in the metal box.

"Sìltsan, good that we know this. Thank you for coming here to tell us, you two. And that was quite a crash you did in those trees back there." Jake grinned.

"Yes, it was," Amhul agreed. "We will now go back to Kelutral."

"Wait," said Jake. "Since you're here anyway... and if you feel up to it... there's something you could do. You could fly over to the hill clan and see how Nusumea, Lolet and Rakan are doing. And lend a hand if they need some."

"Yes, we will," Amhul said. "I know how to get there."

Puvomun grinned as he heard how eager she was to fly again with a real assignment.

"Great. Kämakto, ma eylan, go ride!" said Jake.

"Be careful, sister," Neytiri added to that, for Amhul.

The singers nodded and left for the trees and their ikrans.

Puvomun found that he was more relaxed now, while flying on Kilvan. Perhaps his muscles were getting used to the position he held. The wing strokes of the ikran were calm but their speed was quite high. The experience dazzled him again, but it was easier to maintain his awareness this time.

The hills that made up the desolate living area of the hill clan were beneath them sooner than he had thought, and Amhul took the lead as she knew the way best. Their goal was not hard to find; several dozens of people were out on the rocky ground, the black hole that Amhul and Nusumea Tirea had mentioned was there as well, and there were three ikrans resting nearby, at a good distance away from the crowd.

As they came closer, they saw Nusumea and Lolet sitting on the ground, near a large boulder. They looked exhausted.

"Ma eylan," Puvomun said, "what happened? Did you not get to sleep?"

Surprise was on the faces of the sitting people. "Why are you here? And why alone?"

These questions were first answered, and then Nusumea and Lolet explained that there had been another crash in one of the tunnels that night. More people had died or become injured and everyone had worked most of the night to get everyone out that was still alive.

"We were lucky," Lolet said, "we slept outside. Sleeping inside a stone thing is so bad! We tried it and it made us nervous. There is no air to breathe inside!"

"And where is Rakan?" Amhul asked.

"He slept for a short while, the poor man was dead on his feet. We had to order him to sleep, or we would have knocked him on the head," Nusumea grinned. Even while he was this worn out, he still had his sense of humour.

A few people from the hill clan had come closer, taking in the new visitors.

"You were here before," a man said to Amhul. He was covered in red markings that were mostly hidden from the eye because of dust and dirt.

"Srane, ma Kap'tsin" said Amhul, "I was. This is my mate, Puvomun. We are here to see how you are."

"Not so good," Kap'tsin said, "as you heard. Fourteen people died. Most of our home is destroyed now, we cannot live here anymore. A few of us will go to the other side of the hill and see if the caves there are still safe. Then we can move there."

"You can also talk with the people of the forest clan, the olo'utri," Puvomun said, "they may be able to help you find a good place. One that is near water."

"Irayo, ma Puvomun," said Kap'tsin, "but we have all the water we need. The river flows through the rocks here, under the ground. There are many tunnels that lead there. We shall leave you to talk to your friends."

Nusumea said that there was not much they could do. All wounded had been seen to, and most of the dead had been carried to a small plateau where the bodies would be burnt later that day. That was the tradition with the hill clan.

"We will rest a while longer, find something to eat, and then go back home," the healer hunter said. "Do you want to wait for us, so we can fly together? And how are your ikrans doing?"

Puvomun and Amhul decided that they would not wait. They had been sleeping long already.

"Our ikrans are very well, almost all their pain is gone," Amhul said. "Amaya is an amazing healer for animals."

"She is," Nusumea agreed. "We will walk with you, to your ikrans, and will see you fly."

Lolet agreed, so the four of them walked off, after the teachers had said goodbye to the hill clan. They passed a shallow lowering in the hard ground. Lolet walked over to it, stood still for a few counts and then came back to the group.

"Rakan sleeps there," she said with a smile, "I just wanted to see him."

"I sometimes wonder what you see in this man," Puvomun could not help to say.

Lolet smiled again. "He is... special. He is wild, and sweet, and kind to me." She looked over her shoulder, even though from where they were she could not see her mate. "And he has such sexy muscles." A dreamy look was on her face for a moment.

The three others just smiled.

The teacher singers mounted their ikrans and pulled down their eyewear.

"We will see you back home," said Puvomun. "Rest enough before you leave."

Nusumea laughed. "I thought I was the one to give advice about flying and resting. You are learning quickly, my friends. Fly safely."

"Hayalovay!" Lolet said, holding up her hand.

The teachers flew up on their ikrans, and soon were high in the air again. They travelled back the way they had come, and as they were near the site where the Samson had gone down, they noticed that nobody was there anymore, so they pushed on and went straight back to Kelutral.

To their surprise, Jake and Neytiri were there when they arrived. Jake was talking to his radio very quickly, in Inglisi. Neytiri was with Mo'at and Amaya, who were looking after Tawtewng who already looked better but still was weak. He probably had lost much blood.

Jake ended his talk on the radio and turned to the singers. "How were Nusumea and the others?"

Amhul told him what they had learnt.

"Very good, looks like that is all they can do then. Thank you for taking the time to fly over there. I'm afraid the children all miss you, though." The clan leader looked over at the spot where mothers and Ninat were busy herding the children, which was quite a daunting task at times. "And the mothers do too," he added with a grin.

Puvomun was honestly surprised that this man actually cared about the well-being of the children and the mothers in this new time of so many problems.

The radio in Jake's hand beeped again.

"Jake, are you there?"

"Norm, what's up?"

"We just recorded something. I think you should hear this," said the voice of Norm Spellman.

"Play it," Jake said.

From the radio came a rumble, then the sound of knocking.

"No, stop, don't shoot," a man's voice said, "I'm here to warn you."

"Hey, Frank!" someone called out, "one of them showed up! It's Mendelson!"

More strange sounds, and then: "What do you want to warn us for?"

"These people I am with, they are going insane," the first voice said, belonging to Mendelson. "We first just wanted to go out and examine the forest for traces of earlier civilisation. See if we could find writings, ancient habitats and such. Natasha and I had suggested something like that and-"

The flow of words ended as there was a crashing sound, a thud and some screaming. Some of the words sounded to Puvomun as "get off him, idiot!" After some more sounds the voice of Mendelson returned.

"Damn it, you did not have to punch me! I'm trying to bloody warn you and I am running out of time so hear me out now or wait until I am here again. Your call."

Jake muttered a few Inglisi words that Puvomun did not know, but the tone in which he said them told the teacher enough. These were not words for the children.

"Okay, go on. And why are you in such a hurry?" a new voice said.

"If I stay away too long, they will suspect something," Mendelson said. "Mankx is going paranoid on Natasha and me, and he packs heavy artillery. So we were out looking for things when Mankx ordered the pilot to take a detour and we set down in a place where we were sure nothing could be found of possible ancient Na'vi culture. Only then we found out that they were going for unobtanium."

"Unobtanium? I thought all the idiots who want that were kicked off this moon?"

"So did we all. But Mankx, Louis and Baker said that they wanted to look for it in places where no people live, so nobody will be bothered. Thorenson tried to convince them that this was a bad idea, as we now from Grace's work that this whole planet is one living organism. Mankx almost ripped his head off."

"Mankx killed Thorenson?" the third voice asked.

"No. Thorenson gave in, or so it looked. We were in the forest, near some huge old petrified trees when Thorenson ran into a pit with a kind of snakes on legs in it. Something we'd never seen before. Three of the things grabbed him, bit him, and he was gone."

After a slight pause, Mendelson said: "I have to go back now, or they'll know. Don't open this door, it's rigged from the inside."

A bang and a click.

"Hey, Mendelson!"

Some banging sounds came from the radio, and then Norm Spellman spoke again: "Did you get that, Jake?"

"I did. Puvomun heard it too. I wish Mendelson had said more. I'll ask around and see if someone knows where these petrified trees are. We can check those out."

"Okay. And Jake, for God's sake be careful. If these guys are really as insane as Mendelson said, you can hit a lot of trouble."

"Eywa will provide, Norm."

Jake released the little button.

"So it was Thorenson who died twice."

* * *

**Na'vi - English**.

'Angtsìk - hammerhead

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

At'sha - "Archer" (name of the man, chapter 14)

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfkio - many tetrapteron, four-winged flying animals

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hayalovay - See you!

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Hì'pa'li - small horses

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Ikranay - forest banshee

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Kämakto - go ride

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Koaka karyu - old teacher

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oe tsleram - I understand

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Pxora'pam - explosion

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

Rolun - Na'vi equivalent of "Eureka", I got it!

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Taw - sky

Tawsìp - Airship, flying machine

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Txonam - last evening

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yawne - loved one

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	20. Trouble in the camp

20. Trouble in the camp

As several other hunters and warriors had returned from their search missions, Jake called as many together as there were, and told everyone what he had just heard on the radio. Puvomun and Neytiri helped him translating many words, so the meaning of it all was clear to everyone.

As this talk was going on, Lolet and Rakan came down from the tree, Nusumea Tirea not far behind them. They still looked tired.

"We should send all the aysawtute away," someone in the group shouted, "they will never respect Eywa!"

Several voices rose in agreement with this.

Puvomun saw how Amhul took the three that had just arrived to the side and informed them of the latest news.

Neytiri countered that Jake and Norm, and also Grace Augustine, definitely accepted Eywa, and respected her.

"But they are only few," the man in the group said. "We cannot see in their heads, and so we should say they are bad and have to go."

Other voices again agreed with the man who felt encouraged by this. He got up.

"Your kind should never have come here," he said, pointing a finger at Jake.

"Stop that," Neytiri exclaimed at the man. "You know, as we all do, that Jake has helped us win the war against the Sky people."

"If they had not come, we would never have had this war!" the man countered.

Puvomun knew the man. He had a short temper, and he had lost his mate, two children and many other family members when their old home tree had been destroyed by the aysawtute, and also in the terrible fighting that followed.

This man was not the only one, but he was one of the few who still had not accepted the situation, and now he saw a possibility to let his anger and frustration out. That worried Puvomun, as there were more people who felt uncertain again.

"Tìfnu!" Mo'at's voice lashed over the group. "Silence!" With great dignity she came closer.

"You, Miktan, do not shout like that. There are others here, children and a wounded man." The Tsahik's eyes shot fire, it was not hard to know from whom Neytiri had inherited that.

"And all the others who make such noise," Mo'at continued, "for you the same. If you want to make a problem, make it with the people who created it. Not with the leader you have all chosen. The man you have all helped to make who he is."

Puvomun knew she was referring to the great transformation ceremony they had done, to move Jake's spirit through the eye of Eywa and into his Dreamwalker body. The whole clan had assisted in that, giving their energy.

Miktan stared at Mo'at, challenging her in silence. Then he growled and left the group, pacing off.

"Irayo, ma Mo'at," Jake thanked her.

She shot him a look. "Miktan is right, Jakesully. The Sky people should never have come." Then her features softened. "But they did, and you are here now. You must find these hetuwong, these aliens, before they do more terrible things." As usual, Mo'at did not wait for an answer or an acknowledgement. She turned and walked away.

"Dragon Lady alright," Puvomun heard Jake mumble to himself. "Okay, people. If someone else wants to leave with Miktan, here's your chance. Otherwise I take it you stay here and you're willing to help me find these ayskxawng."

One more man, Tsu'wey, rose and looked at Jake. "I do not trust your ability to find them." He too left the group.

Puvomun watched how the man jogged off, into the direction where Miktan had left.

Jake stood and waited, but no more people seemed to distrust him. "Great. Now, does anyone know something about these stone trees?"

There was some whisper and quiet discussion going through the group, as Puvomun said: "There are a few songs about the Trees of Stone, Jake, ayutral atskxe. They tell of high trees where people lived before the days were divided in light and dark."

"Do you know more about them?" Jake asked.

Puvomun recited the song for himself, to wake up the knowledge. "The oldest song tells about a powerful people, who tamed the largest animals."

Jake looked at Puvomun, his face serious.

"The other song... warns everyone not to go close to ayutral atskxe, as there is great danger there."

Amhul, who had come back to Jake after filling in Nusumea, Rakan and Lolet, nodded. "Srane. The song tells about dangers one cannot see until it is too late. And it will even kill an 'angstik."

"Damn, they must have boobytrapped that place well then, if it take out a hammerhead," Jake said as he rubbed his chin. "And do your songs also tell where these trees are?"

"No."

Twunyo, an older hunter, rose. "We think to know where they are. Most people do not know, because Ayutral atskxe is a place that should be forgotten."

"Can you take us there?" Jake asked. He had no intention of forgetting anything if that would get him closer to capturing the runaway Dreamwalkers.

Twunyo conferred with a few others and then declared that two of the older hunters would guide Jake to a place from where ayutral atskxe could be seen. "We will not go there, but if you are determined enough to go there, you can."

"Okay. We're going there. I need two people to come with me."

"I come," Rakan said as he stood up.

"You are tired, I cannot allow that," Jake told the young man. "I can push you over with one hand."

"Try it," Rakan scowled.

"Let him come, Jake," said Neytiri. "I will come too."

"No, if it's dangerous I want you safe."

"You are not telling me what to do, Jakesully!" Neytiri had a lot of Dragon Lady in her.

"I give up," Jake muttered as he shook his head. Then he looked at the two teachers. "And I don't like asking this, but I need one of you to come with me as well. Maybe there is something in these songs that helps us along."

Amhul and Puvomun looked in each other's eye. Then Amhul told Puvomun to go with Jake. She would stay and take care of the children and other things that needed doing. "But be careful."

"That is not wise, Olo'eyktan," said Twunyo. "You will need warriors, not teachers."

While Jake debated a bit with the old hunter, Amhul took one of her leather bracelets from her upper arm and tied it to Puvomun's wrist.

"I want you to bring this back to me," she simply said.

"I promise I will bring it back to you, ma yawne, and I will put it on your arm again."

Amhul smiled, but her lower lip trembled, for she knew the songs about the Trees of Stone too well.

Neytiri touched Amhul's arm. "I will look after him," she promised.

Puvomun went to get his bow and arrows, and checked the state of his knife. He barely ever had it with him, but this time perhaps it was a good idea to take it along. When he walked along to the base of the tree, the others were already waiting for him.

Twonyu kept muttering that bringing a singer along was a bad idea, but nobody paid him any attention. Before long, the group was flying away from Hometree.

The flight took them to the south west, over the forest. The treetops were so dense there, that Puvomun suspected it was always dark there on the forest floor. Not much light would be able to penetrate layers of leaves that looked thick enough to let a man walk over them. But, he was certain, trying that would be a bad idea.

Twunyo and the other older hunter stayed high over the trees. Nobody asked why they did, but Puvomun was quite certain he was not the only one who found this behaviour remarkable. There was just forest beneath them.

Rakan was talking and talking, clearly much to the chagrin of the old hunters who cast angry looks at the young man. Rakan however pretended not to notice that and just kept telling about the things they had seen and done for the hill clan.

Puvomun, who most of the time had seen Rakan as a big mouth attached to a body, now gained more respect for the youngster.

Whatever Rakan did or said, he would never lie. He told about the many people they had saved, the time he had been caught in a stone cave and feared for his life until the others had gotten him out, and the number of dead bodies he had moved.

The singer teacher wished that the older hunters would open their ears to the young man for a change, instead of looking down on him from their self-created seats of superiority because of their seniority.

"Rakan," he said when there finally was a moment to get a word in, "you have done a lot of good work. I think more people should know about this, so they see you in a different way."

"No, ma Puvomun, don't tell them. I want to be who I am among the people. Lolet knows, Nusumea and Jake and Neytiri know, and Amhul and you know too. That is enough. Yes?"

"Sìltsan, good, I won't tell. You are one strange person, Rakan, with your heart in the right place and your brain backwards in your head."

"Yes," Rakan agreed, "and I am sorry you came along on this trip."

"Oh? And why is that, ma 'ewana taronyu, my young hunter?"

"Amhul is much prettier to look at," Rakan said, his face straight.

Neytiri laughed as she heard that, as did Jake. Puvomun grinned and shook his head.

"There they are!" Twunyo called out. He held his hand out, pointing to something far away. "There are ayutral atskxe, the Trees of Stone. "Do you see them?"

"I do," Jake confirmed. They all saw the strange blob far away, rising up over the forest.

"Then we go back," the other hunter said. "Good luck, my friends, Eywa ayngahu."

As the two men left the group, Puvomun felt a worry inside him. These two men were known brave hunters. They had many scars of fights with dangerous animals, and as far as he knew, there was nothing in the jungle, or outside of it, that scared them. And yet, the mere legends that surrounded these strange trees in the distance, and the songs that the people knew, made them fly away faster than when Toruk was chasing them.

"Right, guys," Jake said, "we're going straight for them for now. We'll make a few rounds when we get near, and then see what we do."

Slowly the high trees came closer, and their colour became more and more grey.

* * *

**Na'vi - English.**

'Angtsìk - hammerhead

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

At'sha - "Archer" (name of the man, chapter 14)

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfkio - many tetrapteron, four-winged flying animals

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

Ayutral atskxe - Stone Trees (lit. Trees of Stone)

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Hì'pa'li - small horses

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Ikranay - forest banshee

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Koaka karyu - old teacher

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oe tsleram - I understand

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Pxora'pam - explosion

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

Rolun - Na'vi equivalent of "Eureka", I got it!

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Taw - sky

Tawsìp - Airship, flying machine

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Tìfnu - silence, quiet

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Txonam - last evening

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yawne - loved one

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	21. Trees of Stone

21. Trees of Stone

The Trees of Stone were very close when Neytiri said what Puvomun had already noticed: "The sounds of the jungle are gone."

There was indeed an eerie kind of silence over the area where they flew. Everyone sensed a chilly dampness in the air, and there appeared to be a kind of fog around ayutral atskxe that was just too thin to really see.

The group circled the set of three trees twice. The centre tree was so enormous that it easily dwarfed their home tree, and the other two were at least as tall as their home. But grey. The bark, the branches and the leaves all appeared grey.

Jake told everyone to look for animals and people, but that was hardly rewarding. No one could see through the leaves of the trees surrounding these giants, and it would be strange to find one of the Dreamwalkers high up in one of these three trees.

They listened more than looked.

"This is not bringing us much," Jake then decided. "We have to find a way down and have a look there."

Rakan and Neytiri dropped their altitude like rocks, scanning the forest roof. Then Neytiri's special cry reached them, and they all followed to where the two were circling.

Puvomun thought the two had lost their mind when he saw the opening among the branches. A nantang would fit through that, but not an ikran with its rider!

"There is a lot of space behind it," Neytiri said, "just go in one by one and wait for a while. Rakan goes first."

The singer watched how Rakan turned his ikran, which then simply seemed to fall through the hole.

"Puvomun, you are next. Just let Kilvan go, tell her what to do, not how!"

He did as Neytiri said, and as the tiny opening rushed up to him he closed his eyes. There was a loud noise for a moment, as the leaves flew by, and moments later there was silence and a lack of movement. When he dared to look, Kilvan calmly sat on a branch, as if nothing special had happened.

Puvomun felt tremendous admiration for his ikran as he slipped off her back. He pushed back the sheath of the knife that sat uncomfortably against his chest and saw Jake fall through the hole. Neytiri was the last one to come through it.

"So how do we get down from here?" he asked as he peeked over the side of the branch they were on.

"We jump," said Rakan.

"Jump." Puvomun knew that hunters did that. Hunters, and warriors.

"If you don't jump, I will throw you," Rakan informed the singer teacher.

Puvomun knew that Rakan was serious.

"Wait, Rakan," said Jake. "Look, Puvomun, it's easy." He jumped.

Puvomun saw the man's descent, falling onto large leaves, crashing into small branches, until he was out of sight.

"I'm down!" Jake called up. "It's not even that far!"

Neytiri secured her bow and jumped, going down the same way.

"You're next," Rakan decided, "and I am not very patient today."

Puvomun now really worried. He made sure his bow was not in the way, pushed the sheath again and looked down.

"Look," Rakan whispered as if there was someone else who could hear him, "first aim for that enormous leaf over there. That's a good one."

Puvomon saw the leaf and prepared to jump when he felt two hands - and then he was falling. Rakan HAD thrown him, and he landed hard on the first big leaf.

"Spread your arms!" he heard someone yell, probably Rakan.

With trouble he spread his arms, felt how he got tangled in twigs and vines, fell onto another leaf, tumbled over, hit a few more things and then landed on the forest floor, which proved to be much softer than most things he had encountered on his journey down.

"Are you well, ma Puvomun?" Neytiri asked as she helped him to his feet.

He was, and even his bow had survived.

"He's fine, you can come!" she yelled up, and the sound of someone falling onto things followed. Neytiri pulled the teacher to the side, to give Rakan ample space to fall.

Rakan landed almost on his feet. "There, wasn't too bad, was it?" he grinned.

At that moment Puvomun needed his self control not to do something about that grin.

"Hey, if it weren't for me you would still be up there."

Puvomun knew that was true. "Yes. You are right. I should thank you. But I won't."

"See if I care," Rakan shrugged.

Jake then took charge and led the way to the nearest of the three giant grey trees, while Puvomun wondered if he would be thrown up as well. Rakan would try that, the teacher had no doubts about that.

"They were here alright," said Jake.

On the ground there were marks of aysawtute footwear and crushed plants. Neytiri found a scrap of fabric hanging from a thornbush. One of the Dreamwalkers had gone past that too closely, obviously.

Puvomun watched as the other three looked for tracks and traces. That was not his expertise. As he waited, he slowly recited one of the older songs about the Trees of Stone.

"To come in here, you rise up high,  
to enter low means you will die.  
There's danger in my feet my friend.  
Don't reach for me, it is your end."

He had at times wondered about these lines, and now he was here. He walked around part of the enormous base of the first tree and looked at it carefully. Except for what looked like mostly dried grass and some strange plants, he did not discover anything special.

"Puvomun!" Neytiri's voice.

"I am here. Going around the tree!"

"Be careful!"

The teacher kneeled down and looked more closely at the plants. It reminded him of something, but what... txumts 'wll! The poison squirting plant! This little plant had the same small tentacles on its leaves as a txumts 'wll had, which would trigger the poison to come out.

He jumped up and ran back, yelling.

"What is the matter?" Jake asked.

Puvomun pointed at the small plants. "These are the danger in the feet!"

"Uh - what?"

The teacher recited a part of the song and pointed at the small plant again. "Danger in my feet, my friend, it says. These plants are the danger."

"Did anyone touch those?" Jake immediately asked. It was crucial suddenly, as they all had no protection on their legs.

Nobody had, apparently.

"Good. Let's be careful."

They looked around a bit longer, but apart from more tawtute footprints there was nothing.

"Wasted trip," Jake muttered. "We just know now that they were here. Which we already knew."

Rakan, Puvomun noticed, was looking at the ground and slowly walked off. Not sure if he did the right thing, he went after the young man.

Rakan went further into the forest, then turned left. There was a large bush in their path. "That is not right," Rakan said.

"Why not?" Puvomun asked.

"This bush doesn't grow here. It grows there," Rakan pointed. He grabbed some twigs and pulled the bush aside.

"Pxasik..."

Normally Puvomun would have scolded Rakan for that, but not now.

They stood in front of a hole in the ground, many weeds and thornplants growing in and over it. And in the plants lay an unilt rantokx, a Dreamwalker body. At least, most of it.

Jake stared at the remains. "That's... horrible." He looked at his companions. "Anyone a clue what did this?"

The body's head was severed and lay upside down next to the neck. The fingers and toes were gone, and there was a large gaping hole in the lower abdomen.

"I think I know," said Puvomun as he bent down and picked up a long stick. "We may have to jump back, so be prepared." He pointed one end of the stick at the hole in the body and prodded the skin just over it. Nothing happened.

"Do you do that with all your-" Jake started to say.

Puvomun had prodded the body again, and this time something did happen. With a loud clicking sound, a black head came out of the body, followed by a long flexible body. It moved rapidly on dozens of black legs, the entire animal seemed to click and rattle with every movement.

The thing bit in the stick and tried to yank it from the teacher's hands. Several yellow-brown fangs sprung from the creature's jaws and drilled themselves effortlessly into the wood.

"Teylu akerusey. The larvae of death," Puvomun said.

"That is not a larvae, my friend," Jake commented as he pointed at the angry, arm-long thing that still wrestled the stick.

"It is, ma Jake. This is a small one. Do you see the yellow teeth? They contain a poison that makes a person unable to move their muscles in a second. And then the poison attacks the brain. It makes a person very very crazy for a short time, like a wildfire in the head."

Neytiri and Rakan stared at the animal in horror.

The stick broke and Puvomun pulled it back. "Look. There is something in the poison that also weakens the wood. Or the bone, or the flesh, that it touches."

"Something like an acid, I guess," Jake nodded.

"Maybe. If you are bitten by one, you can not survive. These animals mean death." Puvomun threw the stick away. "Even for 'angtsik, the large hammerhead."

"Maybe we should better head out then," Jake suggested.

Everyone agreed. Ayutral atskxe was not a good place to be.

Extra careful, they returned to where the ikrans were waiting, high up. Neytiri and Rakan surprised Puvomun again by going directly to a tree that was quite easy to climb. It took them hardly any time to get to the level where they had to be, and from there the ikrans were just a few jumps away.

Puvomun was very relieved to be high up again and climbed on Kilvan's back.

Neytiri was the first to fly up with Seze, Puvomun followed her, and then Rakan and Jake came through the small opening.

"Let's take the shortest route to the river," Jake said, "we'll head home from there."

* * *

**Na'vi - English**.

'Angts k - hammerhead

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

At'sha - "Archer" (name of the man, chapter 14)

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfkio - many tetrapteron, four-winged flying animals

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto n win - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoey atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayunilt ranyu - plural of unilt ranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fngap - metal

Fngap ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hayalovay - See you!

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

H 'i - small

H 'pa'li - small horses

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Ikranay - forest banshee

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltx - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

K makto - go ride

Ke n ltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Ketuwong - alien

K yevame - May we see each other again

Koaka karyu - old teacher

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Ngey - your (ngey sa'nok - your mother)

N ltsan - well

N prrte - you're welcome

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oe tsleram - I understand

Oey koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxas k - very bad curse-word

Pxora'pam - explosion

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

Rolun - Na'vi equivalent of "Eureka", I got it!

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

S - and (used in listing things)

S ltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Taw - sky

Taws p - Airship, flying machine

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Teylu akerusey - larvae of death

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu s ltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Txonam - last evening

Txumts 'wll - poison squirting plant

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Unilt rantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Unilt ranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriy - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yawne - loved one

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	22. Natasha Gorozny

22. Natasha Gorozny

As soon as they had gone a fair stretch from the Trees of Stone, the warmth and sound came back. The air felt nice again, and from below and also around them, animals were making their noises again.

"Ma Puvomun," Rakan said. There was something peculiar in his voice. "How did you know about this teylu akerusey? I had never heard of them."

"Nor had I. But they are mentioned in the songs also."

"You and your songs are scary."

Puvomun grinned. "Not nearly as scary as hunters that throw other people down trees."

"Hey, not fair, I told you where to go, and I helped you with a pretty good start!" When Puvomun did not respond, Rakan laughed loudly.

The river was not far away, and as they reached it, they turned left to go back up north.

Puvomun gently sang along, for his own pleasure and for that of Kilvan. He had noticed that his ikran felt better in some inexplicable way when he was singing. He had to tell Amhul about that.

"Now what's that?" Jake suddenly said.

The reason for his surprise, and that of the others, there was a tawsyìp on the strip of land next to the river. Close to the airship, Puvomun recognised that it was a 'Samson' again, were several men.

"Let's go down there and see what they're all about," Jake said and immediately went down with his ikran.

The others followed.

Once on the ground, they saw that the same man, Randolph, was there. Puvomun recognised him, he had been at the spot where the Samson of the Dreamwalkers had crashed.

"Jake," Randolph said, "you're everywhere. Come look what we found."

The man led them to where the forest began. There, half buried in sand and partially covered with leaves, was an uniltìrantokx. It had been a woman.

"Not another one," Jake said.

"What do you mean, another one?"

Jake told the man about the gruesome discovery they had made deep in the forest.

"Christ, that sounds bad. Thanks for the warning. I'll make sure everyone knows better than to venture out there. If these larvae are already as long as your arm... that means they're as long as we are tall." Randolph's face showed genuine disgust. "And those are the small ones? Jesus."

Jake kneeled down with the body that was half visible. "Do you know who this is?"

Randolph nodded. "Yup. This is - uhm - was Natasha Gorozny. Exobiologist and artefact specialist."

"And how did she die?"

"We had no time to look yet, we only just got here, after a call from a boat team. They saw the blue skin among the trees and checked it out."

"Ma Jake, can we get her body out of the sand?" Puvomun asked.

"Sure. Randolph, get your people to the side, okay? We don't want to step on you."

Some aysawtute laughed, others grumbled behind their masks, but all moved away as Jake and the teacher dragged the body from the sand.

Puvomun noticed the woman had worn short trousers. He looked at her legs, from the knee down, and found many small dark marks. From some of them oozed a tiny amount of blood mixed with something else as he pushed the skin. The combination looked bad and smelled worse.

"She touched the plant that has the txumtsä'wll tentacles. It poisoned her. From the markings I think she even kneeled down in the plants to look at something. Look." The teacher pointed at the erratic pattern of marks on both lower legs. "Only one of these would have made her very sick, but she would have lived. This was too much."

"How come she all but sat down in poisonous plants?" Randolph asked. "All of them are in Grace's book, right?"

"Not these. Trust me. Not these." Jake stood up. "This means there is probably one scared woman in that link-up room now. Maybe alone, maybe one of the others is with her. Time to radio them and see if they already found her."

Radio contact confirmed that Natasha Gorozny was indeed heard in the link-up chamber. One of the men who was responsible for the real mess, nobody knew which one that was, was awake also and apparently held her at gunpoint.

The person who kept an eye on the door had heard screaming and slapping. When the guard had tried to open the door, a few bullets had been fired, piercing the door but luckily missing the man outside it.

"This is not going well," Randolph voiced most everyone's thoughts.

Puvomun thought that this was far worse than just 'not well'.

"Is there any way we can get into that room without putting someone in danger?" Jake asked.

"Hardly a chance," the leader of the Sky people said. "I pulled the file on Mankx and he's been in the safety business forever. He is a bomb expert, an adventurer. He's been on several worlds already, providing excellent protection for many expeditions. Never ever someone had anything against him, so it is a real puzzle why he flipped around so dramatically all of a sudden."

"Maybe there is a way to talk to the man," Puvomun suggested. "We have heard of their goal. They do not want to harm people, they want the material that is in the ground. If we can convince them that this is not a good thing, to take it... He was here when the fighting happened, srak?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, ma Puvomun," Jake said. "Sky people's minds work differently from... ours."

Puvomun noticed the slight hesitation all too clearly.

"Once they are out for profit, they are very hard to stop. And the problem is that they don't seem to want to talk, they think they're not making things hard on anyone."

"But they do, Jake. They are losing their own people, they are threatening. They must see that?"

"We all know that, ma Puvomun. I wish I could explain that, but I'm not a... shrink."

Puvomun wondered about that last word, and his face showed that clearly, because Jake said, in an attempt to elaborate: "Someone who knows what goes on in people's minds."

"Like Mo'at, or perhaps Nusumea Tirea?"

Jake laughed for a moment. "No. In another way. A way we don't need here. And I hope we can keep it that way..."

The clan leader looked at Randolph. "What's the next thing to do? Can we help with anything at the base?"

"Doubtful," the man replied. "At this point we have an impasse. We stand a better chance once we found the avatars, I think. Most of the work for that will be yours, I'm afraid, you people are better equiped for that. And more their size, to take them on."

"We should bury her." Neytiri spoke calmly.

"That would be good, yes," Jake agreed. "Unless there is a way to fix the body up."

"No," Puvomun knew. "The poison of the small plant damages the body from the inside. Not so fast as the teylu akerusey's poison does, but it happens. It is best to bury the body."

Jake and Rakan offered to dig the grave, while Neytiri and Puvomun stripped the dead woman of her clothes. Tradition asked that a Na'vi body was buried the way it came to the world, naked.

The aysawtute watched from a distance, as the Na'vi worked in silence.

When the body was put into the grave, Jake asked the Sky people if any of them knew Natasha. "I know it is strange to bury someone who's not really dead, but..."

No one stepped forward.

In the end it were just Neytiri and Puvomun who sang one of the burial songs of the clan, while Rakan and Jake stood near the grave. The Sky people were there also, but kept a distance. Puvomun was still puzzled about their fear of death after the grave had been filled with sand.

The Sky people would go back to their base in their Samson and their boat. The people who were with Jake would go back to their village, to see if something had changed there. Randolph said that he would tell Natasha about the way that her avatar body had been treated. "If she makes it out of this alive."

Puvomun and his friends watched the Samson leave, and then they found their ikrans and started the journey back home. The teacher pondered the strange things they had seen, and how they connected to the songs. The songs, he mused, were so very right. As were so many other songs, on different occasions.

When they reached Hometree, the change of pace was almost a shock to Puvomun. There were no dangers here, no poisonous plants, no ayseylu akerusey, the larvae of death. Instead there was a warm welcome, food, tender attention of Amhul, who wanted to know if he was well and if there was anything she could do for him.

As they were eating, as that had slipped through again, the group told about the things they had seen and done.

Lolet looked admiringly at Rakan when she heard how he had discovered the pit with the body, and she made a face when she heard about the larvae.

Rakan did not brag about throwing the teacher down the tree. He didn't even mention it.

Puvomun smiled about this remarkable person.

All the hunters and warriors who had been away, looking for the dreamwalkers, had come back again. None of their searches had born fruit and several of them were rather upset about this. Jake told them they were not to blame, as the jungle was very wide and there were now only four of them remaining.

"Four people can hide easily out there," he said, "even if they don't know much about the jungle. Take two or three large leaves and there you have your shelter."

Nobody had seen or heard from Miktan or Tsu'wey, the two men who had left the village in anger over Jake's decision on how to handle the situation. These two remained an item of worry, but it was not Puvomun's problem at the moment.

* * *

**Na'vi - English.**

'Angtsìk - hammerhead

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

At'sha - "Archer" (name of the man, chapter 14)

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfkio - many tetrapteron, four-winged flying animals

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hayalovay - See you!

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Hì'pa'li - small horses

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Ikranay - forest banshee

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Kämakto - go ride

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Koaka karyu - old teacher

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oe tsleram - I understand

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Pxora'pam - explosion

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

Rolun - Na'vi equivalent of "Eureka", I got it!

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Taw - sky

Tawsìp - Airship, flying machine

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Teylu akerusey - larvae of death

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Txonam - last evening

Txumtsä'wll - poison squirting plant

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yawne - loved one

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	23. Shooting lessons

23. Shooting lessons

After resting up a bit, during which Amhul talked about how she had been occupied teaching the children more numbers, Puvomun and she walked over to where a group of young ones was gathered around Eyamsiyu and Ninat. Such a crowd usually meant something interesting.

The man who had slowly developed himself to be a very good musical instrument maker, was showing the children how to use a log drum. The log drum consisted of a block of a specific kind of wood. It was made hollow in a special way, so the sound would be exactly right.

Puvomun knew a few things about making musical instruments, that was why he and Eyamsiyu sometimes worked together on them.

Eyamsiyu explained to the children that he had closed the sides of the log with the tough leaves of a plant that had a very sticky sap. "You use the sap to make the leave stick in place, and then you smear mud over it. The mud will make the sticky sap very hard."

He then showed them how to attach a vine to both sides of the drum. "And when the vine is in place and both leaves are dry, you just wipe off the mud and the drum is almost ready."

The vine was needed to carry the drum. You slung it around your neck and then the drum would be at hip height, a good height to play it while standing.

"Why almost?" a girl asked. She had a few sticks in her hand, the sticks used to play the drum.

"When the drum is like that, and you strike it," Eyamsiyu told her, "the sound cannot come out. So I have to make a few openings in the leaves. That way the sound comes out and you can hear it." He held up one side of the drum he had in his lap and showed them how he made the opening. "When I make the opening bigger, the sound is lower and louder."

The man finished his handiwork with the knife, while everyone, Ninat, children and the two teachers, watched him.

"And now it is finished." Eyamsiyu put the drum in front of the girl that held the stick. "Go on, play it."

The girl giggled, and all the other children cheered at her to hit the drum.

As the drumming went on, sticks going from child to child so each could have a go at it, Puvomun felt something strange. Special. How good it was to be here again, with the people, going about life the way it should be.

Amhul held his hand, sitting close to him. That was another part Puvomun felt. And that was not strange, this was just special, and wonderful.

"Are you enjoying the noise?" Ekirä's voice barely made it over the sound of the drum.

"This is not noise," Amhul laughed, "this is children having fun."

"Not my fun," Ekirä grinned, "I prefer the flutes. And I am glad I found you."

"I will pretend that I don't know what you are talking about."

Amhul's words made Puvomun laugh. It was clear that Ekirä was ready for another archery lesson, and Amhul was not.

"I want to be here," Amhul told Ekirä.

"You just want to be with Puvomun," the tsko swizaw teacher growled, "and I am going to drag you away anyhow." To prove her point, Ekirä bent over and grabbed Amhul's kxetse. "So do you come by your own free will, or..." Gently she tugged the tail.

"It's all your fault," Amhul said to Puvomun. "I demand that you come with me."

Puvomun grinned. "Very well, I will come with you. Maybe there are some children who want to come along as well, to practice tsko swizaw."

Several kids were feeling up to that, so they said goodbye to Eyamsiyu and Ninat, wished them well with the music, and a group of about ten walked off, first in search of their bows and then to a place not far where they could practice their shooting.

Time flew by as they all had fun. Amhul really did what she could to shoot her arrows at the target, but most of the children were far better at it than she was.

"I will never learn this well," she said at one point, as yet another arrow had gone into a tree instead of the gourd.

As Ekirä and two children went to look for the stray arrows, Puvomun sat with Amhul. "You are doing much better already, ma yawne. Maybe I should look at how you are shooting."

"But you teach the children," Amhul said, "and Ekirä teaches and improves the grown-ups."

Ekirä, who returned with a handful of arrows, heard that. "Maybe it is a good idea though. I am not the only person who can teach things. We all have our own way of teaching and learning. Why don't you try it? I'll try and stay alive with the children." This of course invoked a lot of laughter from the children, who all promised that they would not shoot Ekirä.

So the teachers changed place for a while. Ekirä sometimes needed the teachers' help to maintain some kind of order, as occasionally the children were harder to control than a group of prolemuris.

"Next time I will teach aysyaksyuk," she said, shaking her head. "These children are not from our village!"

"We are! We are!" the children tried to convince her, very loudly.

Ekirä laughed. "Listen, do you hear the aysyaksyuk too?" she asked Puvomun and Amhul, which of course made the chattering even louder.

They went back to the shooting. Puvomun stood behind Amhul, holding her arms and hands, showing her by example the best way to stand and hold her aim.

"Do not hold the string pulled back too long," he said. "It will strain your arms and you start shaking."

"I am not holding it too long," Amhul argued, as her arms started shaking.

"You are," he said, touching her elbow. "I can feel it."

Amhul released the tension. "So how do I do it better?"

"Stand behind me and just watch what I do..." When his mate stood where he wanted her, he took his bow, notched an arrow and pulled the string back just far enough to see where the arrow would go.

"Now I do not look at the arrow, I look at my target," Puvomun said. He fixed his eyes on the gourd. "And now I know where I want the arrow to hit-" He pulled the arrow back and immediately let it go. It hit the gourd and stuck.

"Try to pull back the arrow in the direction where it already is aiming."

Amhul nodded and took her stance. Under Puvomun's watchful eyes she took an arrow, aimed, pulled back - and missed.

"I can't do it that way, ma Puvomun. I am sorry."

Puvomun frowned as he thought. "I have an idea, but..." He looked at Ekirä. "I will take Amhul to a different place for a while, maybe my idea works. But I want to do this alone with her. Do you think you can manage the little aysyaksyuk?"

The children all started to imitate the chatter of the prolemuris, making Ekirä laugh.

"We will be fine," she said, "do you come back here?"

"We'll come back here, yes, and back home when you already left."

"Sìltsan, that is good."

Puvomun and Amhul took their sko swizaw and found a place further away from Kelutral.

"What are you planning, ma yawne?" Amhul asked as they set up a target.

"You and I will shoot our arrows together, ma Amhul. Very much together."

"Are we?"

"Yes."

They both picked up their bow and an arrow.

Puvomun then took his braid and held it out. Amhul looked at him, then a smile spread out over her face. She took her braid and they connected, with their eyes closed. Tenderly they touched their foreheads for a while, as the joy of this intimate feeling spread through their bodies and spirits.

"Now," Puvomun said, very quietly, "we will stand here, next to each other, and we will shoot our arrows."

He had never heard of other couples doing something like this, but it seemed a good way to at least try this.

They both moved slowly, for tsaheylu was not something to rush now. When people were connected like this, they were both very vulnerable. That was why Puvomun had chosen a spot away from where they could be disturbed.

Calmly they lifted their bow and placed the arrows over their finger. He felt how Amhul shivered a bit as she followed his movements. Puvomun shivered as well, sharing the feeling. he then focussed on their target, looked along the arrow. His eyes moved to the target and he drew back.

An arrow flew and ended its flight in the wooden block.

Then Puvomun let his arrow go there as well.

Amhul stared at him, her eyes large and full of wonder and amazement. Slowly she reached for another arrow, so did Puvomun. And again, together, they laid the arrow, aimed, focussed, and this time they let the arrows go at the same time. And both hit the target.

Amhul dropped her bow and turned to Puvomun. For another reason to want privacy.

* * *

**Na'vi - English.**

'Angtsìk - hammerhead

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

At'sha - "Archer" (name of the man, chapter 14)

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfkio - many tetrapteron, four-winged flying animals

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Aysyaksyuk - a number of prolemuris

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hayalovay - See you!

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Hì'pa'li - small horses

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Ikranay - forest banshee

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Kämakto - go ride

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Koaka karyu - old teacher

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oe tsleram - I understand

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Pxora'pam - explosion

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

Rolun - Na'vi equivalent of "Eureka", I got it!

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Taw - sky

Tawsìp - Airship, flying machine

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Teylu akerusey - larvae of death

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Txonam - last evening

Txumtsä'wll - poison squirting plant

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yawne - loved one

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	24. Who holds the detonator

24. Who holds the detonator?

The teachers returned to the village alone. Ekirä and the children had already left, and Puvomun and Amhul had seen, from the punctured gourds, that they had done well with tsko swizaw.

Upon their return they saw Nusumea Tirea sitting with Eyamsiyu. They both were working on, or rather looking at something very strange. The thing clearly was going to consist of a small gourd with a hole in the side, a bent twig and several strings.

"Kaltxì, my friends," Puvomun said, "what is that?"

"We don't know yet," Eyamsiyu confessed, "so far it is only parts. But when Norm Spellman was here and he tried to make the kxi'txah, he gave me an idea. We are still not certain how to turn the idea into something that can make music."

An explanation of the idea followed, how the twig would be attached to two sides of the gourd, and the strings would be tied along the twig, while also being connected to the gourd through small holes.

The four hands of the two men proved not enough to keep everything in place for a more complete idea of the end product, so the two teacher singers were slightly more puzzled after that than before.

"You see, it is complicated," Nusumea said.

Yes, they had clearly seen that.

As they wanted to walk on, Amaya stopped them.

"I was looking for you," she said. "I've been up there again, looking at your ikrans. They both seem to be all fine now. I wanted to tell you that."

"Irayo, ma Amaya," said Amhul. "We appreciate your care for them."

"It is my pleasure. I also noticed that there are two ikrans missing. Those of Miktan and Tsu'wey. Weren't they the ones that left so angry?"

Puvomun nodded. This was not a good thing, he knew. No hunter would leave for long without their ikran. When the ikrans were gone, this meant the hunters were gone for a long time. Perhaps even forever.

"Have you told Jake yet?" Puvomun asked.

"Not yet. I saw you first, so I talked to you first," was the simple answer.

"We have to find him and let him know this," Puvomun said, taking charge and looking around for their clan leader.

They found him sitting near a fire. Neytiri and Mo'at were there with him, plus some of the older hunters.

Twunyo, one of the men who had led them towards the Trees of Stone, was there as well. He looked at Puvomun and the teacher thought he saw a moment of appreciation in the man's face.

The news of the two missing ikrans stirred the people up. They all understood what this meant, and it was something serious.

"So now we are not only looking for Dreamwalkers on the run, but also for two of our own who are against our ideas," Jake sighed. "Outstanding..."

The situation was very difficult now. Problems at the aysawtute camp, the Dreamwalkers, and the hunters who left.

There was one advantage, if one could call it that: the Dreamwalkers could not move around so fast anymore as their tiltrotor helicopter was damaged and not available. They just had the boat, so they were bound to stay close to water.

"Until their fuel runs out," Jake said on that. "Once their fuel reserves are gone, the boat will be useless to them. It's too big and heavy to row it, so then they are even slower."

"But we still have to find them," a hunter said. "We have done so much searching already and they still are somewhere."

Jake nodded. Puvomun saw how the man was trying to fight his way out of this load of problems and not making much progress.

"I'll get on the radio again and see what the situation is at the base," Jake said. As he left, the others talked among themselves until he came back. His face showed that he was not pleased.

In his hand he held the radio. "Did I mention the fuel of the boat? Well, the fuel of this radio ran out as I picked it up. I'll go to the base. I need a few people to come with me, just in case."

Neytiri stood as a matter of fact. She looked at Puvomun. "You come too."

"Why would I come?" he asked.

"The people know you and trust you. They see you as a gentle person, not a hunter or warrior."

Jake looked at his mate and shrugged. He knew that arguing with her would be useless, only time consuming. "Are you up for some more flying, Puvomun?" he just asked.

Puvomun looked at Amhul, who just nodded. "Go and help. And come back." She touched the leather strap on his wrist. "You still have to give this back to me."

Puvomun smiled and got up. "Will I need my tsko swizaw?"

Neytiri shook her head. "Leave it here. A gentle person should come without weapons."

Amhul said that she would take care of his bow and arrows.

Puvomun then followed Jake and Neytiri up to the crown of Kelutral. He was surprised how normal it was becoming to go there, call Kilvan and fly off. He also wondered how he would manage to keep up his teaching the children, with all these trips he was making now.

Jake and Neytiri were used to flying fast, he noticed, as the speed increased steadily. And Kilvan had no trouble at all keeping the pace. It occured to the teacher that he was probably the only one who had to pay attention to it, as the wind was pushing harder against him.

Watching Jake's and Neytiri's pose, he copied it and found that a big improvement.

At their high speed, they reached the aysawtute base very fast. Puvomun felt excited and thrilled, and he had the strong feeling that part of that thrill came from Kilvan.

They touched down in a spot where more ikrans were waiting, in the trees near the fence. The ikran aymaktoyu descended to the ground and walked towards the gate that was open, as usual. There was a man with a gun waiting at the gate though. And that was not normal anymore lately.

As the three approached the gate, the man raised his weapon, and only lowered it when he recognised Jake and Neytiri.

"Why the guns?" Jake asked the man.

"We don't want to take chances," the Sky person said, "we're afraid that these runaway avatars come barging in here, so we take turns at guarding the gate."

Even Puvomun knew that this was a senseless act, primarily geared towards making most of the people inside the base feel good. But it was a false sense of safety. Even only one Na'vi, or a Dreamwalker who knew what they were doing, would be able to take the man's gun away without too much of a problem.

Jake nodded only, and asked the man if he could warn Norm that they were there. the guard immediately reached for his radio and did as Jake had asked. Then the three wished the man well, and proceeded onto the compound.

Puvomun never liked that place, as there was no honest soil under his feet in most places. The concrete, as it was called, was hard and even painful at times.

They met the small version of Norm Spellman near one of the buildings. First he wondered why Jake had not used the radio, but understood their coming over soon. He then told them that the situation in the link-up room so far had not changed.

"They smashed the cameras that were in there. We positively identified Mankx doing that. We also saw that this lady, Natasha Gorozny, was there. She looked fine but someone tied her up and gagged her. At one point we thought to stop getting them food, but they threatened to use their bombs, so we had to give in."

"Are you sure there are bombs?" Jake asked.

"Yup, we saw them alright. Louis, one of the men in there, told us where we can find two of them. They look real enough to worry us, and he said there are more."

"And no bomb disposal expert to take care of the things," Jake deduced, leaving Neytiri and Puvomun guessing about many words. It was obvious though that a lot of things did not look well.

"We also thought of using gas to knock them out," Norm continued, but there's nothing here that works fast enough to make sure they can't hit any of their switches. They've got us by the scruff, Jake. Even if we were to cut the power to their links, we still face their bombs."

Jake uttered another word Puvomun and Amhul always tried to keep away from the children.

Puvomun wondered from where Jake had learnt all those. Maybe he should have a word with Rakan, later.

Before anyone had thought of something intelligent to say, an arrow whizzed past Jake's head and smashed into the building they were sitting in front of. Everyone jumped up.

Norm yelled that they all should follow him, and soon they were in a high building. Before the door had completely closed, another arrow was shot at them, but this too did not make any victims.

"Who the hell is shooting at us?" Norm muttered, his back against the door as if that held it close better.

Puvomun had retrieved the arrow and looked at the feather. "Miktan or Tsu'wey," he said. "I think Miktan."

"How would you know?" Jake asked as he looked at the arrow as well.

Neytiri answered the question: "Everyone shoots in a different way. You often can tell who shot an arrow by seeing the end of it and how it was marked leaving the bow."

Norm looked up at the three and told them that they were scary. "Next step is how we get out of here, I hope? How many of your arrow-happy friends are out there? I thought we were in this together and going against the avatars, or did I miss something?"

Norm was updated on the two hunters who had left, and that they were responsible for this senseless attack.

Puvomun then heard that they were in the hall where, before the war, the aysawtute kept their AMP suits, the metal skin machines.

"It's the only place around here that's high enough for you guys," Norm added.

"Is there a backdoor out of here?" Jake asked. "I don't want to wait for them to leave."

"There is, but it's a human sized door, so you will have to squeeze through."

Norm went ahead and guided the three to a side door. It was indeed a small one and they had to crawl through it, but it worked.

"What's the next thing to do?" Norm asked. He seemed to have put all his trust in Jake.

"We're going to have to hurry locating the avatars," Jake said, "and convince them that they can't keep this up."

"Good luck. So far they are the ones that hold the detonators."

* * *

**Na'vi - English.**

'Angtsìk - hammerhead

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

At'sha - "Archer" (name of the man, chapter 14)

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfkio - many tetrapteron, four-winged flying animals

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hayalovay - See you!

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Hì'pa'li - small horses

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Ikranay - forest banshee

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Kämakto - go ride

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Koaka karyu - old teacher

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Kxi'txah - Na'vi phonetics for guitar

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oe tsleram - I understand

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Pxora'pam - explosion

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

Rolun - Na'vi equivalent of "Eureka", I got it!

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Taw - sky

Tawsìp - Airship, flying machine

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Teylu akerusey - larvae of death

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Txonam - last evening

Txumtsä'wll - poison squirting plant

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yawne - loved one

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	25. Almost a talk

25. Almost a talk

"Norm, I'm going to need a new radio," Jake said as they sat outside, their backs against the wall of the large building.

"Great time to ask, Jake," Norm muttered. "I'll see what I can do once the happy shooters out there ran out of arrows."

Neytiri got up and said: "I will run and fly out. When I find them they will meet their Toruk."

"Neytiri, wait!" Jake called after her, but she had already gone, finding shelter behind things that were scattered everywhere. "Good thing it's a mess here, Norm."

Puvomun heard another arrow hit somewhere, around the corner of the building. Maybe the person who was shooting had not seen Neytiri run off. Or perhaps, he considered, they did not dare to shoot at her; after all she was the daughter of the Tsahik.

It was difficult for the three to sit and wait while Neytiri was away. Time crawled. And during that crawling, Puvomun noticed, they did not hear another arrow fly or hit.

Curious, Puvomun looked around the corner. Everything was silent. Very silent. From the wall of the building an arrow protruded, and that was all.

"Puvomun, get down! Do you want to get shot?" Jake urged him.

"I think they are gone, Jake." Puvomun calmly walked around the corner, pulled the arrow from the wall and examined the tail end. It had the same mark as the arrow that had followed them inside the building. "They must have seen Neytiri run, and then they disappeared."

Jake came out and had a look also, if only to be interested.

"Are you sure it's safe? These arrows are kind of large for people like me," Norm wanted to make sure.

"Yes, it's safe," Jake assured him.

"Good. I'll see if I can find you a new radio." Norm started walking towards the building. "Oh, can you pick it up at the door? They're kind of heavy as they're your size."

"Sure, Norm." Despite the seriousness of the situation, Jake had to laugh.

A familiar outcry made them look back and they saw Neytiri and Seze touch down near the building. Mo'at's daughter jumped from it. "They were gone."

"We know."

"I saw them fly off to the south," Neytiri pointed, "I don't know why there."

"Maybe they want to return to the clan," Puvomun said, although he was not convinced of that.

"After shooting at clan members?" Neytiri shook her head.

"Jake, I got one!" Norm called out from an opening.

Jake went over to the man to collect the radio.

"You didn't by any chance bring the empty one, did you?" Norm asked. "I mean, I could recharge it for you. And didn't I get you two of them?"

"Yes, you did. I think I lost one somewhere."

"You lost it. Yes. Great. Do you know what these things cost?" Norm waved his hands in a kind of despair. "Better go and catch these guys who were shooting at us."

"I think it is better if we locate these avatars, Norm. They are more of a concern," Jake reminded him.

"Yeah, sure. Of course." For a moment Norm looked as if he felt dumb. "We'll keep in touch. If anything happens."

"We do, Norm. Take care."

"You guys too, okay?" said Jake.

Puvomun noticed, as they walked off, that Norm still stood outside, watching them go.

When they were coming close to the tree where their ikrans rested, he said: "Jake, could it be that Norm is jealous of you?"

The clan leader looked at the teacher and wanted to quickly blurt out an answer, but held himself back. For some time the man's eyes seemed to drift away. "He may have been. Why do you ask?"

"It is the way he kept looking as we left just now. And other times, when he was in the village as Dreamwalker."

As they went up into the tree, Jake said: "Perhaps we should talk about that later. When we're home."

"Srane. We will, ma Jake," Puvomun said.

Kilvan again had no problems keeping up with Jake and Neytiri, so they were approaching their large home quickly. After dismounting, Kilvan jumped away from the big branch again. Puvomun knew that she would be hunting for food.

"You fly well, ma Puvomun," Jake said, clapping the teacher singer on his shoulder. "I would never have expected that from you."

"I had not either, ma Jake."

"Of course he flies well," Neytiri said in her semi Dragon Lady voice. "Po lu Na'vi. He is Na'vi. Na'vi know how to do this."

"Hey, I didn't do that badly either," Jake laughed, attempting to strike at her tail.

Neytiri jumped out of his reach, laughing, her eyes lighting up for a moment.

Puvomun knew she did not always want to be seen how she was, and that he was the reason that her real side came out only so shortly. To give the two as much time together as possible, he walked back over the branch and said he'd be down soon. Using the excuse to want to enjoy the view in the oncoming sunset, he waited until the two were gone, and only then he walked down himself, as he pondered the strangeness of the situation that had unfolded.

Amhul sat by the fire, surrounded by several children. They were singing a song Puvomun had never heard before, and he carefully listened as he sat down with them.

"We are friends of the forest, and the forest is a friend to all,  
The forest lets us live and play, it gives us all our food,  
Nantang, 'angtsik, palulukan, they live and play here too,  
And when they are hungry, the forest gives them food.  
The yerik, the syaksyuk, the hellfire wasp, the forest is for all,  
For all there is a place to live, and all have food to eat,  
So take care of the forest, friend, so that we all may live."

As the song ended, each child made the sound of a different animal while getting up and then they started running around.

"It's a song I made with them while you were gone," Amhul said, her face happy and shining. Then she wanted to know what had happened. She was not very happy knowing that the stray clan members had used arrows on them.

"The situation is difficult," Puvomun said.

Amhul nodded. "I understand. What is Jake going to do?"

"I am not sure if he knows that himself."

They went to get something to eat and joined the group again. There was a lot of talking, most of it was about the two hunters who had had the audacity to draw their bows at the Olo'eyktan. This was seen as something unforgivable.

Darkness had set in, and the forest was beginning its natural glowing. the sounds of the day were replaced by the sounds of the night, the yapping of the nantangs in the distance and the calling of many species of nighbirds everywhere.

A tired chattering syaksyuk tried to make a point somewhere but none of his family replied, so that sound disappeared.

Amhul and Puvomun sat a bit away from the others, near the edge of darkness where the fire just could not reach.

"I wonder if I am still a teacher singer," Puvomun mused.

"Of course you are," Amhul said, not taking her eyes off the brilliance that the forest had to offer.

"I am gone so often," Puvomun reminded her, "flying around like a hunter or a warrior."

"So am I, and I don't feel less a teacher. It actually makes me a better one since I know more. And you should feel that way too. Nobody had ever seen any ayseylu akerusey and you have, and you saw what it does. And those plants that killed the uniltìrantokx of the woman."

Puvomun had not yet had time to consider things from that view, and he agreed with her that they had gained a lot of new knowledge lately.

"And now you should empty your mind, ma yawne," Amhul decided for him. "You have seen too many things, which is the bad side of gaining new knowledge. I want you here with me, and you must relax." Gently she pushed his chest, until he was lying on his back. Amhul lay down next to him, inside his arm. Her tail curled over one of Puvomun's legs, claiming him as hers.

They looked up at the sky where the stars blinked.

"It is strange to know that Jake came from there," Amhul whispered.

"It is, yes. Very strange. And it is also strange that he belongs to us as if he was meant to."

Amhul nodded, her head resting against Puvomun's shoulder. "Will you be flying out again tomorrow?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. Maybe we both fly." The singer felt her silent nod. "I want to fly with you, ma Amhul, just to go somewhere, on our ikrans, to be up in the air with you alone."

"Srane, oel omum, I know," she said, her voice a mere whisper.

Puvomun heard some commotion far away, near the fire. He did not want to be part of it. It was probably Rakan, making a fool of either himself or someone else. This moment was for Amhul and for him.

"I wonder when life will be normal again," he said, enjoying Amhul's presence.

"Will it ever be that, with Jake here as Olo'eyktan?" Amhul asked, without lifting her head from his shoulder.

That was a good question. The clan had never seen a leader like him, so a lot that had been the Omatikaya way of life probably belonged to the past.

"Indeed. Normal will get a new meaning."

The noise from near the fire became more oppressive, and Puvomun was nearly tempted to sit up and have a look when a loud Inglisi outburst made that temptation unnecessary. He and Amhul shot up and made their way to the fire, where Jake was talking in the radio that now worked.

The talking was still going on, in rapid Inglisi, and Puvomun looked at Neytiri who tried to catch most of what was being said. She had more experience with the language, because of her relationship with Jake.

The expression on her face showed him that she had a hard time as well.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, Norm. I'll let everyone here know and we'll talk more about this in the morning."

Jake switched off the radio and looked at Neytiri. "They have Natasha."

* * *

**Na'vi - English.**

'Angtsìk - hammerhead

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

At'sha - "Archer" (name of the man, chapter 14)

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfkio - many tetrapteron, four-winged flying animals

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hayalovay - See you!

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Hì'pa'li - small horses

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Ikranay - forest banshee

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Kämakto - go ride

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Koaka karyu - old teacher

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Kxi'txah - Na'vi phonetics for guitar

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oe tsleram - I understand

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Pxora'pam - explosion

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

Rolun - Na'vi equivalent of "Eureka", I got it!

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Syaksyuk - Prolemuris

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Taw - sky

Tawsìp - Airship, flying machine

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Teylu akerusey - larvae of death

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Txonam - last evening

Txumtsä'wll - poison squirting plant

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yawne - loved one

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	26. Natasha's story 1

26. Natasha's story (1)

Jake looked around, at all the waiting and wondering faces. "Norm told me that someone let Natasha go." He explained who Natasha Gorozny was, for the ones who did not know that yet.

"Apparently whoever let her go thinks that she is no longer useful there, and also that she can't tell anyone about where these people are. The Sky people found Natasha's Dreamwalker body, her untiltìrantokx, half buried by the river, south of here, near the Hellfire Plateau."

Jake told how they had found the body, how Puvomun had discovered the injuries and how Neytiri and the teacher singer had performed a simple burial rite.

A few soft voices mumbled in agreement of how this was done, and nodded at the two in appreciation.

"Natasha is one of the scientists," Jake went on, "but without her uniltìrantokx there is not much she can do. Tomorrow I will go there again, with some of you, and then we will talk with her. Perhaps she knows something that the bad guys didn't think of."

"I will come with you," Tawtewng said. He had recovered quite well, although his wound still needed some wrapping.

"And I!" Rakan said, jumping up.

"You stay here," Lolet cautioned him. "I'm going."

"Let's fight over that tomorrow, people," Jake said, holding up a hand. "For now it looks like we have some kind of break, and that's more than we had so far. Maybe after talking with Natasha we finally can get ahead of those guys."

Rakan kept muttering about getting to miss all the fun, but when Lolet had whispered something to him, his face relaxed and a smile came on it.

Amhul and Puvomun looked at each other and grinned.

The next morning Jake announced that he wanted Nusumea, Puvomun and Tawtewng to come with him. Neytiri then said that she had to do some things in the village, by her mother's request.

"Maybe," Jake thought out loud, "it is good if Amhul comes with us then. I think it's important to have a woman along."

Lolet frowned as she heard that, Puvomun noticed, and Jake did not miss that.

"I know, ma Lolet, you are a woman as well, but Amhul is a teacher. She thinks different from a hunter. I need you and Rakan, together with a few others, to fly down the river once again, until you get to the Hellfire Plateau, and see if you can find traces of the Dreamwalkers. See how the people from the hill clan are doing, when you are there. They know you and Rakan, which is important now. Familiar faces. And if you can, go and see the forest clan also, maybe they have seen something and have not been able to let us know yet."

"Maybe I should go with them," Nusumea Tirea said. "They know me as well. I can take some medicin along and see if they need any of it."

Jake thought about that. "Yes, good thinking, Nusumea. Go with them, and we'll hear from you when we're all back."

Ateyo then said that he would accompany Lolet and the others as well. "Four pairs of eyes and ears see more."

Thus the two groups were made. One more group of warriors would make random sweeps over the area to the south, on both sides of the river. After all, there was something they felt they had to do. They would also keep a look-out for Miktan and Tsu'wey.

Five hunters, among whom Ekirä and Korun, would go out and provide fresh food for the clan.

Ninat and Eyamsiyu said they would keep an eye on the children if necessary, and wished them all a good journey.

Soon the groups were on their way again, with streams of ikrans leaving Hometree and flying off in several directions.

The speed of the flight to the aysawtute camp was quite high again. Kilvan and Taw were up to it. Puvomun had warned Amhul of this, and she was quick to pick up the right pose for this kind of travel. The land rushed along beneath them, and again Puvomun was enchanted by how it looked in the light of the morning.

Jake decided to land the ikrans near the buildings of the Sky people, as that was fastest. He did not fear another attack by the two hunters who still were invisible.

Norm Spellman and Max Patel came outside, both very surprised to see the people.

"I tried to get you on the radio," Norm complained, half an accusation in his voice, "and all I got was a few laughing children."

Puvomun was not disappointed: he expected the stupid grin on Jake's face and it appeared promptly.

"But it's good to see you all," the tawtute scientist then said.

Max told them that Natasha had been examined, and she was doing well. "Emotionally she is still very messed up, but as long as we treat her gently, she'll be fine. So please, don't raise your voices, will you? She's going to close up as a shell when you do."

"That's fine, Max, don't worry. We'll just wait until she's ready to come out and talk."

Max went back inside, and Norm told them about how Natasha had just been "literally flung out of the room" the evening before.

"The guard at the door wasn't prepared for that. Someone shoved the door into his back, Natasha was pushed out and the door was closed and locked again. They hadn't even bothered to untie her. She was close to hysteria."

All attention was momentarily drawn to the ikrans as they engaged in a squabbling contest, but there was nothing wrong.

Then the door of the building opened. Three people came out. Max was there and two women. One sat in a wheeled chair, the kind Jake had used before his transformation, and the other woman was behind it, pushing.

All the people sat down, to appear less large for the small woman in the chair.

"Hello Natasha," said Jake, "remember me?"

The woman, fear still evident on her face despite the breathing mask, nodded. "Hi, Jake," she all but whispered.

"These are Tawtewng, Puvomun and Amhul. We hope you can tell us what happened. How this all started."

Natasha looked at Max, who nodded as he rested his hand lightly on her shoulder. Then she started to talk.

It had all started with what was nothing more than a talk with Mendelson about the early origins of Pandora. Mendelson had wondered how life would have evolved here, if it was similar to Earth, and if there were species still to be found that were not listed in Grace's book.

"We arranged to go out a few times, using one of the Samsons, and saw some incredible places. Did you know that in the lower parts of the mines we found some amazingly huge fossiles? It was however very difficult to examine everything we wanted in our human bodies. We discovered that quite soon. This world just has things that are too big. So that's when Mendelson thought of using our avatar bodies for trips outside."

Louis and Baker, two of the men who were still out and missing, had been avatar drivers as well. They had been two of the people who supplied security for expeditions and such in the days of the RDA. Louis had heard of Mendelson's plans, and offered that he had an idea to go out and venture there for a longer time.

"We could take one of the Samsons, he said, take enough food and stuff with us, and Mendelson and I could then look around to our heart's content. Baker knew one of the Samson pilots, and he was certain he could get that man to fly us around."

Mendelson had then talked to Thorenson about the plan, and that man was game too, which was how everything was beginning to happen. Thorenson suggested they should hang a boat from the Samson to go down the rivers and creeks, and to cross lakes. Louis and Baker somehow had set up the hidden link chamber. And Mankx somehow had gotten into this too. Natasha was not certain how, but she suspected that he was a friend of Baker.

"Mankx told us that everything had been arranged, so we got our gear together and then linked up with our avatars. There was no one else in the shack at that time, so we simply walked out, picked up our stuff and left with the Samson that was already waiting for us."

"And nobody thought it was strange that you left? Nobody stopped you, or asked any questions?" Jake asked.

"No. We left very early in the morning," Natasha clarified, "so there was nobody who could ask us anything."

The first days had gone very well, she continued to tell. They travelled quite far, discovered the most wonderful things, located what had to be ancient sites, and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves very much. Mankx and Baker often took off on their own, to look around. Louis always stayed with the three scientists, to make sure there would be no problems with animals.

"One day we were close to a village," Natasha said. "Mankx and Baker were away again and we were taking samples and getting readings, when suddenly there was an explosion. When Mankx and Baker returned, they told us they had been attacked by a hammerhead, and they had used a grenade to kill it."

"Olo'faypya," Puvomun said, remembering how the stream clan had found the dead 'angtsik.

Amhul and Jake nodded.

The group then had left quickly, because they were worried that the clan nearby would not take the killing very well.

"We knew it was wrong, but it had already happened. Thorenson and Mendelson shouted at Mankx for being such a murdering bastard, and then Mankx took a gun and pointed it at us, telling us that we were nothing but a comfortable excuse to get out here. He said that as long as we did our thing, they would do their thing and that would be that. Otherwise we would have to face the consequences."

The woman in the wheelchair fell silent. She was crying.

Puvomun felt very sorry for the tawtute after hearing all this. Jake's face stood hard and Amhul looked worried too. They gave Natasha time to get her emotions subdued.

"They told us that they were there to find more unobtanium," the woman continued. "They said they wanted to do it better this time. Not getting in the way of the natives- I mean Na'vi, and not getting into a fight with you. We had seen that this whole moon will fight back. Getting it from someplace where there are no people would be the best thing."

It had proven to be very difficult for the group to find a place where no Na'vi lived. After things had gone wrong near the stream clan, they had moved on to Hellfire Plateau. Mankx and Louis had blasted a hole in the rock to see if underneath that was unobtanium, but that had resulted in a lot of deaths. Natasha recounted how the men had cursed about the indigenous living everywhere. They had left, wanting to go back north, but Baker had gotten into a dispute with the pilot who wanted to return to the base.

"Baker opened a hatch to the pilot's area. Baker is a dangerous lunatic," Natasha said, tears welling up in her eyes again. "He told the pilot to turn around without remembering that the man could not breathe the air."

* * *

**Na'vi - English.**

'Angtsìk - hammerhead

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

At'sha - "Archer" (name of the man, chapter 14)

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfkio - many tetrapteron, four-winged flying animals

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hayalovay - See you!

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Hì'pa'li - small horses

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Ikranay - forest banshee

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Kämakto - go ride

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Koaka karyu - old teacher

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Kxi'txah - Na'vi phonetics for guitar

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oe tsleram - I understand

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Pxora'pam - explosion

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

Rolun - Na'vi equivalent of "Eureka", I got it!

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Syaksyuk - Prolemuris

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Taw - sky

Tawsìp - Airship, flying machine

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Teylu akerusey - larvae of death

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Txonam - last evening

Txumtsä'wll - poison squirting plant

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yawne - loved one

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	27. Natasha's story 2

27. Natasha's story (2)

"The pilot had no time to find a breathing mask, as Baker was trying to hit him and the pilot also tried to keep the Samson in the air, but he did not succeed. Louis told everyone to jump out of the machine. There was nothing we could do." Natasha shivered as she relived the moments.

"That at least explains the strange crash path of the Samson," Jake commented. "And not only Baker is a lunatic from the sounds of it."

The six avatars had been strong enough to get the boat, that had been under the Samson, in the water. It was damaged, but still safe to use, so they had gone south again. First, Natasha said, they went around Hellfire Plateau, only to find that there was a clan living in the forest. Mankx's mood had gotten very foul and he had threatened to blow up the whole area "because slowly he was beginning to understand Quaritch".

Thorenson and Mendelson had tried to talk sense into Mankx, but since Mankx was the one behind the guns, that discussion was over before it really started.

"We then made back up the lake, to that place we had seen before, all grey and foggy. Baker and Louis figured that at least that place looked so pathetic that no people would live there."

"Ayutral atskxe." Amhul touched Puvomun's arm for a moment. He shivered at the memory.

"Well, we discovered that no people lived there, indeed." Natasha's voice now was becoming more silent, as the memory of what had happened there undoubtedly took over.

The group had gone through the dark and dense forest, while the air around them had grown colder and colder. Sounds had grown dim, and almost disappeared.

The scientists had been fascinated by this strange change in atmosphere, and were forgetting their unpleasant position as they had started taking samples and making measurements.

"That middle tree is so fascinating," Natasha said. Somehow there was fire back in her voice, as she talked about the things they had seen there. "It was petrified but in a very strange way. It was as if the stone itself was alive. I know that sounds stupid." She looked at Norm, who seemed sucked into what she was telling.

Mankx and the others had drilled holes and, after a while, decided that the place was of no use to them. Thorenson had wandered off a bit and found something he thought was interesting.

"Suddenly we heard him scream, so we all ran to where we had last seen him, and we found him in that hole, with three or four of these horrible black things all over him. He was dead already, and his body seemed to suffer from some kind of immediate rigor mortis. It was also the moment where I started to feel dizzy and noticed the dark spots on my legs."

Mankx and Baker had not dared to go close to the teylu akerusey. They had quickly ripped a bush from somewhere and pushed that over the hole, and then they had told the others to make a run for the boat.

"I kept falling," Natasha said, "and I felt weak. Louis and Mendelson dragged me part of the way, but I knew that something was wrong and I told them that I was unlinking. Louis still screamed something at me, but I had to get out of the body."

By the time Natasha had unlinked and gotten herself together, Mankx had unlinked as well and was already waiting for her in the link-up chamber. He had dragged her from the bed, tied her up and stuck her in the corner. He had rigged a hand grenade to her and told her that it would explode if she made an attempt to leave the room, or even get up. He had eaten some things that had been pushed through the hatch in the wall and went into the link again.

"That was after he had smashed the cameras," Norm added, to which the woman in the wheelchair nodded.

"And yesterday evening Louis unlinked to eat and threw me out into the corridor. He said that I was no use anymore, since I had no idea where they were now."

The whole story gave everyone a lot of food for thought, but before each of them could engage that, Natasha said: "What I don't understand is why Thorenson died. The real Thorenson, I mean. And why I am still alive."

Almost all eyes turned to Amhul and Puvomun. The teachers talked about what they knew from the songs.

"The ayseylu akerusey use a poison that is very fast," Amhul said.

"Srane. It will attack the brain before you can blink twice," Puvomun added. "If you need to do something in your brain to go back to your tawtute body, I think you can't do that when a teylu akerusey had bitten you."

"Sounds like it is a neurotoxin that paralyses you on the spot," Norm said. "And when you combine that with the shock of suddenly being attacked by strange things, I doubt your first thought is to abandon your avatar."

Max agreed. "If you can't unlink fast enough, your human body will suffer something like a second hand anaphylactic shock, and when there's nobody - uhm - 'inside', it is a matter of minutes before the brain will start dying."

Puvomun looked at Natasha. "You have been crawling around with the utral atskxe, haven't you?"

She nodded.

"You were stung by the poison plants. Their poison is not fast, but it is deadly as that of ayseylu akerusey." He then told Natasha how they had found her, and about the simple ceremony Neytiri and he had performed to bury her body.

"Irayo, ma Puvomun," Natasha said. She was crying again.

"You should go inside again and rest," Max said.

The woman behind the wheelchair did not wait, she turned the thing around and took Natasha inside.

Jake released one of the bad Na'vi words again, it made Amhul frown.

"You shouldn't say those words," she muttered.

"I think the situation warrants one," Jake retorted.

"How? Does it help? Does it undo something?" Amhul charged.

"Hey, hey, I have Neytiri to chew my ass, Amhul," Jake fell into defence. He glanced at Puvomun, who just grinned.

"I wonder why they did not put Thorenson's body out when they released Natasha," Norm pondered. "He's not much good to them now, and we know they switched off his link."

"Perhaps they put some more bombs or other unpleasantness in his link," Jake thought out loud.

"I don't like all that bomb talk, Jake," said Max.

Tawtewng grunted. "Aysawtute weapons are for weaklings."

Puvomun did not take the trouble to translate that for Max, Norm understood and that was enough.

"We moved everyone as far from the secret link chamber as we could," Norm said, "but we don't have many options."

"I know. We should find these guys and see how to make them understand that their situation is hopeless. They had a nice plan, but it fell apart. We can still save things if they stand down and give themselves up. Too many are dead already, I don't want this to get worse." Jake stood up. "See if you can have some more people out flying patrol. I suspect they're hiding somewhere south or south east, so let's focus on those areas."

"Got it," said Norm. "We do have to watch our fuel. Nobody's bringing in more, and our reserves are not eternal."

Jake nodded.

"Maybe it is time for you to learn how to live with this world, instead of in your small world of stone and metal," Amhul said. "You all chose to stay here when you were asked. You should embrace this world. If you do, Eywa will provide for you too. You do not have to do this alone. We can help you."

"Now there's some good thinking," Jake said, his face relaxing for a while. "Hold on to that woman, Puvomun, she's clever."

Puvomun grinned and Amhul turned her eyes to the ground for a moment, she was a bit shy suddenly, not used to getting such compliments in public.

Even Norm and Max had to laugh about that.

Jake then said that they'd fly back to their village and decide on their next move from there.

"K yevame, ma Norm si Max," Puvomun said.

Norm translated the 'see you again soon' for the dark-skinned man, who then waved a goodbye. "See you again!"

"Oh, Norm? Thanks for putting that guitar idea in Eyamsiyu's head. He's breaking his brain over making something," Jake laughed as they walked towards their waiting ikrans.

"Tell him to let me know if I can help!" Norm called back. "Not that I know much of it, but I can try!"

"You are always welcome," Jake let the scientist know, just before they flew off.

Once back home, Jake thanked the singer teachers for coming with him. "You were a big help. I told you you'd know things we wouldn't."

"Can we do more for you, Jake?" Puvomun asked.

"No. Not at the moment. Grab some food, make some toys, annoy the kids with songs, do what you feel. I'm going out with some others later, see if there's something we can discover."

As the faryu, teachers, were eating, Ekir and Korun sat with them. "Did you learn something new?" they asked.

Together the two teachers told them what they had heard from the woman Natasha.

Ekir and Korun both were appalled by the behaviour of the men who had started the quest for more material from their world, even when the aysawtute had said they would not do that.

"They are liars," Korun spat. "How do they expect us to trust them when they do things like that? To their own race even?"

"We know, ma Korun, you are not alone in your anger and lack of understanding. But they are not all like that," Puvomun calmed the young man down.

Korun said that he knew that, and then he and Ekir talked about why they had joined the two teachers.

"We have thought that we should start making sure that Miktan and Tsu'wey are not close to the village when they are acting so strange. And with so many hunters gone, we want to ask you two if you can help us with that."

"And how do you want to do that?" Puvomun wondered.

"We want to make groups of two or three and go around. With tsko swizaw."

"From the air?" Amhul asked.

"No. On foot. We are no teachers with ikrans," Korun said with a little sneer.

"Oh." Amhul sounded a bit disappointed, but when Puvomun looked at her she grinned.

Puvomun and Amhul agreed, they would go along and make a few rounds with the others.

After eating, they went to get their bows and arrows. Just to be sure, Puvomun also took the knife again. If this was going to be done, he'd best do it as well as he could.

* * *

**Na'vi - English.**

'Angts k - hammerhead

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

At'sha - "Archer" (name of the man, chapter 14)

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfkio - many tetrapteron, four-winged flying animals

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto n win - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoey atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayunilt ranyu - plural of unilt ranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fngap - metal

Fngap ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hayalovay - See you!

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

H 'i - small

H 'pa'li - small horses

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Ikranay - forest banshee

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltx - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

K makto - go ride

Ke n ltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Ketuwong - alien

K yevame - May we see each other again

Koaka karyu - old teacher

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Kxi'txah - Na'vi phonetics for guitar

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Ngey - your (ngey sa'nok - your mother)

N ltsan - well

N prrte - you're welcome

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oe tsleram - I understand

Oey koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxas k - very bad curse-word

Pxora'pam - explosion

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

Rolun - Na'vi equivalent of "Eureka", I got it!

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

S - and (used in listing things)

S ltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Syaksyuk - Prolemuris

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Taw - sky

Taws p - Airship, flying machine

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Teylu akerusey - larvae of death

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu s ltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Txonam - last evening

Txumts 'wll - poison squirting plant

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Unilt rantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Unilt ranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriy - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yawne - loved one

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	28. Foot patrol

28. Foot patrol

Two groups of three started their round. Puvomun, Korun and a young woman called Neykal would follow a trail that moved with the sun, while Amhul, Ekirä and Ateyo would go the other way around.

They carefully picked their way, making as little sound as they could. Korun was in the lead, as he was very good at reading tracks. Puvomun had the feeling that this man could follow where a wasp had flown.

After walking for a while, they heard a few people whisper. Puvomun's first reaction was to hide, but Korun told them that they were close to Ekirä and the others. Soon they met the three who did the opposite round. They reported having found a small camp.

"It is abandoned now, but it was a camp for two people," Ekirä said. "Not even very far from Kelutral. I don't understand that."

The others were surprised as well, as the two men had been so angry when they left.

"Do you think they want to do something against the village?" Amhul asked. She looked around her nervously.

"I doubt that," said Ekirä, "they would have done that then."

"Still they shot at us at the aysawtute base," Puvomun reminded them. "I don't understand that."

"Maybe they were aiming at the sawtute who were there."

"That was only Norm Spellman," said Puvomun, "he was the only one. Why would they shoot at him while he has helped us?"

Nobody had an answer to that, so after some more moments they decided to continue on their round. When they did, they all were far more tensed as the first part of the round. They had solid proof now that Miktan and Tsu'wey were around.

Puvomun let out a relieved sigh when they had finished the round and entered the village again. The last half round had been terrible. He was certainly not the hunter or the warrior. Instead he had worried about one of the two men dropping onto him from a tree, or shooting arrows at him from an ambush, and he had beaten himself up that he had let Ekirä and Korun talk Amhul and himself into doing this. This in turn flared up his fear again, because Amhul and the others had not returned yet.

Neykal touched Puvomun's arm. "What is wrong, ma rolyu, dear singer?" she asked, and he told her about his thoughts of Amhul.

"Do not worry, ma Puvomun, she is with Ekirä and Ateyo. She is safe." Neykal smiled a reassuring smile and then walked off.

The smile was meant well, but Puvomun did not feel very reassured still. And Jake and Neytiri had left as well, so there was not much for him to do than put away his bow and arrows, hang his knife from his rack of belongings, and look for the children.

They were well taken care of by their mothers, he found, a whole bunch of them swimming and having fun in the river.

Seeing that he had nothing to do there either, Puvomun returned to his corner under Kelutral where he kept his materials, put some in a carrying basket and took those to a silent spot outside, from where he had a good overview of the clearing and the village in and under the big tree.

There were some toy ikrans to make, a few bows to repair and as always there were arrows to make, so he sat down and started working on those. He started on the toys, as those were easy and the best way to get into the mood for working on these things. The first ikran he made looked like a reasonable ikran, like he had always made. But there were some things not right, he thought as he held it up and looked at it from all sides.

Soon he was fully focussed on the toy and changed things here and there. All of them were small alterations, but in the end he was satisfied. He grinned to himself. Never before had he managed to put so much detail in a toy. But now he was ikran maktoyu, a rider of ikran, and that made all the difference.

After making a few arrows, he turned his attention to the bow. The string had snapped. Almost out of habit he looked at the bow better, but it was not that of Jake. He grinned as he recalled how often he had to repair that man's bow when Neytiri had been teaching him.

"Ma Puvomun!"

The voice made him drop everything and jump up. It was Amhul, who had finally returned with the others. Forgetting about the things he was doing, he quickly went over to her.

"What took you so long?" he asked as he took her hands. He noticed that she was surprisingly dirty, as if she had been rolling through grass and sand.

Amhul shook her head. "There is nothing wrong, and there is a good reason, but I can't tell you. Ekirä will tell when Jake is here. Is he?"

"No. The Olo'eyktan has left with Neytiri and they are still gone. That is what I know."

"Ah, good. I will put away my things. What were you doing?"

He told her about his repairs and she said he should go back to those, she would join him later. Puvomun watched her walk off. Then he tried to locate Ekirä or Ateyo, but they were not to be found, so he wondered what all this was about as he went back to the broken bow.

He had not even picked up the bow, when Lolet, Rakan and Nusumea Tirea appeared. From where Puvomun sat he could see they looked tired but happy. Their first priority clearly was to find some food, and Mo'at walked over to the three to talk to them. Puvomun decided to let them have their peace, they probably needed it.

The bow was repaired before Amhul had returned, so he collected all the things he had repaired so far and took them back to his corner, where he put the arrows in a basket for who needed them, and the bow was placed against the side, so the owner would see it was in order again.

When he walked back, to where Lolet and the others were still sitting and talking, Amhul appeared. She was all cleaned up again and took his hand as they walked along.

From the small group who had flown to the hill clan, they learnt that no more accidents and cave-ins had happened. They had spent the day there though, taking care of the wounded people and looking, with the hill clan, for more and safe caves to inhabit.

"I am happy that I don't live there," Lolet said. "These caves are dark and cold and they don't make me feel good."

That was understandable. The Omatikaya lived under the sky and the treetops were their roof. They were not used to living in caves. As they were talking, Jake and Neytiri returned. The group grew with many people suddenly, as Ekirä and Ateyo also sat with them now.

Jake and Neytiri had been out looking. Unfortunately they had not found a trace of the four people who were still out there.

"So what else is new?" Jake asked.

Ekirä looked a bit uncertain. "We saw Miktan and Tsu'wey."

"What?" Jake voiced the reaction of everyone. "Where?"

"They asked us not to tell." Ekirä looked even more insecure now.

Amhul then said: "We went round the village and the tree, to see if there were dangers, Jake. And suddenly Miktan stepped in front of us, and he said he needed to talk with us."

Ekirä took over. "They are sorry that they reacted so badly and left the village and they want to return."

"Of course they can return. We all have a bad day once in a while." He scowled. "Even when shooting at us later isn't exactly a bad -day-."

"They wanted you to know they were there," Amhul explained that.

"Strange way to do that," Jake muttered, "they could've killed someone."

"They did not want that. They missed you on purpose." Ekirä looked at Jake. "They are very good hunters. They don't miss if they do not want to."

"Uhm. Right. Was that all they had to say?"

"No. They have been searching for the Dreamwalkers also, and found traces that they've been close to Kelutral. But the hunters believe that these men are further south now."

"Yes, that's what I think as well. Is there a way we can talk to Miktan and Tsu'wey? I'm willing to let them come back, provided they can control their tongues from now on," Jake asked Ekirä.

"They said they will know if they can come back."

"How?"

"They did not tell."

"Convenient," Jake said. "Right, if anyone here sees them, tell them they're welcome to return."

Everyone nodded.

The day was coming to an end when a very unexpected visitor arrived. It was a man who had ridden his small horse all the way from the forest clan. The man was dead tired, he had probably not stopped more than absolutely necessary to not kill himself or his hì'pa'li.

Puvomun and Amhul saw several people run towards the exhausted man and his animal. They helped him down and half carried him, while others went to take care of the small pa'li.

"Come," Puvomun said. He and Ateyo had been with these people, maybe the man would be someone he had seen before.

It was an unfamiliar face, though, that looked at him. "Are you the Olo'eyktan?"

"Kehe. I will find him-"

"I'm here, Puvomun," Jake said. And to the newcomer he said: "Welcome, my friend. I am Jake. The Olo'eyktan of this clan. What brought you here?"

Puvomun translated for the man until Neytiri arrived, as Jake's words were not yet always understandable. Or Na'vi at all.

The forest clan man clearly fought between wanting to eat and drink, and answer Jake.

"We think we have found the boat of the men you are looking for," he said then.

* * *

**Na'vi - English**.

'Angtsìk - hammerhead

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

At'sha - "Archer" (name of the man, chapter 14)

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfkio - many tetrapteron, four-winged flying animals

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hayalovay - See you!

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Hì'pa'li - small horses

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Ikranay - forest banshee

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Kämakto - go ride

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Koaka karyu - old teacher

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Kxi'txah - Na'vi phonetics for guitar

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oe tsleram - I understand

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Pxora'pam - explosion

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

Rolun - Na'vi equivalent of "Eureka", I got it!

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Syaksyuk - Prolemuris

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Taw - sky

Tawsìp - Airship, flying machine

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Teylu akerusey - larvae of death

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Txonam - last evening

Txumtsä'wll - poison squirting plant

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yawne - loved one

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	29. The guest and the teachers

29. The guest and the teachers

The boat had been found. That was the kind of news that everyone had waited for, hoped for. For too long already there had not been a tangible trace of the Dreamwalkers who presented such a problem.

Puvomun observed the eating man, who had introduced himself as Potìray. His skin tone was slightly lighter than that of the Omatikaya. His eyes never seemed to stop moving from his food to the people around him and back, as if he felt chased or under pressure.

"You can relax, ma 'eylan," the teacher said to the man. "Nobody here wishes you harm. Why are you so nervous?"

"We usually do not venture this far from our forest," Potìray said. "Our clan stays to its own territory, so for me to be here among strange trees and people is... upsetting."

Nusumea looked at Potìra. "Do you need some herbs to make you feel better? We have those."

"No, no, our Tsahik is opposed to these ways," the forest clan man said. His eyes kept going about nervously in a way that Puvomun did not feel comfortable with.

Puvomun glanced at Ateyo and Neytiri, and then at Nusumea. Did they sense the same strange behaviour in this man? The singer teacher was convinced that Nusumea Tirea did.

Nusumea caught Puvomun's eye for a moment, and the singer teacher was convinced that they both had the same feeling about Potìray. The man was too nervous, too insecure. This was not the way a Na'vi should behave among kin.

"And there was the Medusa," Potiray blurted out. "It almost got me."

"Medusa? Did you see a lonataya near here?" Ateyo asked. These large floating animals were not spotted often in this area.

"Kehe, not near here, further to the south. But it was coming this way," Potìray said, "and I had to push my hì'pa'li to the limit to stay ahead of it."

That explained something, Puvomun thought. Medusas were dangerous, and terrifying to see. Once they got one of their long tentacles wrapped around a person, there was little chance they would survive.

Jake wondered about the possibility of the Medusa coming all the way to the village. "Perhaps we should have a few people keep watch tonight, just to be safe."

One of the warriors got to his feet and said he would arrange that. "I will also send out a few on ikran, to see if the lonataya is approaching."

Jake agreed with that. "Don't let them go out too long. Most of them were away today, I don't want them or their ikrans to fall from the sky. We all need rest."

Everyone watched the warrior as he walked off.

Then he turned to Potìray again. "Where did you find the boat? We've been looking in your area and did not find anything. And did you see any of the uniltrr..."

A scowl on Jake's face coincided with a frown on that of Potìray, and Puvomun as well as Neytiri said 'uniltìranyu' out of habit. It surprised their guest and seemed to relax him more than anything they had said so far.

Potìray actually smiled for a moment, before he replied. "A few of our children were making a float near the lake. They were looking for a good spot to put their float in the water when they saw the large boat. They then called a few of the elders. And so I was told to come here and let you know, as two of your people had been to our village."

"Yes, Puvomun and I were there," Ateyo nodded.

"We looked at the boat," Potìray then said. "There were many footmarks, but we did not find the people who had made them."

"We'll go to your clan tomorrow," Jake decided. "For now I want you to be our guest. We'll show you were you can sleep."

"Irayo, ma Jake." Potìray nodded gratefully. "I appreciate the kind welcome of the Omatikaya."

Amhul offered to show the man his sleeping place, and together they went up the great tree.

"Finally we have a break," said Jake. "Maybe tomorrow we can start putting an end to all this."

Puvomun just nodded. There was something on his mind that bothered him, but he could not point it out. Perhaps, he guessed, he was just tired. Following that feeling, he went to sleep.

The morning came with rain. All around, the sound of drops falling on leaves mixed with the complaining sounds of animals. Puvomun remained silent as he listened, enjoying the pure music of nature. This was also a song of Eywa.

"You are listening as well," Amhul's soft voice whispered.

"Yes."

Together they listened for a while longer.

"If there was a Medusa," Amhul said as they left their hammock, "it will be gone now. They don't like the rain."

Potìray was already awake and talking with some people when the two teacher singers came down the tree. A small fire had been made, away from the rain, where Lolet and Rakan were roasting small bits of meat.

"Rewon lefpom, good morning," said Potìray. He looked much better after a good night of sleep.

"Rewon lefpom, ma Potìray," said Puvomun. He sat down and picked up the plate with food that Lolet pushed towards him.

Ateyo, who was there also, sitting by himself, said: "The warriors who went to look for the Medusa did not find one." It almost sounded like an accusation directed at the man from the forest clan.

"Aylonataya do not like rain, Ateyo. They seem to sense when it comes. Maybe that is why they did not find one." Amhul looked at Ateyo, calm but stern.

The warrior looked at Amhul. He did not like to be put in his place like that, but Puvomun knew it was necessary. Ateyo grumbled something and left, taking his food outside, where the rain was reducing to a mere drizzle.

The sound of children's voices tearing up the calm morning made everyone look up. The teachers grinned as a small swarm ran past them, into the wet outside.

"Maybe we can take them to a waterhole," Amhul suggested, "and watch the animals there. The wet air will make it easy to come closer before they smell us."

"You are haryu?" Potìray asked. As the two confirmed that, he smiled. "My sister is a teacher too. I recognised her smile in how you look at the children."

"You noticed well, ma Potìray," said Puvomun. "Is your sister also rolyu, a singer?"

"No, she is not. But she is a very good teacher."

Amhul smiled as she heard how the guests quickly defended his sister's abilities.

Puvomun then said: "We could indeed do that, ma Amhul, if Jake does not want us to do something else."

"I think there are enough ikran aymaktoyu here now, he won't need us."

Potìray stared at them. "Ikran aymaktoyu? But you are teachers!"

Puvomun was surprised about Potìray stating this. His face probably betrayed that, because Potìray grinned and explained: "We keep much to ourselves, but we are not unknowing of many things, ma Puvomun. The people who ride ikrans are famous and well known. That is why I am so surprised."

Before the teachers were able to tell him how they had found their ikrans, Jake and Neytiri walked in and said they wanted to speak with their guest from the forest clan, so Potìray joined them.

Shortly after that, Lolet and Rakan were called to fly out with Jake and Neytiri. Ateyo was told to find a few more people and look around the area between Kelutral and Ayutral tskxe, the Trees of Stone.

Potìray had mounted his horse by then, after saying goodbye, and started his journey back home.

Puvomun and Amhul were not asked or told to do anything, so it was clear they had a day to be just teachers again.

The village looked empty with so many people gone. The mefaryu, the two teachers, called out asking for children who wanted to join them on a 'hunting trip' to the nearby water hole. Their calling was not in vain: within ten breaths they were surrounded by a small clan.

Just for safety, Amhul and Puvomun had their bows and arrows with them. Several of the older children had run to fetch theirs as well, so there was quite a well armed troupe going out into the forest.

Amhul had told Mo'at what they were going to do, and the Tsahik had said: "I heard you when you called the children, ma Amhul. I am old perhaps, but my ears are as good as yours." Then Mo'at had smiled one of her sparse smiles, and added: "Be careful, and have fun."

Trips to the water hole were always wonderful. There was something new to see every time. There were fresh tracks of animals everywhere, and the children did their best to identify them. There were special flowers blooming that only opened after hard rain, and the challenge was who discovered one first.

Amhul played a game with the youngest children to see how well they could move through the forest without leaving tracks, after which Puvomun and the older children tried to find the younger ones. The two of them had worked out this game together, and they had found that the children all enjoyed it, and it was a fantastic way to sharpen their senses and skills.

Another game was that one by one the children were to walk over a muddy path, making as little noise as they could. Everyone except the walker would stand with their back to the path as one of them walked the path. The older the children were, the better they had gotten at this, of course, but at times there was a very small child who moved so gracefully and silent that even the teachers could not hear him or her.

* * *

**Na'vi - English**.

'Angtsìk - hammerhead

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

At'sha - "Archer" (name of the man, chapter 14)

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfkio - many tetrapteron, four-winged flying animals

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hayalovay - See you!

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Hì'pa'li - small horses

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Ikranay - forest banshee

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Kämakto - go ride

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Koaka karyu - old teacher

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Kxi'txah - Na'vi phonetics for guitar

Lonataya - Medusa, large floating animal with deadly tentacles

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oe tsleram - I understand

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Pxora'pam - explosion

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

Rolun - Na'vi equivalent of "Eureka", I got it!

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Syaksyuk - Prolemuris

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Taw - sky

Tawsìp - Airship, flying machine

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Teylu akerusey - larvae of death

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Txonam - last evening

Txumtsä'wll - poison squirting plant

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yawne - loved one

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	30. At the water hole

30. At the water hole

They had played most of the games already when they approached the water hole. This one was further from Kelutral than where they had previously lived, so Puvomun thought they were going to need more games, as there also was the way back home.

The children grew more silent as they got nearer to their goal. Amhul had warned them once, that they were getting there, and that was enough. Even the smaller ones fell silent as they noticed how the older children did not speak anymore.

Everyone moved as quietly as they could. At a certain point Puvomun and Amhul kneeled and crawled over the path. They were passing along a stretch that was open and clearly visible from the drinking area, and if a person would walk there, any animal would leave quickly. Except, perhaps, an 'angstik, but they never saw those at a water hole.

Puvomun watched as the children crawled by, silent as a yerik.

Most of the forest still dripped with rain. That was a benefit, as the splattering would hide many small sounds they might make, but it was also a challenge for some of the younger children as they were not used to ignoring the fat drops of water that fell on them.

One very young boy jerked up and just in time muffled a cry as a large blue and yellow water cup flower tilted and dropped most of its contents on his back. From several places the teachers heard children catching their breath as they noticed what happened, but no one made a loud sound. Everyone took a few moments to calm down again, and then the line of children and their meharyu moved on again.

Once they has gone passed the open stretch, they all got up again and walked on, as silently as they could.

Before they reached the actual water hole, Puvomun stopped them all, and using only gestures he showed them how muddy they were, and how well the new colour of their bodies made them blend in with most of the trees and plants. The children grinned loudlessly and some held their arms next to a small tree to make sure.

The group walked on, and then crawled the last short distance. Crawling there was good. Staying low, to keep out of sight and behind the grassy bushes gave them the opportunity to come very close to some of the animals.

The first animals they saw, as Puvomun had expected, were a group of yerik. Six of them stood near the water, and they drank in their particularly careful way. At least three of them would always look around while the others drank from the water. The long, thin horns of the drinking ones were always very impressive to see, as they moved up high while the animals would drink.

The children looked at the yeriks quietly. They knew these animals supplied most of their meat, and here they were, in the wild and free, as free as the children were.

A loud chattering sound from overhead made all the yeriks raise their heads. Four of them made their disctinctive low hooting sound, to which there was more chattering. High up in the trees were syaksyuks, at least twelve, swinging from tree to tree, hanging from at least three arms as one arm would be either picking some of the high hanging fruit or holding it for eating.

Puvomun never knew if the animals saw them on the ground and warned the other animals, or if they made their noise just for fun. So far, no animal had ever run from the water while the aysyaksyuk were screaming. Only when these tree dwelling animals would start throwing down their half eaten fruit. Which almost always happened.

Amhul also knew that, and so they moved away from the yerik and the oncoming fruit-shower.

Puvomun let his mate lead the group, knowing that she was very good at finding the perfect spots to watch animals. Amhul suddenly stopped moving. She really froze, her eyes fixed on a certain spot where lots of twigs rose up from the stubby grass. All the children stopped also, as if they had rehearsed all this.

Only a few steps away from Amhul were four fan lizards, hanging on the twigs. The henten hung from the twigs, their legs spread so they kept their balance, and their backs to the path that the group was sliding over, showing their large blueish spines. The children all knew these animals as well, as there were so many of them. In the evening, they often would chase the fan lizards from their resting places, as then they would unfurl their long spinal ribs into a large fan. The henten could move the fanlike structure on their back very quickly, which made them lift off while they lit up like small stars.

Suddenly something fell on the ground, close to the fan lizards. Predictably, they all opened their fans and floated off. It looked amusing, but for the henten it was the only way they could move away fast.

Puvomun suspected that one of the syalsyuk had landed one of its pieces of fruit, which had upset the henten.

After this entertaining moment, Amhul went on again, the trail of children behind her, and Puvomun at the end.

Slowly Amhul gestured with a few fingers, to make the others go to the side and look over the grass. Everyone had already heard the yapping noise.

Behind the low grass, at less than a stone-throw away, they saw eight nantangs, two adults and six small ones. The small ones were playing, splashing in the shallow water and harrassing their father best they could, while the mother lay on her side and just watched the goings on.

This was a special treat. Not often could they see baby nantangs like that. Usually there would be one ferocious nantang parent between the small ones and anything else.

After watching the nantangs for a while, Amhul gestured that it was time to go back. The trip, Puvomun, had been long enough, and a great success as well. Further down the water were high ferns, and that is where the aylenai'ga could be found, the feared, poisonous slingers, with their dangerous heads. They did not want to engage any of those, certainly not with children around.

Slowly the group crawled back over the path. As the rain had been gone for a while and the warm air was abundant, the mud was growing thicker and more difficult to move over without making sounds, but no animal seemed to notice them.

When the group was on their feet again, far from the water hole, all the children talked, excitedly and with subdued voices. Puvomun felt as happy as he could be. This tour into the forest had been fantastic, the children were excited beyond measure.

Suddenly echoes of mournful cries bounced over the water to where the group was standing.

"Come, quick," said Puvomun as he pointed to a place from where they could see far over the water hole. Sixteen tetrapteron or ayfkio, long, thin, blue animals with four wings, large beaks and big eyes, lazily flew low over the water, uttering their sad cries.

"Stand very still," Amhul said, as the animals came closer. Nobody moved. The ayfkio left the water hole and flew directly towards the group, and as Puvomun hoped, they only changed course when they almost touched the trees with their large frontal wings. He was certain that all the children felt the fast moving air that was pushed their way by the multitude of wings that flew by.

"Wou," he said as the last fkio was far away. "Wasn't that amazing?"

Everyone agreed. After all, it was amazing. Ayfkio usually were closer to larger bodies of water, like lakes or places with waterfalls. This had been a very special thing they had witnessed.

The walk home did not require any new games. The children were talking continuously about all the wonders they had seen, and they sang several songs about the forest and the animals in it, so they reached their home very quickly. The first trip they made there was into the river, to get rid of all the mud they had gathered during their crawling.

That was just an extra bit of fun for everyone, where a lot of water was splashed, all the children were thrown up at least once, and then all the children ran off to various parents and other family members to tell about their forest discoveries all over again.

Amhul and Puvomun found a nice spot in the sunshine where they could sit and dry up without having to do anything for it.

"It was a wonderful walk," Amhul said, as they sat hand in hand, eyes closed.

"It was," Puvomun answered.

"It took quite a long time too," a third voice said, making two pairs of eyes open, blinking against the bright light. The third voice belonged to Norm Spellman.

"Kaltxi, ma Norm," said Puvomun.

"Ayoeä nawma sa'nok ayngahu," the scientist in the Dreamwalker body said as he sat down opposite the two. "May our great mother be with you."

Puvomun smiled. Norm would never lose this stiff way of speaking their language. 'Eywa cradles everyone, ma Norm," he politely replied, as he knew that Norm expected that. "What is it that brings you to us, my friend?"

In his best Na'vi, Norm said that he had come to talk to Jake, but the clan leader was not there. So he had waited for Puvomun to return.

"I saw you come back with the children. What on earth did you do to get that dirty?"

The teacher singers laughed and explained about the trip into the forest, to see the animals..

"Right, I got it. Sounds like a nice thing to do. Like taking kids to a uhm... place to watch animals," the man said.

"Yes, that is what we did," Amhul smiled.

"I gathered that. But where I come from we have places for that. And you don't have to get so muddy and all that."

Puvomun had heard not many things about 'Rrta, the home planet of the Sky people, and he was not very keen on hearing many more from there. These things were too depressing.

"Well, there's something else though. I want to talk to you about something," Norm said, picking a piece of grass from the ground and twiddling it between his fingers.

* * *

**Na'vi - English**.

'Angtsìk - hammerhead

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

At'sha - "Archer" (name of the man, chapter 14)

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfkio - many tetrapteron, four-winged flying animals

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fkio - tetrapteron, 4-winged animal

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hayalovay - See you!

Henten - fan lizards

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Hì'pa'li - small horses

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Ikranay - forest banshee

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Kämakto - go ride

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Kenten - fan lizard

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Koaka karyu - old teacher

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Kxi'txah - Na'vi phonetics for guitar

Lonataya - Medusa, large floating animal with deadly tentacles

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meharyu - two teachers

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oe tsleram - I understand

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Pxora'pam - explosion

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

Rolun - Na'vi equivalent of "Eureka", I got it!

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Syaksyuk - Prolemuris

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Taw - sky

Tawsìp - Airship, flying machine

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Teylu akerusey - larvae of death

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Txonam - last evening

Txumtsä'wll - poison squirting plant

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yawne - loved one

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	31. Talking with Norm

31. Talking with Norm

"What do you want to talk about, Norm? Speak about anything you want," said Puvomun.

Norm kept his eyes fixed on the grass in his hand. "You see, when you were at the base for Natasha, Amhul said something about building a village close to this place. Something about living closer to the nature here. Remember that?"

"Yes, we do."

"I've been giving that some serious thought. I like the idea, really, but... there are too many problems."

"I believe that, Norm," said Puvomun. "But problems are always looking for solutions."

"Yeah, true, but I mean, there's so much stuff at the old base that we need, you know. The oxygen masks, the life support systems for air and cooler air inside, the food."

"Your food supply cannot be there forever, Norm," Amhul reminded him. "There is a point where your people will have to start trusting what you can find here."

"But the air is the big problem. We can't live without that."

Puvomun noticed that the man was fixed on seeing the problems, and not looking at a way around those. Of course, the aysawtute needed their breathing machines and their masks. That would make life very difficult here, but that would be the same regardless of where they lived.

Amhul looked at Norm. "That is true. We know this, ma Norm. But now you are in that large home, and how many people are there? Are you not wasting much of your air in places that are not used?"

Norm pondered those questions. "Yeah, that's true. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you always have your machines. Your machines that provide, until they break."

Amhul had hit a sensitive spot, Puvomun noticed. The man who sat with them cringed at that last remark.

"Yeah. That's something that worries me. And not just me. It's something nobody really thought of when we were asked if we wanted to stay, but our lives do depend on a bunch of... things." Norm shrugged. "We have good things, though, they don't break down just like that."

This was not something Puvomun or Amhul could say much about, so they left the subject to what it was.

"Have your people ever looked at what food our world can supply for you?" Puvomun asked.

"I don't know. There never was a reason for that, I guess. But that might be something smart. We're trying to learn about this moon, so that would be a logical thing to do."

The teachers never found it easy to talk with this man, his mind seemed to work in a very strange manner, so they were very relieved when Jake and Neytiri returned and took Norm's attention away from them.

"You are back quickly, Jake," Puvomun remarked.

"There wasn't much to see," Jake said. "We found the boat, it was theirs alright, out of fuel. They have to be in the area down there, and it's unbelievable that neither the hill clan nor the forest clan have actually noticed them."

Norm's puzzled look was picked up by Neytiri, who quickly filled him in on where they had been.

"Yeah, that figures," said Norm. "It was a matter of time before they'd run out." He glanced at Amhul. Again something 'running out' came up.

"What's the news from the base, Norm?" Jake asked.

"Well, they, uhm, gave us Thorenson's body. I would gladly have missed that, Jake. The man's expression was..." Norm shook his head as he shivered. "I never saw something like that before, and I hope I will never have to again in my whole life."

This was a surprise even for the teachers. They'd had no idea that death by teylu akerusey would affect the tawtute body of a Dreamwalker that much.

"They are doing an autopsy on him now," Norm continued, "to see what is the actual cause of death."

As Jake explained what an 'ah'tap'si' was, Puvomun and Amhul were slightly horrified at what they heard. Why would people do this to a body that had served someone well? It felt like a desecration to them.

Neytiri also looked a bit disturbed when she learnt about this practice. "Do Sky people do that to all bodies after they died?" she wondered.

"No, just to the ones that died in a strange way," Norm replied.

It seemed strange. Dead was dead, and once a spirit had joined Eywa, there was only the body to thank and return to the soil.

"Is there something we can do for the clan, Jake?" Puvomun asked. The conversation was taking a turn that made him feel strange.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. You could make a flight out, just for safety, but that's all I can think of. If you have better things to do, then best that you do those."

"Sìltsan, ma Jake. Good," said Puvomun.

As Puvomun and Amhul sat to eat, Puvomun told her how he felt about Norm Spellman. "I think that he wanted to be what Jake is."

"Maybe," Amhul nodded, "but he could never be Olo'eyktan. Jake is Omatikaya, inside, in his heart, in his txe'lan. Norm is still tawtute, a Sky person, who walks in his Dreamwalker body. He does not understand the world."

"I think he does, but in a different way. Norm looks at our world and thinks about it. Jake is a part of the world, as we are."

"Srane. That is well put, ma Puvomun," Amhul agreed. "Norm is like Toktor Grace was."

Puvomun nodded. Memories of good and difficult times flooded his mind for a while, of the time that Grace had still lived. "And yet," he slowly said, "she now is a part of our world as well."

Amhul was silent, in her own thoughts as well, Puvomun assumed. She too had worked with Toktor Grace, in and around the school, and in the beginning Amhul had been the one who spent most time with her, teaching her the Na'vi language and learning Inglisi from her.

Suddenly she asked: "Will you fly with me?"

"Srane. Yes. I will fly with you." Puvomun did not ask why she suddenly wanted to do that. He knew she would tell him later. Other things were not important now. Nobody needed them, so they were free to go.

After fetching their eye protection, they went up the tree and called their ikrans. With a lot of wing-flapping and rustling of the leaves, Taw and Kilvan came down to the wide branch where Puvomun and Amhul jumped on their strong backs.

Puvomun smiled as he felt Kilvan's... what he interpreted as joy, as tsaheylu started flowing. Kilvan spread her strong wings and did not even wait for him to tell her. She leapt and they were in the air, wind rushing past them.

Amhul and Taw were right behind them, and soon they flew together, in silence, with Amhul deciding where they were going. They flew north for a while, and then they were over ayvitrayä ramunong, their most sacred place. The place also where the people had gathered after their previous home had been destroyed.

Puvomun had a feeling where they were heading.

Beneath them, the forest was gliding away. In many places they still saw the destruction that the short but fierce war had left, although the jungle was already working hard to cover these wounds and make things well again. The power of Eywa was endless.

In the distance Puvomun saw the remains of the immense fallen tree. How insane it all had been. And for what? For many deaths, for a lot of suffering and pain, because the aysawtute who had wanted something from the ground under their home had now gone.

But long before they were over the area, which still was grey and black, and barren because of the many fires that had been there, Amhul made them turn away west, toward the large lakes and the waterfalls. The sadness of their old behind them, they flew on, still in silence. The only times that the quiet was broken were when large animals on the surface roared or cried, and once a small group of ikranay, forest banshees, flew up from the trees and seemed to escort them for a while.

Very close to the thundering falls, Amhul made Taw dive down. She made her ikran land in a low tree where it was comfortable for the animal. Puvomun told Kilvan to sit next to Taw, and once she had found a good spot in the tree as well, the two singer flyers jumped from branch to branch until they were on the ground.

Only when they were standing on the large, high rock that gave a magnificent view over the lower lake and the waterfall, Amhul said: "Grace loved it here. How often did we come here with the children, ma yawne, and she would go on and on about the plants and the flowers, and how she had to take so many more samples."

Puvomun nodded and could not suppress a chuckle. He felt how Amhul squeezed his hand, and heard her grin as well. "Srane. Toktor Grace was a very special person. The same kind of tawtute as Norm Spellman, yet so very different. She really wanted to belong to us, but something inside her stopped her from doing it."

"Yes. That was the part of Grace that wanted to take all the leaves and seeds."

Quietly they stood there, as the fine mist from the waterfalls billowed up as fake smoke from the thundering water down below.

* * *

**Na'vi - English**.

'Angtsìk - hammerhead

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

At'sha - "Archer" (name of the man, chapter 14)

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfkio - many tetrapteron, four-winged flying animals

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fkio - tetrapteron, 4-winged animal

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hayalovay - See you!

Henten - fan lizards

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Hì'pa'li - small horses

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Ikranay - forest banshee

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Kämakto - go ride

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Kenten - fan lizard

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Koaka karyu - old teacher

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Kxi'txah - Na'vi phonetics for guitar

Lonataya - Medusa, large floating animal with deadly tentacles

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meharyu - two teachers

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oe tsleram - I understand

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Pxora'pam - explosion

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

Rolun - Na'vi equivalent of "Eureka", I got it!

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Syaksyuk - Prolemuris

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Taw - sky

Tawsìp - Airship, flying machine

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Teylu akerusey - larvae of death

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Txonam - last evening

Txumtsä'wll - poison squirting plant

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yawne - loved one

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	32. Surprises

32. Surprises

Puvomun noticed that Amhul was looking out for something that was far away. "What is it you are trying to see?"

"The school."

"That is behind the trees," he simply responded to that.

"Yes. I know. It is good that it is there. I am not sure if I really want to see it."

Puvomun understood that all too well. Amhul had been there when the aysawtute warriors had attacked the school, on that fateful day when Neytiri's older sister, Sylwanin, and some other children had been killed.

"I do not want to remember that day," Amhul said, as if she had read Puvomun's thoughts.

He looked at her face and saw her tears. Without words he wrapped her in his arms and held her, giving her a safe place to feel her sadness for as long as she needed one. Puvomun also cried, for the memories of what had happened were too strong, and too raw.

The tears left the way they came, and then Amhul lifted her head, her eyes meeting his.

"This was good," she whispered, and he agreed in silence. Then a grin came on her lips. She pushed herself free from Puvomun's arms, turned, ran forward and dove off the high rock, flying down towards the water in the lake.

Puvomun laughed and ran off the high cliff as well, following his mate down, hitting the water hard and loving the cool feeling of it against his skin. Slowly he let himself float upwards again, to the surface, and as he broke through the surface, he saw Amhul swimming away from him as fast as she could. He took up the pursuit, but he knew she was too far away and a better swimmer than he was. Still, he gave it his best.

Amhul already sat on the flat piece of rock that hung just over the water as he reached it.

"You are a slow swimmer, ma yawne," she said, trying to look serious. "I may need to give you some lessons." Then she laughed as she rolled backwards, stretching out in the sunlight.

Puvomun climbed onto the rock and sat down next to her, enjoying the fact that they had left Hometree and were spending time by themselves.

The distant sound of the waterfall was pleasant here. It mixed with the sounds and smells of the jungle. Puvomun looked around and smiled. He leaned back, reached and picked a deep red flower that he gently tucked between Amhul's ear and her hair.

She opened her eyes in surprised, carefully took the flower and then she radiated happiness. "Such a beautiful flower," she said as she put it back.

"You make it look even more beautiful, ma yawne," he said as he lay next to her, touching her hand for a moment.

Her tail twitched a few times, brushing his leg. "I am happy, Puvomun."

"You should be, my love."

They spent a long time just lying there, holding hands, talking and singing. When the shadows started to grow longer, the two teacher singers decided to climb back up to the tree where they had left their ikrans. As they were above the waterfall, Amhul looked back over it one more time.

"We should come here more often. Just the two of us."

Puvomun took her hands. "Yes. It is a good place with good memories."

"And we can make more of them," Amhul said, as she leaned over. For a moment they touched foreheads, then slowly walked back, to where Kilvan and Taw were patiently sitting.

Amhul looked up at the two ikrans. "Sometimes I still cannot believe this," she said. "We are flying on ikrans. Isn't that amazing?"

"It is. And we all owe their lives to you, ma Amhul. If you had not gone into the jungle there..."

Amhul turned and put her fingers on Puvomun's lips. "It was Eywa guiding me," she whispered. "I know." Then she quickly climbed up and waited for her mate to join her before she mounted Taw.

Soon they were in the air again. They circled the large lake and the waterfall one more time and then told their ikrans they wanted to go home.

As they were not in a hurry, Amhul and Puvomun did not take the straight route back to Kelutral, their Hometree. They now had so much freedom to go to places quickly, there was plenty of time to visit some of the places they had not seen for a long time because on foot they were so far away. Now they could just soar over the treetops and go where they desired.

Suddenly Amhul called out to Puvomun and pointed. "Do you see that? Far away, over the trees!"

In the direction where Amhul was pointing, Puvomun noticed a pink blob that seemed to hang over the trees indecisively. It was not moving fast, and had what looked like a giant sail on its back.

"Lonataya," Puvomun called back to Amhul, "it is a medusa!"

Maybe this was the medusa that the man from the forest clan had seen. They directed their ikrans closer to the giant shape with its long tentacles hanging down to the forest floor, and circled around it when they were near enough. Yes, this definitely was a lonataya, and a large one as well.

After watching the animal hover for a while, the two teachers decided to return home. Darkness was setting in now.

They arrived to a village in commotion. Miktan and Tsu'wey had returned. The two men had spoken with Jake, Neytiri and even Mo'at.

It did not surprise Puvomun that neither of these three held a grudge against the hunters.

Apparently the two were in the village again since a while. Amhul and Puvomun greeted the two and welcomed them back. Miktan was still a bit edgy, not sure how he should behave, but the teachers, as all others, treated them friendly, the normal way.

Once the hunters felt comfortable around the two, they spoke of why they had come back to the village.

Tsu'wey told them: "We followed you when you went to the aysawtute base."

"Srane, I know. You shot arrows at us."

Tsu'wey nodded. "So you knew we were there."

Puvomun knew that they had not meant any harm; master hunters like these men would have had no problem hitting someone with their arrows.

"While we were... gone... we found the Dreamwalkers," Tsu'wey continued. "They were to the south of the village, and easy to spot. They are so stupid. I am amazed that they were not chased away by yeriks."

This was typically a hunter's remark. Nobody, not even the smallest children, needed to worry about yeriks.

"There was one of the Dreamwalkers they kept tied to a tree most of the time," Miktan then took over the telling. "He sometimes talked to the others, but they beat him often and in the end the man did not dare to talk anymore."

"That must have been Mendelson," Puvomun assumed. He asked if the two hunters had heard what had happened in the link room. They had.

"We stayed near their camp," Tsu'wey then said, "so we could easily track them. They took their boat, loaded everything they had in it, and went further south. We followed them to the Trees of Stone, we were surprised that they went there."

Miktan described how they had seen one of the men being attacked by the teylu akerusey, and the haste with which the Dreamwalkers then had left, and how they had left the woman near the water.

Amhul told the hunters about the poisonous plants she had kneeled in, which had killed her uniltìrantokx.

"It is sad," Miktan said, "how they go about and do not understand."

Tsu'wey then told how the boat had crossed the lake. "We followed them on ikran, but we stayed far away from their view. I think that they would not have seen us unless we had flown over their heads. These people are blind, ma Puvomun si Amhul, so blind."

The hunters had witnessed the blasting of the rock, and the death of the people from the hill clan, but they could not help them.

"We have no knowledge that could have done good," Miktan explained, "and the Dreamwalkers left again. We thought it better to follow them."

"Where did you hide when they were at the Hellfire Plateau?" Amhul wondered. "There are no trees to find cover. How did they not see you?"

"I said they are blind, ma Amhul," Tsu'wey repeated. "We were not far away, behind a few large boulders. Nobody noticed us, there was too much going on near the caves for someone to find two hidden hunters and their ikrans."

That was understandable, from what Nusumea, Lolet and Rakan had told. Amhul nodded. "I have seen what they have done."

Nusumea Tirea had by then joined the small group, silently sitting down with them.

"We flew off, over the hill top," Miktan went on. "The ayuniltìranyu took their boat to the south further, but they had a problem with it. It went very slow, and it took them a lot of effort to make it reach the land again."

Miktan suddenly looked guilty. "Then something happened that we are not proud of. There were a few children playing near the water, we think they were from the forest clan. They walked over to the Dreamwalkers and talked to them. The one man, who had been beaten so often, talked to them while the others watched him closely."

"Mendelson again," Puvomun said. "The aysawtute scientist people are the only ones that speak our language, more or less."

Miktan nodded. "Then one of the other Dreamwalkers held up a weapon and shouted something. The first man then took ropes and tied the children's hands together."

Puvomun and Amhul stared at Miktan. "They took the children?"

"Srane. They made them carry things, and then went into the forest. We followed them on foot, and saw the place where they made a camp."

Tsu'wey said: "We had hoped to free the children, but one of the uniltìranyu always stayed with them. The man you call Mendelson and one of the others then walked back to the boat, and from there they looked for the village of the forest clan."

"Why would they do that?" Amhul wondered.

"To let them know they had the children," Miktan clarified. "The forest clan found the men, of course. We think that the scientist man tried to make things hard for the other one with the weapon but it did not help. They talked to a few of the forest clan. The man with the weapon shot in the air and screamed a lot. We could not understand what he said, it was the man Mendelson who tried to calm the other one down, but the man with the weapon hit him a few times."

Jake and Neytiri now joined the small group too. "Here you are. I think a council talk is needed. Did you hear all that they had to tell yet?"

Puvomun glanced at Miktan and Tsu'wey, who shook their heads.

"The Dreamwalkers went back to their camp. Miktan followed them. I talked with one of the forest clan and told him that they should warn our clan," Tsu'wey said. "They did not want to at first, but I managed to convince them that without help they cannot fight these people. They don't know these fetuwong, these aliens, like we do."

"You did well with that, Tsu'wey," Neytiri said. "It also explains why Potìray was acting so strange. He feared for the lives of the children."

"So we have to come up with a few good plans to free these children, and make sure Mendelson gets out of this unhurt." Jake did not mention the well-being of the other three, and everyone silently agreed with that. These men had done enough wrong, they did not deserve any consideration.

"We do have to remember that there's still the bomb threat at the base. I don't want people to die there because of the things we do, so we will have to plan this carefully." Jake looked at the others. "Anyone have any suggestions now, before I get on the radio with the base?"

Everyone agreed that the children had to be saved. That was the most important thing. And yes, Mendelson had to be rescued too. The big problem of course was that the Dreamwalkers were in two places. Attacking them in one place, in whatever way, gave them time to act in the other place. Even going against the men in two places at once was not an insurance for a safe victory.

Jake decided to make a short call to the base, to inform the people there about what they had heard. In the morning, when brains were fresh and more awake, they would think about this further.

* * *

**Na'vi - English.**

'Angtsìk - hammerhead

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

At'sha - "Archer" (name of the man, chapter 14)

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfkio - many tetrapteron, four-winged flying animals

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fkio - tetrapteron, 4-winged animal

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hayalovay - See you!

Henten - fan lizards

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Hì'pa'li - small horses

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Ikranay - forest banshee

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Kämakto - go ride

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Kenten - fan lizard

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Koaka karyu - old teacher

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Kxi'txah - Na'vi phonetics for guitar

Lonataya - Medusa, large floating animal with deadly tentacles

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meharyu - two teachers

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oe tsleram - I understand

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Pxora'pam - explosion

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

Rolun - Na'vi equivalent of "Eureka", I got it!

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Syaksyuk - Prolemuris

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Taw - sky

Tawsìp - Airship, flying machine

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Teylu akerusey - larvae of death

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Txonam - last evening

Txumtsä'wll - poison squirting plant

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yawne - loved one

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	33. Messengers

33. Messengers

The next morning, Amaya came looking for Puvomun.

"Ma Puvomun, Jake asked me to join the talk this morning. Why would he do that? I know nothing of these things of fighting, or catching Dreamwalkers."

"He probably wants to hear as many people as he can, before making a decision," Puvomun assumed. "A good leader does that. Eytukan was the same. Jake is only different as he has older and younger people to talk with. Remember that Nusumea is not a fighter either, and he is in the council as well."

"Oel omum, but Nusumea is a hunter at least."

They walked to where Jake already sat with Nusumea Tirea and Neytiri. Miktan and Tsu'wey were there are well, as they had the most recent information on the stray Dreamwalkers.

Jake had the radio lying in front of him. He looked at the last two to join the group and started talking. "I've tried to come up with a plan. It is far from perfect and it has many flaws I'm afraid, but it's best I can do, so I want to tell you about it and then you tell me what you think."

He started detailing his thoughts. Often he was interrupted by the ones listening, to elaborate on something, or with already some ideas and suggestions to do thing in a different way.

In the end they agreed on the rough outline that the group had composed. There were many unknown things, and a lot would depend on actions from the forest clan and also the aysawtute from the base.

"That bit of the plan that originally comes from Amhul worries me, Puvomun," said Jake. "Really. I hope they can pull that off, because that will come out quite essential."

"I am aware of that, Jake," the teacher singer said. "But it is needed."

"Yeah." Jake took his radio and made the call to the base. He did not look happy.

"We are needed for the plan," Puvomun told his mate. "And we will have to do a lot of flying."

Amhul nodded, her face serious as she understood the implications. "And we will be in danger."

"Yes."

"The first thing we will have to do now is go to the forest clan and tell them about the plan," Puvomun said. He was not looking forward to this, as he already suspected a lot of opposition to the plan. After all, there were children of that clan involved.

"Miktan and Lolet have already left to watch the ayuniltìranyu for a while, to make sure we know where they are, and that their prisoners are still well."

Amhul nodded. "And when do we go?"

"As soon as we can." Puvomun took her hand. "We'll be fine." He hoped his voice sounded more certain than he felt.

"Srane. We will," his mate nodded. "I am ready."

The two went to tell Jake they were leaving, then they went up and called their ikrans.

As they were on their way to the forest clan, the two singer teachers tried to enjoy the scenery, but the nature of their being here made that very hard. They knew that they were part of something difficult and uncertain, and lives depended on their involvement in it.

Puvomun noticed that Kilvan did not need much guidance once he had thought of where the journey would take them. It was as if she shared something deep inside him. Amhul and he tried to talk but every attempt failed. They were too concerned with what they were going to face to keep their minds on a topic.

Soon they had passed the bend in the river, and to their right the lake glistened as the sunlight danced over the shallow waves, but this time they did not feel like enjoying the view. Puvomun took the lead, as he had been to the forest clan before. They topped the hills and followed the border of the forest, until he recognised the place where Ateyo and he had turned away over the forest.

Kilvan seemed to remember this too, and their mutual memories found the tree where the ikrans could stay.

The two singer teachers descended from the tree and slowly walked along the barely visible trail, until they reached the tree where the forest clan had their home. As last time, there were three people, all men now, who kept watch.

"Kaltxì," Puvomun greeted them, "we are here to-"

"We know why you are here," one of the men interrupted him.

Puvomun frowned. "You do? Then why are we here?"

"To make problems for us. We don't want you here."

"Are you the Olo'eyktan of the clan?" Puvomun asked.

"Kehe, but he does not want to see you."

"Whose children were taken by the Dreamwalkers?" Amhul then asked the man. That changed everything.

"You know about that?" he whispered.

"Srane, we do. And together with others we have a plan that we need to tell your clan leader. Without the help of your clan the plan cannot succeed, but if you think you can order us to go back, then the children will not live." Amhul was angry.

The man who had tried to chase them off turned to one of the others. "Go and tell Txep'rea that two Omatikaya are here to see him." He turned to the two teachers. "I am sorry. I did not know."

"We understand that you are scared for their lives," Puvomun said to the man. "But it is better to ask what people want instead of thinking that you know."

He nodded stiffly and tried to avoid Puvomun's gaze until a man came walking towards them.

"I am Txep'rea, clan leader of the forest tribe."

The teachers told him who they were and who had sent them. "We have a message from our Olo'eyktan. A plan."

"Sìltsan, good. Come with me, we will talk."

They followed the man up in the tree and were treated to food and drink as they outlined the plan.

Txep'rea also noticed the many open ends of the plan, which Puvomun and Amhul acknowledged.

"But," they said, "if we have no plan at all, we can do nothing. And with a flexible plan we have the space to be free in the things we do." Jake of course had used different words, but they would not make any sense to Txep'rea. Most of them didn't make much sense to Puvomun, and he knew Jake for quite a while already.

Txep'rea was not entirely certain what this meant, Puvomun could tell that from the man's face, but he did not want to get into a question round he could not get out of, so he thanked Txep'rea for the time he had given them.

"We hope that this plan will work, ma Txep'rea. Jake asked Amhul and me to be your permanent contacts. We hope you can agree with this."

Txep'rea nodded once. "I can. But you do not strike me as warriors, so how is it that do you get to do this? You are no hunters either." The man questioningly looked at them.

Amhul explained as well as she could how they had become the first teacher singers with ikrans.

"Teacher singers?" Amazement poured from Txep'rea's face. "It is very difficult for me to believe this. But with a clan who has a leader that used to be tawtute... it should not surprise me. Tell your Olo'eyktan that our clan will do as he asks."

"Irayo, ma Txep'rea," said Puvomun, "Jake will be pleased to hear that." He and Amhul said their goodbyes and left the tree.

As they reached the floor, they saw a familiar face. It was Potìray, the man who had come to their village.

"Ma Amhul. ma Puvomun. What brings you here?" he asked, very surprised.

"We bring greetings from the clan, and our leader worked out a plan with us, which we detailed to your leader."

"I see. Your leader is... different," Potìray carefully said.

"Srane, he is," Puvomun smiled. "We all think so, and he is different."

They talked for a short while more and then the two teacher singers returned to their ikrans. Amhul asked how Puvomun felt about Txep'rea.

"I think he will work with us for a while. I also believe that at a certain point he may think the plan is crazy and do things on his own."

"Yes, indeed. And I can't even blame him. The plan is crazy." Puvomun felt so deep in his heart. "But he had other plans that were crazy, and they worked out as well."

"Hmm." Amhul clearly was not convinced either.

The two reached their ikrans, and started their journey back home.

"So he at least listened to you. That's something, I guess," Jake commented as the two had relayed Txep'rea's words. "We'll just have to hope for the best while we're unrolling the plan."

"As far as there is one," Amhul reminded him.

"Yeah." Jake nodded. "Thanks for all the flying, guys, I hope it's not too hard on you."

"We are fine, Jake. Are you also?" Puvomun asked.

"Srane, ma karyu rolyu," Jake gave it his best. "I'm good, thank you."

Then his attention was drawn away because of the radio that made its obnoxious sounds.

"Jake here," the clan leader said.

"Jake, it's Norm. Your flying brigade got here and they told me about that plan of yours. I relayed it to some of the technical guys here and they all want to get me in a straight jacket now. And you as well if they can find one your size. Oh - wait. What?" The last word was obviously spoken to someone else.

"Jake, you are going to love what they just told me."

* * *

**Na'vi - English.**

'Angtsìk - hammerhead

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

At'sha - "Archer" (name of the man, chapter 14)

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfkio - many tetrapteron, four-winged flying animals

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fkio - tetrapteron, 4-winged animal

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hayalovay - See you!

Henten - fan lizards

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Hì'pa'li - small horses

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Ikranay - forest banshee

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Kämakto - go ride

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Kenten - fan lizard

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Koaka karyu - old teacher

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Kxi'txah - Na'vi phonetics for guitar

Lonataya - Medusa, large floating animal with deadly tentacles

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meharyu - two teachers

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oe tsleram - I understand

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Pxora'pam - explosion

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

Rolun - Na'vi equivalent of "Eureka", I got it!

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Syaksyuk - Prolemuris

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Taw - sky

Tawsìp - Airship, flying machine

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Teylu akerusey - larvae of death

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Txonam - last evening

Txumtsä'wll - poison squirting plant

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yawne - loved one

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	34. The beginnings of a plan

34. The beginnings of a plan

"Talk to me, Norm," Jake said, his face showing wonder at the cryptic message his friend had relayed.

"Some of the guys here came up with an idea to peek into the link room where Mankx smashed up the cameras. So they found a way to get to it over the ceiling and they stuck a miniature camera in it. The picture isn't great and there's no sound, but we can see what's happening in there again."

"Hey, that is good news, Norm," Jake said as he grinned and held up a thumb to Puvomun and Amhul. "That will do us a lot of good when we go on with the plan."

"You persist in calling it a plan, don't you?" Norm's feeling about it was more than obvious, even through the radio.

"Do you have something better? If so, tell me, Norm."

Norm did not tell. Instead he promised he'd go over the 'plan' one more time with the people who were there to tell him about it, and take it up with the 'technical guys' again.

"If they want me to talk until I'm blue in the face, I'll talk to them through my avatar," were the last words that came from the box.

Jake stared at it. "Wait up. Did Norm just crack a joke?"

Puvomun had heard nothing crack so he said he did not know.

"I do hope that Tsu'wey or Rakan come back from the base fast," Jake said. "They are not only there to convince the folks, they also have my shopping list."

Puvomun looked at Amhul. He knew that she was worrying and wondering as well. When Jake became enthusiastic he often started using these strange Inglìsì words.

Amhul shook her head and then she said that Jake should let them know if there was something more they could do for him, and for the plan. Their part, for now, was done.

"Sure, no problem. Go relax a bit," their clan leader told them.

"We'll go sing with some children then," Puvomun suggested.

"If that's relaxing for you," Jake commented, his grin appearing again.

"Maybe you should join us," Puvomun challenged him, "we will make a song about uniltìranyu for you."

"Oh no, you're not going to get me with that. I can do this just fine. Untiltarr... uniltirr..."

Amhul laughed. "Uniltìranyu," she said, very slowly, as if she was teaching a child.

Jake repeated the word, as slow as a child would, and this time he actually got it right. "See? I got this!" He tried again. And failed.

Laughing again, the two teachers walked off and then started singing a song which attracted several children.

The sun has passed its highest moment already when Lolet returned to the village. Everyone was surprised that she had returned alone, since her mission had been together with Miktan.

Puvomun and Amhul told the children to keep singing and joined Jake and Neytiri, to hear what news Lolet had brought.

"Why are you here?" Jake wanted to know.

"Miktan is still watching the aysawtute," Lolet said, "and he told me to come back here to let you know that we found them. The children are well, but they cry a lot and one of the men threatens to kill them if they are not quiet. We have to do something, Jake, Miktan thinks these men will not hold their temper with the children much longer."

"Look, they took these kids with a reason. They want to have some leverage on the forest clan, for whatever good. Perhaps food, or some insurance that the forest clan won't attack them. They're in the clan's territory after all."

"Jake!" Rakan's voice came from halfway up the tree, making everyone look up. "We're back, we have what you asked for." The man disappeared again inside the trunk, and emerged not much later again, loaded with things. Tsu'wey was righ behind him, also carrying many things.

The two started putting everything on the ground and Jake inspected it all.

Puvomun was not pleased when he recognised several Sky people weapons. Unfortunately he understood that they might be needed.

Among all the metal things there also was one remarkable object: a piece of woven cloth, all white.

To Puvomun's surprise, Jake picked that up and handed it to the teacher.

"This is for you. As well as... this."

Puvomun held the cloth, and a radio. "I do not recall these items to be part of the plan, Jake."

"True. I am improvising these into it. I want you to go with Lolet to where Miktan keeps watch. When you are there, you tie this white sheet to a stick and then you go to the ayunil...tìranyu. Make sure you make a lot of noise so they hear you coming. Tell them not to shoot, that you carry a white flag."

Puvomun stared at Jake and Amhul stepped in front of him. "No! You cannot make Puvomun do this. He is not a warrior."

Rakan agreed. "Mllte, ma Jake, I agree with Amhul. I should do this!"

"No. I picked Puvomun for a reason. Most people from the base know him as a teacher, so they know he is not the dangerous kind. Anyone can carry a white flag, which is a symbol for peace with the Sky people, Rakan, but your Inglìsì is by far not as good as Puvomun's. Mankx, Baker and Louis won't speak a lot of Na'vi. I guess that's why they kept Mendelson alive for this long."

"Tam tam, ma yawne," Puvomun said to Amhul. "Calm, my love." And to Jake: "What do you want me to do there?"

Jake explained: "Tell them that you are bringing them a radio. I am convinced that they are in a tight spot at the moment, and near desperate for a way out. They are stuck in the jungle with two children and they probably feel cornered. Tell them that you want to see the children and speak with them. Make certain they are well. And try to talk with Mendelson. Perhaps he can tell you something important in Na'vi, so you can sneak out information with the other three knowing it."

Puvomun understood this move, it was a good one. Provided it worked.

"Still I think he is not the one that should do this," Rakan insisted. "I can speak Inglìsì too."

"Too bad for you that I am giving the orders here, Rakan," Jake said, his voice sharp.

"I will go, Jake," said Puvomun. He turned to Amhul. "Do not worry, my love. I will come back to you."

"I know," she whispered, but her face showed too much worry. Her hands were on his chest.

"Puvomun. Be careful," Neytiri said as she touched Puvomun's arm for a moment.

"I will," he said as he looked at Neytiri for a moment.

Lolet talked to Rakan, quietly but clearly in a way that he understood. He nodded a few times, his face as made of stone. Then Lolet turned to Puvomun. "Are you ready to fly?"

"Srane. I am."

The two went up to the ikrans.

"Are you certain your ikran can fly that far again?" Puvomun asked Lolet.

"Yes, that's no problem," she assured him, and then called out her ikran's name.

Puvomun hung the radio over his shoulder with the leather strap and rolled up the white cloth so he could hold it under his arm. Then he called Kilvan and soon they flew over the forest, Lolet leading the way.

"You fly well, singer," Lolet joked as they were on their way.

"Kilvan does most of the work," Puvomun replied.

"True, but she flies very calm. That means you have a good connection with her," Lolet told him.

Puvomun was not sure how to react to that. "Amaya told us that our tsaheylu with the ikrans is so well because we helped them to survive."

Lolet agreed with that. "The way you got your ikrans is strange."

"But it is good that Amhul found them." Puvomun thought back of the moment Amhul had told him about the three ikrans she had found. It was not even so long ago, and yet it felt as if he had been flying with Kilvan for ages.

Lolet made her ikran fly faster. Kilvan did not need any encouragement and picked up the speed as well. They went too fast to talk now, and the forest flew by below them.

After a while, Lolet waved at Puvomun and let her ikran fly low over the treetops. Puvomun understood that they were coming close to their goal.

The two ikran aymaktoyu reached the place where Miktan's ikran sat waiting. They found good spots and then Puvomun followed Lolet through the forest, keeping away from wider open paths. They found Miktan high up in a tree.

"Ma Puvomun," the hunter greeted the teacher. "They are still where they stopped to make their camp. Some of them scream at each other a lot, but I cannot understand them here." He pointed to where the Dreamwalkers were.

Puvomun saw the camp. It was hardly concealed, he could find it easily. The men had a small fire, from which smoke curled lazily up to the sky. These people really had no idea where they were and what they were doing.

Lolet explained why Puvomun had come with her.

Miktan frowned, he did not think it a good plan either, but since there was nothing he was able to do about it, he wished Puvomun good luck. "We are here, with our tsko swizaw, my friend. If they make a problem, we can hit them from here."

"Try not to shoot," Puvomun cautioned the two. "They have their other bodies in the building, in the metal boxes. If they feel threatened here, they will destroy many lives."

Lolet and Miktan nodded and watched how the teacher went down the tree again.

When he was on the forest floor, Puvomun first looked for a good stick and when he found one he tied the cloth to it. He turned towards the camp of the crazy men and slowly started walking. Each step he made brought a small bit of worry.

* * *

**Na'vi - English.**

'Angtsìk - hammerhead

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

At'sha - "Archer" (name of the man, chapter 14)

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfkio - many tetrapteron, four-winged flying animals

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fkio - tetrapteron, 4-winged animal

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hayalovay - See you!

Henten - fan lizards

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Hì'pa'li - small horses

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Ikranay - forest banshee

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Kämakto - go ride

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Kenten - fan lizard

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Koaka karyu - old teacher

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Kxi'txah - Na'vi phonetics for guitar

Lonataya - Medusa, large floating animal with deadly tentacles

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meharyu - two teachers

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oe tsleram - I understand

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Pxora'pam - explosion

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

Rolun - Na'vi equivalent of "Eureka", I got it!

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Syaksyuk - Prolemuris

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Taw - sky

Tawsìp - Airship, flying machine

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Teylu akerusey - larvae of death

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Txonam - last evening

Txumtsä'wll - poison squirting plant

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yawne - loved one

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	35. Meeting the unìltiranyu

35. Meeting the ayuniltìranyu

Puvomun held up the stick with the cloth. He assumed it was best to keep it in front of him, so the people would see that first, and in case they started shooting their weapons, they'd hit the cloth first.

When he was close enough to the camp, he slowly and clearly said: "I am Puvomun, singer and teacher of the Omatikaya. I have no weapons. I am bringing a message!"

"Stop where you are!" a rough voice yelled, "and show us your hands!"

Puvomun saw how one of the four men in the camp crawled up behind a bush and peeked through it. He held out the white flag and his empty hand, showing as clearly as he could that he was not carrying his bow or arrows.

"What's that over your shoulder?" the voice asked.

"It is a radio. Jake told me to bring it to you."

"Right. Toss it over and get the hell out of here!" The man rose to his feet and stepped on the path. He held a gun in his hand and kept it pointed at Puvomun.

Yes, perhaps this was something Rakan would be better at after all.

"I am here also to talk with the children that you took. You will not have the radio until I have seen that they are well," Puvomun said.

"Piss off then, I am not dealing with people who tell me what to do."

"Mankx, calm down. Let him see the kids, no harm in that," another voice said.

"Shut up, Louis," the man called Mankx said, flashing his glance to somewhere behind him for a moment.

"No, you shut up, Mankx," a third voice said. "This time Louis is actually right. A radio comes in handy and if that guy wants to make sure the kids are fine, let him. Hell, you can keep your gun on him if you're scared. And for God's sake man, you heard him say he is a teacher."

The man, Mankx, still stood there, silent and clearly in doubt of what to do. Puvomun decided to just wait, while being alert on anything that might happen. He had already spotted several places he could jump to, to disappear into the forest.

Mankx then reached a decision. "Okay. Come forward, you can see the kids. As soon as you're here, I get the radio." He already held out his hand.

Puvomun slowly took the radio from his shoulder and held that in front of him as he slowly walked towards the Dreamwalker. To be on the safe side, he also held on to the stick with the white cloth. Apparently it did mean something good, even to these men.

Mankx snatched the radio from Puvomun's hand as quickly as he could and stepped backwards, holding up the gun. "No funny tricks, you hear? We're three against one, and even you can't win that."

Puvomun was not so certain if they were indeed three against one. The third voice had not sounded very sympathetic towards the man who had spoken second, Louis.

"The kids are there. Move it." Mankx shoved Puvomun in the back.

That was not necessary, because the camp was quite small and open, and he had seen the children already. They sat against a tree, their hands behind their back and cloth over their mouths. They probably were tied to the tree. There was a fourth man, also an uniltìranyu, he lay on the ground next to the children. That had to be Mendelson, the scientist.

Puvomun walked to the two children who looked up at him. He read the fear in their big eyes and saw the bruises and blood smears on their skin. He kneeled down and put the stick to the side. Then he took the cloth from the children's mouths.

"Tam, tam," he said, hoping they would indeed remain calm, "calm now."

"Are you coming to save us?" the girl asked. "We are scared and we want to go to our parents."

Puvomun wanted to sigh. How much did he want to do just that. "I am very sorry," he said, as he looked them over, trying to find if they were hurt badly. "I am only here to see if you are well. Did they beat you?"

The girl started sobbing, trying to hold the sound down. The boy just nodded.

Something prodded hard in Puvomun's back. He tensed up for a moment and held himself in control. He looked back and saw Mankx there, holding the gun close to his face.

"No talking unless we understand it."

The man on the ground, Mendelson, barked a laugh. "These children don't speak English, Mankx. How else should he talk to them than in their own language?"

"Shut up, Mendelson," Mankx was short in words. He underlined that he was serious by stepping away and kicking the man who was bound as well.

Louis, the man whom Puvomun suspected to be cross with the other two, laughed. "He got you there, Mankx. You're not taking this well."

Puvomun saw how Louis put his hand on his gun. "And yes, I still have this, so you are not going to do anything foolish." The teacher knew that the words were directed at Mankx.

"When will they let us go?" the boy asked Puvomun. "They don't let us get our own food, we have to eat the syuve aketuwong, the alien food."

"It is true," Mendelson said, also in Na'vi. "They are ruining themselves as well with that. Listen, they are fighting among themselves. Man three is unhappy with the situation."

Puvomun understood that Mendelson avoided using their names, to prevent the three from figuring out that they were the subject of the talking. "Tell me your names," he told the children, "and tell me why you were at the lake when these men came."

"I am Siltere, but why do you want to know that?" the girl asked.

"And I am Tey'ran. We were at the lake because we wanted to go fishing," the boy added.

"Sìltsan, good. We have a plan to free you, but you have to stay calm for it to work," Puvomun said. He looked at Mendelson only for a moment, to make sure the man had heard it.

"You have to be strong, ma eveng," Puvomun told the children, " strong as Na'vi. I will try to come back as soon as I can, but I cannot make a promise."

The children nodded, and Mendelson acted as if the words were none of his concern.

"My name is Puvomun," the teacher reminded the children. "I don't know if that will help sometime, but it is good if you know."

"Irayo, ma Puvomun," the girl said, trying to smile bravely. Also the boy thanked him.

With pain in his heart Puvomun ignored the scientist, touched the cheeks of the children and got up again. In a sudden bout of madness, he said: "I want to take the children with me. You have hurt them and they need attention of a healer."

Mankx had sat down, and Baker was now holding the large gun. He walked up to Puvomun and laughed. "Yeah, sure, and you think we are so stupid? Better make sure you get out of this camp unharmed, teacher. We'll let you guys know what we want, and then it's up to you how well the kids are when you get them back."

"If you get them back," Mankx added, a harsh grin following his words.

Baker pushed the metal end of the gun into Puvomun's ribs. "Now go, before we keep you here as well."

The teacher nodded, picked up the stick with the white cloth and walked a few steps. Then he turned to the children one more time. "Eywa pxengahu, ma eveng." Eywa be with the three of you, children. He saw the small sign of recognition by Mendelson, who he purposely had included in the wish.

"Sure, now you go," Baker said, indicating with the gun that time was up. "And don't let the shrubbery hit you in the butt on your way out."

These words triggered a barking laugh from Mankx.

Puvomun was tempted to take the gun from the man called Baker and do something drastic, but he knew that it would be foolish. Instead he looked at the children and Mendelson one more time and then walked out of the camp, carrying the white flag.

As he went along, he heard the footsteps of one of the men behind him. Clearly they wanted to know how he had gotten there, and if he was alone, so Puvomun calmly made his way into the deeper forest, taking a difficult path to negotiate, climbing up lower trees, balancing over branches and doing other things to make it hard on his pursuer.

He stopped his strange journey through the trees and picked a piece of fruit from a low branch. As he ate it, he had time to look around and then he was satisfied to find that the man who had come after him had given up following him.

From his position it was not hard to find a quick route back to where he had last seen Miktan and Lolet, and once he had joined them, he told them what he had seen and heard.

"The man with the weapon followed you for a while," Miktan then said. "You did well in taking the strange way, he did not feel like following you for a long time. All these people are ayskxawng."

"They are. I know. But they have the radio. The children are well, but hurt. I will go back now. I will first tell the people from the forest clan that the children are well and then I go back to Kelutral. I assume that Jake will send other people to watch here in a while, so you can come back also."

"Yes, that is the best thing, ma Puvomun," Lolet agree. Miktan only nodded.

"Fly well, karyu," Lolet said before Puvomun left. "And Jake was right. Rakan could not have done this. But don't tell Rakan."

"I am sure that Rakan knows already, ma Lolet," the teacher said. "Eywa megnahu."

"Eywa ngahu, Puvomun."

The teacher singer then left the tree they were sitting in and hurried back to Kilvan and from there to the village, where people were waiting for what he had to say.

* * *

**Na'vi - English**.

'Angtsìk - hammerhead

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

At'sha - "Archer" (name of the man, chapter 14)

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfkio - many tetrapteron, four-winged flying animals

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fkio - tetrapteron, 4-winged animal

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hayalovay - See you!

Henten - fan lizards

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Hì'pa'li - small horses

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Ikranay - forest banshee

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Kämakto - go ride

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Kenten - fan lizard

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Koaka karyu - old teacher

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Kxi'txah - Na'vi phonetics for guitar

Lonataya - Medusa, large floating animal with deadly tentacles

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meharyu - two teachers

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oe tsleram - I understand

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Pxora'pam - explosion

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

Rolun - Na'vi equivalent of "Eureka", I got it!

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Syaksyuk - Prolemuris

Syuve - food

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Taw - sky

Tawsìp - Airship, flying machine

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Teylu akerusey - larvae of death

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Txonam - last evening

Txumtsä'wll - poison squirting plant

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yawne - loved one

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	36. More of the plan

36. More of the plan

The forest clan was relieved to hear about the children. Txep'rea, the clan leader, thanked Puvomun for what he had done, and the the teacher hurried back home.

Puvomun quickly descended the high circular branches inside Kelutral. Once on the forest floor he was almost attacked by Amhul, who had been waiting for him. She was relieved and the nerves that had been going through her finally unwound as he held her.

he looked for Jake, but the clan leader was not there. He asked Amaya and Nusumea Tirea, but they had no idea where Jake was. Nor Neytiri for that matter.

"I assume they left," said Amaya, "but they did not tell us where they went. Nor when."

That was uncommon. Even Jake would inform at least someone before running off.

Puvomun found his answer from Mo'at, who told him that Jake and Neytiri had flown to the aysawtute base after another talk with Norm Spellman.

"If you have something important to tell him, you can go there," Mo'at suggested, "but that is up to you."

Puvomun thanked her and went back to Nusumea Tirea, who was working on some bracelets, while Amhul sat with him, looking and trying to make a new song. He talked to both of them, wondering what he should do now.

Nusumea said it would be best to find Jake as soon as possible. "If he has gone to the base, it is for his... plan." The healer hunter also seemed to have his doubts about it all. "And this is part of the plan."

"It is." Puvomun considered the options. "Do you want to go with me?"

Both others nodded. Nusumea said he would like very much to go along, to fly with his friends, and Amhul did not have to say a word, except that she told him to eat first.

After that, Amhul had already notified Mo'at and Amaya that they were leaving, the three went to their ikrans and soon they were in flight, setting course for the base once more.

Puvomun spoke about the events in the camp of the Dreamwalkers some more, answered questions that his friend and his mate had. They both were shocked about the way that the children and also the scientist Mendelson were treated, and Nusumea stressed that it was not just good but very important that they were going to tell Jake about this.

As they were on their way, Amhul looked out if they would see the medusa again, but the animal had sailed on apparently.

As they were on what looked like an important mission, Puvomun decided they would go to the base directly, instead of leaving the ikrans in the forest. Amhul and Nusumea Tirea agreed with that.

From a distance they already saw that Jake and Neytiri had done that as well. After touching down, the three went towards the large grey buildings.

There was a lot of activity on one side of a huge building. Puvomun pointed it out to the others. "The aysawtute have not been so busy lately."

"Indeed. I wonder what they are doing," Amhul said.

Jake and Neytiri were talking with the small, real Norm Spellman and all three looked up in surprise when the teachers and the healer hunter arrived.

"This must be good," Jake said, "when you come with a committee."

Puvomun ignored the remark and explained what had been going on during his visit to the camp of the Dreamwalkers. He also told about what Mendelson had said, that there were problems between the Dreamwalkers, Louis on one side and Baker and Mankx on the other.

"Very good observation," Jake nodded, "we may be able to use this. So the radio is there. Now we have to wait for their next move."

"Not entirely," Norm said, "you should tell them about what we are doing."

Before Jake had a chance to start talking, Norm continued: "When I was talking to Amhul and Puvomun, some days ago, she mentioned that we had to try and build an easier place to live, do you remember? Well, I talked about that here and after being declared entirely insane a few times, some of the people here started thinking and then they came up with some options that we're trying out now. Come, look."

The man was obviously rather excited about it, as he was almost running ahead. The three messengers followed him closely, curious to see what Norm was so thrilled about. He took them around the large building where Puvomun had already noticed the activity.

"We, well, they are putting up a new, separate building," Norm said as he pointed at the collection of metal sheets and wooden beams and wires. "They are working on adjusting solar panels so they work better with the sunlight here, they are moving a few parts of the life support systems over to get that to work there, and then we'll see if it is a place to live in."

Puvomun had the strong impression that he caught the most important bits from this load of words. They were building a house away from the buildings and they would try to live in that.

Amhul appreciated that very much. After all it had been her suggestion.

"We hope that it is ready and working soon," Norm carried on, "as we may need it for part of the, uhm, plan." The look that Norm sent to Jake did not show much confidence yet.

Puvomun and Amhul wondered about that statement. Obviously Jake had devised another few things that suddenly became part of the plan. Nusumea Tirea also looked slightly surprised.

"We'll see how it comes together," Jake said. "I will ask a few people from Kelutral to come here and help you put up the building. We're a bit taller, that might help."

"Yeah, that's good," Norm agreed, "we have some avatar drivers here that would be able to help as well."

The talk drifted off to all kinds of things Jake understood. Amhul and Puvomun slowly walked off, Nusumea not far behind them. Even Neytiri joined them after a while.

"They are talking Sky people things," she muttered, "and there are more pressing things we have to think of."

Jake noticed that the others had left though, and soon enough he was with his people again. "Things will work out here," he said. "Puvomun, thank you for going to these people. I had forgotten that."

"It is good, ma Olo'eytkan," Puvomun simply said. "It needed to be done."

"True. But still. We should go back now. There's some stuff I have to take care of."

"Jake?"

"Puvomun?"

"Maybe we should send other people to watch the ayuntilìranyu. Miktan and Lolet have been there for a long time already."

"Yeah, we should indeed."

After telling Norm that they were leaving, they went to their ikrans and started their journey home. As they were on their way, Nusumea suddenly stated that he needed Amhul and Puvomun to come with him.

Jake and Neytiri were a bit surprised by that. Amhul and Puvomun were more than just a bit surprised.

"Sure, just don't get into trouble," the clan leader said. "Go if you have to, but don't stay away too long, I don't know when I will need you people again."

The small group split up. The teachers followed Nusumea Tirea, who made Rìk turn sharply away from their previous route. As the teachers asked why he did this he simply told them that they would see once they had arrived.

Their journey ended in a part of the forest where neither teacher had ever been. It was a place where not many people went, as there was nothing of interest, so why Nusumea took them there was quite the riddle.

To their surprise they came to a field where many small plants grew, plants that they knew of but had never seen in such abundance. And to make the surprise even larger, Amaya came walking along to them.

"Ah," Nusumea said with a smile. "You are already here."

"Srane. I have been waiting for you as you asked," the young woman said. "And I am curious why we are here."

"So are we," Puvomun pitched in, "we asked him and he did not say much."

"I will, soon," the healer hunter said with a calm smile. "Come with me." He led the three people through the field with plants, occasionally picking up something or other. In a certain spot he sat down and invited the others to do so as well.

"I took you here to tell you a few things about these plants," Nusumea said as he held up a few leaves. "They are not good to use in food, so nobody comes near them." He crushed one of the leaves and held out his hand. "And if you smell them..."

They all took a whiff in turn and made a face. The scent from the leaf was awful, and Amaya voiced her opinion about that so loudly that the teachers had to laugh. But they agreed, it was quite bad.

Nusumea let Amaya rant about the smell. When she was done, he said: "The trick is that when you put these leaves in boiling water, they make the water a very strong sleep medicin. And the smell of the leaves will not be in the water."

"You could have told us that without making us smell that," Amaya growled.

"Srane, I could have. But then you would have this problem..." Nusumea held up two more leaves. "Which one is the sleep medicin?"

Puvomun stared at the two leaves. They were identical. Well, almost. Or exactly?

"Uhm..." Amaya started to point to Nusumea's left hand. Then she changed her mind. And then she dropped her hand. "Both are?"

Nusumea looked at the teachers. "Do you know?"

Neither of them had an idea.

"That is why I broke the leaf. Then you can smell." He broke another leaf and let them smell that. It smelled sweet. "This one will just make the water taste sweet. For obvious reasons. Just remember the shape of these leaves."

Nusumea handed all of them a leaf.

"If you see it, you can be quite certain that both plants are together, the sweet one and the sleeper. You just need to smell which leaf you have."

"But do you fall asleep when you smell this foul one often?" Amhul asked.

"Kehe. No. You will just begin to hate the smell even more," the healer hunter grinned. "This is what I wanted you to know. I don't know why, but this knowledge might come in handy at times. The more since we are facing this strange situation now."

"Thank you, brother," said the teacher as he got up. "I hope we will not need this, but as you say, it is good to know."

Then Amaya asked: "Nusumea... can you tell these leaves apart without breaking them?"

"Srane. Why?"

"Because you broke the stinky one without hesitating. How did you know?"

"The leaves tell me," he said.

Amaya and also the teachers looked at Nusumea, and Amaya just was able to say: "Oh..."

Puvomun wondered about something. "Do you think Kilvan would be strong enough to carry me and Amaya home?"

Nusumea said that the ikran would certainly be strong enough. "But of course Amaya would have to want to fly with you, ma tsmukan."

"Could I really?" Amaya asked, her eyes big and her face wishing.

"You can. Come with us, and you will fly, the way I'awn and Txonway let us fly," Puvomun said.

* * *

**Na'vi - English.**

'Angtsìk - hammerhead

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

At'sha - "Archer" (name of the man, chapter 14)

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfkio - many tetrapteron, four-winged flying animals

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fkio - tetrapteron, 4-winged animal

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hayalovay - See you!

Henten - fan lizards

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Hì'pa'li - small horses

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Ikranay - forest banshee

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Kämakto - go ride

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Kenten - fan lizard

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Koaka karyu - old teacher

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Kxi'txah - Na'vi phonetics for guitar

Lonataya - Medusa, large floating animal with deadly tentacles

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meharyu - two teachers

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oe tsleram - I understand

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Pxora'pam - explosion

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

Rolun - Na'vi equivalent of "Eureka", I got it!

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Syaksyuk - Prolemuris

Syuve - food

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Taw - sky

Tawsìp - Airship, flying machine

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Teylu akerusey - larvae of death

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Txonam - last evening

Txumtsä'wll - poison squirting plant

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yawne - loved one

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	37. All things ikran

37. All things ikran

"Are you sitting comfortably?" Puvomun asked.

"Uh... I am sitting." Amaya's voice said enough.

Puvomun remembered how uncomfortable he had been on the back of Txonway's ikran, but it had been worth it. "Hold on tight."

Nusumea had suggested that Kilvan would leave last, so she did not have to fly around and wait too long with two riders. He and Amhul had already left the tree, and now Kilvan jumped, extended her wings, and they were in the air as well.

Amaya shrieked as they went and Puvomun grinned. He imagined that Txonway had probably grinned as well, on that first flight.

Soon they were flying level, Kilvan amidst Taw and Rìk, and Amaya relaxed, allowing Puvomun to breathe again in a more normal way. She'd been holding on very tightly.

"We are flying!" Amaya yelled in his ear.

"I know, and I can hear you just fine," Puvomun told Amaya. He pointed out a few landmarks he knew. "And look over there. Vitrautral, the Tree of Souls."

They reached the sacred place soon, and took their time soaring over the immense stone arches and the huge tree. Amaya was very excited and kept telling Puvomun what she saw.

Then they turned and headed towards their home.

All too soon for Amaya the flight was over. As Puvomun helped her slide down Kilvan's shoulder and get onto the wide branch, she told him that she was trembling all over.

"I was really scared, ma Puvomun, but I loved it. I don't know how to thank you!"

Puvomun slid down to the branch also. He patted Kilvan's strong neck. "Irayo, ma Kilvan," he whispered, "for all the flying you did. Now you go and rest." He broke tsaheylu with his eyes closed, and as he and Amaya then stepped back, Kilvan flew up into the highest part of Kelutral.

"That was so wonderful to see," Amaya whispered. "How you and she are one, and how you talk with her."

"It's special, yes," Puvomun agreed.

On the way down they caught up with Amhul, who told them that Nusumea had already gone ahead.

"I think he was hungry," she grinned.

When they came down, all people were indeed around the fire.

"You are just in time," Ekirä grinned, "we are about to eat everything. Look there, Ikranari is our nantangtsyip!" She pointed at Ikranari, who was doing his best to stuff his mouth full with both hands.

The young boy looked up, surprised, as he heard his name. When he saw Puvomun, he grinned with all of his face. "Kaltxì, ma koaka tsmukan!"

"Kaltxì, ma 'ewana tsmukan," Puvomun said as he sat down with the young one. "Hello, little brother, do you think you can spare a few bites for Amhul and me?"

Everyone around them laughed, Ikranari loudest of all.

Ikranari was about to get up and fetch food for the teachers, but Puvomun held him back. "No, no, eat. We'll find something."

As they sat, they learnt that Jake had asked a few people to head over to where Lolet and Miktan were, to relieve them from their watch. "I wonder, could you lead them there? It's pretty difficult to find the spot when you've not been there, I assume."

Puvomun had to let that sink in for a moment. He had already been there once, he'd been to the base, and now another flight? He felt as if he would be more in the air than on the ground today. And also he wished he had not offered that flight to Amaya. Kilvan might be tired.

"Yes, I will take them there."

Puvomun, Lolet and Miktan returned to the village again when darkness was about to envelope the forest.

"No more flying today, ma Kilvan," he promised his ikran. They both were tired now.

"You will do nothing anymore," Amhul said, "you've been too busy today." She walked away after making sure Puvomun was sitting somewhere and returned with a cup of kava. There still was some left. "Here. You will drink this."

Puvomun was surprised. He hardly ever drank kava.

"It will help you relax, ma yawne," Amhul told him. "Nusumea and Eyamsiyu have been busy with the strange musical instrument again. They have something that makes sound now, but it needs work to become music. No, stay here!"

Amhul held Puvomun back as he wanted to get up and have a look at what the two had made so far. "You did enough for today, and they can do that themselves."

Jake laughed, as he had heard Amhul's words. He had been listening to Miktan and Lolet. "Just you keep him relaxed, Amhul," Jake commented, "he needs that."

Neytiri grinned and sat with the teachers for a while. "Amaya was really happy. You did take a risk, Puvomun, taking her to fly on Kilvan. When there is a strong wind and your ikran moves in a strange way, you know that because of tsaheylu and you can move accordingly, but your passenger will be in trouble."

Puvomun looked at Neytiri. "I had not thought of that." The sudden awareness left him feeling guilty.

Neytiri seemed to understand him. "Don't worry. It all went well. I just felt I had to tell you this, so you know for a next time. You made her very happy, and that is good." She smiled and then left them, to talk to a few other people.

Later that evening Amhul woke up Puvomun and told him that their hammock was a better place to sleep.

The next morning, Puvomun learnt that Lolet and Miktan had witnessed a lot of arguing and yelling in the camp of the Dreamwalkers. They had not understood what it had been about, but the men had not been of one mind. It was also surprising that they had not used the radio yet. Perhaps they could not agree on what they wanted in exchange for the children. That would be bad, because it would put the children, and also Mendelson, in more danger eventually.

He tried to put these worrying thoughts aside as he and Amhul took some of the older children for some shooting lessons. Ekirä joined the group and promised she would keep an eye on Amhul.

Amhul grinned and looked at Puvomun for a moment, and he grinned back. Ekirä would be surprised.

After the lesson, on the way back, Ekirä did indeed talk with Amhul. Puvomun did not hear what they said, as he was paying attention to the children. Especially Ikranari and Txetse, who had competed in shooting and ended in a draw, needed to be looked after, because now they tried to settle their match with words and shouting about how good their archery skills were.

The two boys were still arguing about it when they came into the village, and Puvomun warned them not to try their shooting alone. He knew Txetse would get funny ideas like that, and this particular one could end up with children or adults hurt.

The boys promised they would put away their tsko swizaw.

"Can we see your ikran then?" Ikranari asked.

Puvomun was slightly surprised by that request. The children usually did not ask hunters for that. But then, he and Amhul were no hunters.

"I will have to see about that," the teacher said. He felt he had to talk to Neytiri or another of the experienced ikran maktoyu before doing that.

"WOU!" the children cried as they ran to put away their bows.

"You played mean," Ekirä then surprised Puvomun. "I saw how she is shooting now, and she told me what you did. I can't teach her in a better way than that, ma Puvomun. It is a good thing you only do that with Amhul."

He laughed, remembering how they had made tsaheylu for the shooting lesson. "It worked well, though."

"It did." Ekirä grinned. "I will watch you then, and tell you how to shoot better, so you can teach Amhul again."

Amhul heard that and laughed also. "Maybe you can tell us both then, wouldn't that be easier?"

Puvomun had fun with that as well. Then he went to find Neytiri, who was sitting near Jake. Jake was talking in the radio, with Norm.

Puvomun asked her about the children seeing Kilvan, and perhaps Taw.

"You can do that, of course. But do not take too many children to see them at once. Three or four is good. And remember that they should not look into their eyes. Keep them far enough from the ikrans."

Puvomun asked her why that was, not looking in their eyes.

"An ikran will interpret that as a threat when its rider is there, and it will defend its rider," she explained.

The teacher understood the reason all too well. An ikran was a formidable opponent to fight, he was convinced of that.

"Irayo, ma Neytiri," he said and walked back to Amhul, who was surrounded by children again. The children cheered when he told them they could see the ikrans, in small groups.

In small groups, they took the children up. Txetse was one of the few who wanted to get closer to Taw. Too close. Taw snapped at the child, much to Amhul's shock, but Puvomun was there as well, and yanked the boy back.

"I told you not to be stupid, Txetse," he told the boy. "You know you should not go too close, we told you that the ikran will not like that, and what do you do? You try to get your head bitten off."

Txetse looked at the teacher, his eyes full of fear. He just nodded.

Ikranari put an arm around the his friend's shoulders. "Nga lu nìltsan, srak? You are well, aren't you?"

Txetse nodded and managed a grin. "Yes. I am fine."

The boy clearly had learnt a lesson in paying attention.

* * *

**Na'vi - English.**

'Angtsìk - hammerhead

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

At'sha - "Archer" (name of the man, chapter 14)

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfkio - many tetrapteron, four-winged flying animals

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fkio - tetrapteron, 4-winged animal

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hayalovay - See you!

Henten - fan lizards

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Hì'pa'li - small horses

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Ikranay - forest banshee

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Kämakto - go ride

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Kenten - fan lizard

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Koaka karyu - old teacher

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Kxi'txah - Na'vi phonetics for guitar

Lonataya - Medusa, large floating animal with deadly tentacles

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meharyu - two teachers

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oe tsleram - I understand

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Pxora'pam - explosion

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

Rolun - Na'vi equivalent of "Eureka", I got it!

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Syaksyuk - Prolemuris

Syuve - food

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Taw - sky

Tawsìp - Airship, flying machine

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Teylu akerusey - larvae of death

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Txonam - last evening

Txumtsä'wll - poison squirting plant

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yawne - loved one

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	38. Things start blowing up

38. Things start blowing up

Jake did not look pleased.

Nusumea sat with the man and Neytiri and caught Puvomun's eye as the teacher and his mate came down with the last group of children, from ikran watching. It was obvious that there was need for a talk of the council, so Puvomun asked Amhul to deal with the children and walked to Nusumea.

"Is there a problem?"

Jake muttered something under his breath.

"There was a talk with one of the ayuniltìranyu," Nusumea explained in clearer language. "They told us what they want."

"And they know they can forget about that," Jake tossed in. "I think they are infected by brain worms or so."

Puvomun learnt that Mankx had done the talking on behalf of the stray Dreamwalkers. They demanded use of a large part of the base, which they wanted to use as a starting point to scan the moon for places where they could get unobtanium.

"They say they want to look for places where no people are living," Jake said. "They're weak in the head, if they have not figured out by now that there are clans everywhere. No way they will find a place to dig without getting in someone's way."

"And you told them this," Puvomun assumed.

"I did, several times, but Mankx did not listen. He just kept going on, saying that they did not want this all and that we can work out all the problems."

"Jake told him that taking away the bombs in the base would be a good start, but Mankx does not want that. He fears for their lives," Neytiri added.

"And while he fears for his life, he threatens that of all the others." Jake shook his head. "We're really having a situation here. At least Norm had good news, the work on that separate building is going well and they're installing some basic air generators in there now. Soon they will know if it works."

The radio beeped and then a voice screamed from it. It was the voice of Mankx, Puvomun recognised it.

"Sully, call off your goddamn savages!"

A shock ran through all who were near and heard the words. Jake grabbed the radio.

"Mankx, what are you talking about?"

"Some of your guys launched an attack on our camp, damn you! I thought we had a deal or so, but this is making things hard. We've been benevolent, we only shot four of them, but next time the kids will face the consequences!"

A blip from the radio told them that the man had ended the talking.

Puvomun stared at Jake, not understanding. Jake did not understand either, obviously.

"We have to go over there and see what-"

Another blip from the radio.

"Jake. Are you there?" It was the voice of Norm Spellman.

"Yeah, what?"

"A bomb just went off here."

Silence, while another shock went through the people around.

"What? A bomb?"

There was some disturbance coming from the radio and some distant talking and shouting. Then Norm spoke again. "Yeah. We don't know why or what, but a few moments ago a hangar was blown up."

Jake closed his eyes for a moment. "Norm... I think this was a warning from the guys who are with Mankx. We just heard them and it seems that a clan attacked them in the forest. Are there people hurt over where you are? Can you handle what happened?"

"So far we got it here, Jake, there were no people near that hangar as far as we know. Some groups are going out to check the area, see if nothing vital's been hit or blasted. I think we're fine for now. Why the hell would they blast a bomb here when they're attacked over there?" Norm sounded stressed.

"To let us know that they can hit us in two places at the same time. Mankx said they shot four Na'vi. I want to go down there to see what's wrong, what happened, and kick the butt of the people who started this."

"Be careful, man, these people have lost their minds," Norm said. "We'll keep in touch."

"Good luck there, Norm." Jake put down the radio. "Damn. We need a plan, and fast." He looked around. "Neytiri. You come with me. Puvomun, you come too. And someone find Lolet and Rakan, and also Miktan and Tsu'wey, we may need them as backup."

Puvomun did not understand what kind of backup Jake had in mind, but he just nodded. "I will tell Amhul-"

"I will do that, my friend," said Nusumea. "Just be careful. I will find the others for you, Jake." He ran off.

"Everyone, get your bows. We're leaving as fast as we can."

Rapidly everyone got ready to depart, and once Lolet and Rakan had joined the group, they were off.

They flew very fast and also quite low. The treetops raced along beneath them, sometimes they had to make quick adjustments to their flight path to avoid hitting a few of the higher ones.

Puvomun kept very low, in the stance he had seen before, which helped to remain somewhat relaxed. Was this how people felt when they went to fight, he wondered. If so, he did not envy them. This was not a way of flying that he liked, even while he understood the need for this high pace.

When they came closer to the area that held the Dreamwalker camp, Lolet took the lead, as she knew where to go.

Jake beckoned everyone to slow down, and then he called out what he expected everyone to do.

"Lolet, Rakan, Tsu'wey. You go to the forest clan and the hill clan. See if you can find out who is responsible for the attack and tell them that I will personally come deal with them once this mess is cleaned up. Miktan, Puvomun, lead to where our people are keeping watch."

The last leg of the trip was a short one, and soon the four people made their way to the hiding place of the two Omatikaya who kept an eye on the camp.

These two, Ateyo was one of them, were shocked by the brutal killing that had suddenly gone on.

"We did not see them coming, as we looked at the camp. They were suddenly there."

"Did you see what clan they were from?" Jake asked.

"Hill clan," the two men said, without a doubt.

Puvomun could not be surprised. The Dreamwalkers had killed so many of them with their bombs, the hill clan had a good reason to attack. The forest clan, he thought, had a good reason not to attack, as the two children were still in the camp.

"Puvomun, you and I go to talk to them. They know you and me." Jake looked determined.

"I come too," Neytiri decided.

"No. You stay. We don't want to crowd them. When we come in with too many, they will think it's another attack and they come out shooting. Trust me, I know the kind." Jake held Neytiri's arm and looked stern.

"Hrah," Neytiri said, shaking her head once. She looked displeased but accepted Jake's words. "Go. Don't get killed."

Puvomun started down the tree, followed by Jake. At the foot of the tree, Puvomun took off his bow and arrows.

"Why do you do that?"

"Last time they saw me unarmed. I want them to see me that way again. That way they know me."

"Oh, right. Good thinking. Now let's go."

As they walked along the narrow path, they came across three bodies of Na'vi. Puvomun recognised the markings of the hill clan and shook his head. He kneeled down with each of them and said a short wish for the soul to join with Eywa. It was all he had time for.

They had gone but a few more steps when they heard a shot.

Puvomun threw himself to the ground. Jake jumped among the trees.

"Not another step!" It was Baker's voice. "Haven't you had enough?"

"Hold your fire!" Jake called out. "I'm Jake Sully, and with me is Puvomun!"

"What the hell do you want here?"

"We want to know what happened. Mankx said we did this, but we had no idea. It was another clan!"

Baker was silent for a while. Then he called over: "Show yourselves. And come over slowly!"

Puvomun looked at Jake, who nodded. Slowly he got to his feet and together they walked over the path towards the camp that lay barely hidden behind a few bushes.

As they were near the camp, they saw Baker, holding a gun to Siltere's head. The girl was terrified.

"No funnies, or the kid's gone," Baker growled.

"I have no weapons," said Puvomun, spreading his arms.

"And I'm not here to hurt people," Jake stated, holding up his hands. "We just want to see how this happened."

"You should know," Baker said, yanking Siltere's head to the side before he pushed her away. "They're your people."

Siltere fell to the ground and did not move.

"As I said, they are from another clan, with a different leader." Jake tried to keep calm.

"They'll have to do better if they want their kids back alive," Mankx said as he came closer.

Puvomun noticed that the man limped. A bloody wound showed on his upper leg. He did not care about that. Calmly he moved to Siltere and kneeled with her. None of the Dreamwalkers paid him any attention.

"Siltere. Are you hurt?" the teacher asked as he helped her sit up.

"No. Yes." The girl was very confused. "Scared."

Puvomun saw that the number of marks on her body were many more than when he had first seen her. The men had beaten her again. He worried about Tey'ran, the boy. "Hold still," he said as he picked Siltere up from the ground and then he carried her to where Tey'ran sat. The boy looked unconscious, and also severely beaten.

As Puvomun put the girl down he noticed that Mendelson was not where he had been. He could not even locate the man.

Jake in the meantime was trying to explain that the attack had not been launched by the forest clan...

* * *

**Na'vi - English.**

'Angtsìk - hammerhead

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

At'sha - "Archer" (name of the man, chapter 14)

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfkio - many tetrapteron, four-winged flying animals

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fkio - tetrapteron, 4-winged animal

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hayalovay - See you!

Henten - fan lizards

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Hì'pa'li - small horses

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Ikranay - forest banshee

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Kämakto - go ride

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Kenten - fan lizard

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Koaka karyu - old teacher

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Kxi'txah - Na'vi phonetics for guitar

Lonataya - Medusa, large floating animal with deadly tentacles

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meharyu - two teachers

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oe tsleram - I understand

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Pxora'pam - explosion

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

Rolun - Na'vi equivalent of "Eureka", I got it!

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Syaksyuk - Prolemuris

Syuve - food

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Taw - sky

Tawsìp - Airship, flying machine

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Teylu akerusey - larvae of death

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Txonam - last evening

Txumtsä'wll - poison squirting plant

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yawne - loved one

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	39. These guys are nuts

39. These guys are nuts

"Listen," Jake said, "we had no hand in this attack. You and we are trying to work this out in some civil way, right? Why would we then do something stupid like this while we know there are children here? I mean, you blew up a hangar on the base. We know about that. You have more bombs stashed away. Come on, guys, we're not crazy and nobody at the base has a death wish."

Puvomun had managed to calm down Siltere. He looked at Tey'ran whose body had been abused as well. The teacher suspected that boots had been used to inflict most of the injuries and had to bite away a surge of rage. Instead he looked back and asked if Siltere could have some water. She was clearly very thirsty.

"No way," Mankx barked.

Baker looked uncertain.

"Hey, catch!" Louis called to Puvomun, and threw a bottle of water.

"Irayo. Thank you."

As he let Siltere drink, Mankx started ranting at Louis for giving the water. Louis did not seem very impressed.

"If these kids die, there is one more clan that comes out to chew our asses, Mankx," he replied after the outburst. "We need them alive, remember? I told you a few times already but something's affected your brain I think."

Puvomun asked Siltere if she knew where the other man was, without mentioning his name.

"They tied him and put him behind the bushes on the other side of the camp," the girl whispered as she looked at the bottle, for some more water. "He was talking too much with us, they said."

Puvomun used some water to wake up Tey'ran, who moaned terribly when he tried to move.

"Calm, Tey'ran, tam tam, I have water for you to drink."

Mankx had finished cursing Louis and turned to Jake again. "Okay, you had your say, Sully. Now pack up your teacher and head out. We'll call you when we have our demands worked out."

"Worked out? I thought you had told Norm-" Jake started when Baker interrupted him.

"Yeah, we talked to him. But we may want some more, so don't think we're done yet. And call off your savages, we don't want to waste our ammo on them. All the noise frightens the kids, you know."

Barker and Mankx laughed, the sound raw and almost animal.

"Oh, and one more thing, Sully. Before you or Spellman get any funny plans about getting to us in the link-room... it's good if you all know that we all have a deadman's switch with us. Disturb one of us and the other will go back to his body and hit the detonator."

Jake remained silent. Puvomun heard the words and understood that there was another threat in them.

"Will they kill us?" Siltere asked.

"Kehe, they won't. We won't let them," Puvomun tried to reassure her.

"But you have to leave again," Siltere said, as tears started to form in her eyes. "How can you stop them when you are not here?"

"Hey! Enough blabbing there!" Louis, to Puvomun's surprise, came closer and pointed a gun at him. "Move back. Further. Further!"

As Puvomun stood far from the children, Louis made sure the two were tied to the tree securely. Tey'ran had passed out again. Pain tore through the teacher as he saw what happened, and he realised how helpless he was at that moment. The tree was near the middle of the camp, and there were fire pits around, so it would be impossible to cut the children free in the night without being seen.

"Puvomun? Come. We're leaving," Jake shook him back to reality. "We've said what we wanted to say."

"Sìltsan, ma Jake," Puvomun nodded. With difficulty he looked one more time at Siltere and felt a new wave of anger and rage rush through him. He clenched his fists and walked away, the girl's crying in his ears.

Walking back, Jake caught up with the teacher. "Man, I want to rip their throats out," the Olo'eyktan confessed. "I can't believe what they're doing. And irayo, for coming along and taking care of these children, Puvomun."

"I wish I could have done more, ma Jake."

Upon their return to the waiting people, Jake reported what they had seen, said and heard. "So who's going to stay and keep watch?" he then asked.

Ateyo and Miktan said they'd stay, so the others went to their ikrans and started the journey home, hoping that Lolet and the others would be there, with hopefully some good news.

They heard Rakan's loud voice as they came walking to the centre area of the village.

"They're here alright," Jake said.

The hill clan people had admitted to Lolet and the others that indeed they had taken up the weapons against the Dreamwalkers. They needed a revenge for the deaths these men had caused and they had gotten it.

"We asked if more dead Na'vi had made it better for them," Lolet said, "and if they knew there were two forest clan children in the aysawtute didn't."

"I think they were still proud of what they had done," Rakan said. "Their ideas towards Eywa are strange, ma Jake."

"I think this had nothing to do with Eywa, Rakan. This was senseless blood lust. I think it is time to talk with Norm again..."

Jake fetched the radio and waited for someone to get Norm.

"Jake. Norm here. What's new?"

After telling Norm what had happened, Jake asked how things were progressing at Norm's side. That sounded all promising: the building was closed and airtight, the air-systems were in place and the first test runs had looked good.

"I think we are making faster progress than we had thought, Jake," Norm said. "Do you think you can stall them for much longer?"

"I don't know, Norm. They said something about more things they want. Seems that their idea of getting part of the base for their own plans isn't enough."

"Jesus, these guys are nuts. Perhaps it is a plan that you come over here, Jake. If you have time. There are a few things some of us want to discuss with you."

Jake looked around, to the people who were his council, and the others that were there. "Someone here need me?" he asked. There were only shaking heads and the occasional "kehe". "Looks like I can take the rest of the day off, Norm. I'm coming over. And Neytiri will come along too, if she wants, is that okay?"

"I have no time," Neytiri snapped at him. "You go alone. You are good at going alone." She had not yet forgiven him that she had to stay and wait in the tree.

"Sure, Jake. I'll see you when you get here."

"See you, Norm." Jake put away the radio. "Right. I'm going there. If something comes up here, you know where to find me. Send someone fast in that case." He looked at Neytiri who still stared at the sand at her feet. "I'm going."

"I know. Go." Neytiri's dragon lady was showing again.

"Go with him, Neytiri," Amhul said, who was with the group as well. "Keep him out of trouble."

A shimmer of a grin played over Neytiri's features for a very short time. "Srane. I will have to." She veered up and looked at Jake. "Come, we go. And don't you tell me what to do. I know better than you."

As they walked off, grins spread through the group as Neytiri's comments became louder and Jake's responses more feeble.

Puvomun decided that he had the rest of the day off again, unless there was some sign that he had to go out again. Together with Amhul he spent some time singing songs with the children and then they went into the forest and sat together. There Puvomun talked with her about what he had seen at the camp of the Dreamwalkers.

He felt helpless and inadequate. Each time a memory of the two children came up it screamed at him, and it tore the man apart. Amhul held him and talked to him. He heard her voice, and that was the only thing that seemed to help him through the horror that he was facing.

When he finally had lived through the terrors, Puvomun felt exhausted. He lay on the ground, with Amhuls hands on his shoulder and arm as she sat with him, watching him, keeping him safe.

"You did many good things, ma yawne," she whispered to him. "Please, ma oeyä Puvomun, remember you are not a warrior who does this. You are a teacher and a singer who cares."

They were in the forest for a long time. When Puvomun finally sat up, he felt empty and in a strange kind of pain, but somehow the horror had been replaced by a form of peace, or acceptance.

Amhul and Puvomun walked back to Kelutral, hand in hand, silently. Before they left the trees, Puvomun pulled his mate into a tender hug.

"Thank you for being there for me, ma Amhul, when I need you."

"You need not say that, my love, ma yawne," she replied, "you do that for me as well."

"I may not need to say it, but it is good to say it. It leaves no doubt." Puvomun bent his head until their foreheads touched.

They emerged from the woods and walked to the fire that burnt. The sun was far gone already, and a crowd had gathered around the fire, while food was being prepared. Puvomun and Amhul found place to sit with Nusumea and Amaya.

"Some people wanted to go looking for you two," Amaya said. "We told them that you would be fine."

Nusumea Tirea nodded. "It was clear that this is very difficult for you both. You need time to deal with it."

"You know," Amaya said, "last night I had a very strange dream." She peeked over at Muzer, who sat on the other side of the fire, occupying himself with a piece of Yerik meat. Raising her voice just enough for him to hear, Amaya continued: "It was a very strange dream that happened at the waterfalls near our old home. I saw Muzer hanging from a cliff. Can you believe that?"

Muzer glared at her and pretended to throw something at her. "I don't go near these things. You know that."

* * *

**Na'vi - English.**

'Angtsìk - hammerhead

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

At'sha - "Archer" (name of the man, chapter 14)

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfkio - many tetrapteron, four-winged flying animals

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fkio - tetrapteron, 4-winged animal

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hayalovay - See you!

Henten - fan lizards

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Hì'pa'li - small horses

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Ikranay - forest banshee

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Kämakto - go ride

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Kenten - fan lizard

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Koaka karyu - old teacher

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Kxi'txah - Na'vi phonetics for guitar

Lonataya - Medusa, large floating animal with deadly tentacles

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meharyu - two teachers

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oe tsleram - I understand

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Pxora'pam - explosion

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

Rolun - Na'vi equivalent of "Eureka", I got it!

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Syaksyuk - Prolemuris

Syuve - food

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Taw - sky

Tawsìp - Airship, flying machine

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Teylu akerusey - larvae of death

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Txonam - last evening

Txumtsä'wll - poison squirting plant

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yawne - loved one

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	40. Good news

40. Good news.

Amaya laughed, as did several others. Sometimes she just picked someone to tease, and this evening it had been Muzer. Then she became more serious again. "I heard what happened today. It made me sad."

"It made many people sad," Amhul replied for Puvomun.

"It is strange that Jake has not returned yet," Nusumea remarked.

That was indeed unusual, Puvomun agreed.

"There must be a good reason," Amaya voiced her thoughts on that.

"My daughter is with him," Mo'at said. She looked slightly puzzled when that remark caused many people to laugh. When she understood why, she added: "He will not get into any harm then."

"The way they were squabbling when they left, Jake does not need more harm," Rakan agreed, causing even more laughter.

From the crown of their Hometree the coarse cries of a few ikrans came down, and not much later Neytiri and Jake joined the others.

"Hey guys," Jake said, his usual greeting after spending too long with the Sky people. "We have some good news."

That made everyone listen up. In vain, unfortunately, because the Olo'eyktan and his mate first needed food, as if they had not eaten yet all day.

While Jake was eating, he told the good news, though, in blurts and occasionally a bit incoherent. It amounted to that the new building the Sky people had built, with the help of some of the villagers, had proven to be safe to live in for them.

"Of course, this does not mean it is an all perfect solution, but it proves that there are ways for the Sky people to live outside their large buildings," Jake said.

Amhul looked surprised. Did this mean that the aysawtute were really looking for a way to leave their horrible base?

Jake did not mention anything along those lines though. "Norm and some technicians are looking in a few more things, and when they are in the clear about that, we can put the next step of our plan into action."

Puvomun doubted that he knew what step that would be. The 'plan' had the uncanny habit of changing several times a day without notice.

"I just hope they get that all done," Jake said, still not making much sense.

As Rakan was about to ask Jake something, the radio crackled.

"Sully. You better be there." It was unmistakably the voice of Mankx, the man with the leg wound.

"Mankx. Yes, I am here."

There was a silence for a moment, then Mankx said: "We have new demands. Listen carefully, I am not going to say this again. We want someone to get in touch with Earth. I don't give a damn how you do it, just do it. They have to send a ship to pick us up."

Puvomun sat up and wondered about that. Dr. Grace and many others had told him that the journey from 'Rrta to their world took a very long time.

"We want to get off this bloody moon as fast as we can, so you better hurry in making the call. Just think of us as ETs that want to get home." The man laughed a coarse laugh. Apparently he had said something funny, but Jake did not laugh.

"Mankx, I can't get that done in a day, you realise that, right? I'll call the people at the base and tell them what you want. They have better equipment." Jake held up his hand, so nobody would say a word.

"You do that. Or we start shooting kids here."

A crack from the radio told Puvomun that the man had ended the talking.

Jake switched his radio off, looked at Neytiri and said: "He's crazy. He's gone off the bridge."

At least most of the villagers knew what 'crazy' meant, and they all agreed with that.

"You cannot ask the people on the base to call 'Rrta, ma Jake," Neytiri said.

"I know, but apparently Mankx has no idea anymore. I don't know why none of the others have told him that." Jake then used the radio to talk to someone on the Sky people base and informed them about the skxawnga request that the stray Dreamwalkers had made.

"They're definitely insane," the female voice from the base replied. "What do we do with this?"

"Nothing," Jake told her. "Just let everyone know about this, and if someone gets to talk to Mankx or so, tell them that the request is sent out and that a ship is on its way, or something like that. As long as we can keep them on a leash like that, we're buying time."

"Okay, Jake, thanks for letting us know. I'll go place that call to Earth now." The woman laughed a bit before the conversation ended.

"Damn, I wish I knew what's going on there," Jake then shared with the clan. "I guess we'll not find soon."

"I think they are becoming dangerous, Jake," Neytiri said.

"Yeah. Even more so," Jake agreed.

The clan talked some more about the strange events that were going on. Puvomun tried to coax Jake into telling more about what was going on at the Sky people base, with the separate building, but that got him nothing but another one of Jake's stupid grins and the promise that everyone would find out in due time.

The next morning, Jake was on the radio again, talking to a very annoyed Mankx. The man obviously had not slept well, if at all, and the talking from his side was strange, incoherent and emotional.

Puvomun and Amhul, who sat near when the bizarre conversation went on, were not sure what to think of it, the more when Jake started looking slightly worried about what turned into a monologue of the insane man on the other end.

Suddenly Mankx fell silent and everyone in earshot looked up. Then another voice talked. It was Baker.

"Baker here. I had to calm down Mankx, he's having a hard time with his leg. This thing with the call to Earth... How much of that's true?"

Jake thought fast. "I relayed the message to the base, Baker. That's all I can do from here."

"Do you think they can reach Earth from here? I mean, it's a fucking long stretch." Baker's voice was slightly wavering. "It took a long time to get here too."

Jake closed his eyes, thinking even faster, Puvomun was certain of that.

"Listen, Baker. There are some very powerful transmitters on the base, and these signals go really fast. I am convinced there are more ships around here, within lightyears, so they can get the message in a matter of days."

Puvomun saw that Jake was grasping for words, trying to weave a credible story together. If only there was a way to help the man...

"And once a ship gets the message, they will easily be able to get here soon as well."

"You're not bullshitting me, are you?" Baker asked. "We're close to two clans here and we have enough stuff with us to blow them up twice. And you know we will do that."

"Baker, listen. You have us by the throat with all your bombs everywhere, and we know that." Jake started pacing, as if that helped him come up with more words. "We are doing everything we can to get your demands worked out. You yourself said that you know how big space is, that it will take a while, to get ships and messages around. If you want I will go to the base myself and tell them to send the message again. Every hour even."

"Yeah, you do that, monkey boy," Baker laughed, "I love that idea, you jumping when we pull a string. You go to that base and tell them. And tell you what, you will walk there! No flying your dinosaur bird, you will walk up there and tell them. And then you will walk back. Got that?"

"I got that, Baker. I'll start walking after ending this talk."

"Good. I'm done talking. Have a nice walk, monkey boy." The radio fell silent.

"You are going to walk to the base?" someone asked.

"Not in your life, ma 'eylan," Jake grinned. "He can't check what I am doing. As long as he thinks I am walking, we have more time." He turned to Neytiri. "I'm not going near the radio for the coming day. If someone comes on over it, you will have to answer it. And give it to me when it's someone from the base."

Neytiri nodded.

Jake then looked at Puvomun and Nusumea. "And I have work for you two."

The two council members went up Kelutral, to call their ikrans.

"Do you think this is part of a real plan?" Puvomun asked Nusumea. "Or did he just think of that now?"

"Oe ke omum, ma tsmukan, I don't know. We can only go to the base and tell the people what he told us. And look at what he asked us to look at."

"Srane. But it all sounds very wild. I hope this goes well, ma Nusumea. Once this starts to go its course, there is not much anyone can do to stop it."

The healer hunter nodded. "Indeed. But when nothing happens, many people will die."

"Srane."

They called their ikrans and went on their way to the Sky people base.

* * *

**Na'vi - English**.

'Angtsìk - hammerhead

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

At'sha - "Archer" (name of the man, chapter 14)

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfkio - many tetrapteron, four-winged flying animals

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fkio - tetrapteron, 4-winged animal

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hayalovay - See you!

Henten - fan lizards

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Hì'pa'li - small horses

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Ikranay - forest banshee

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Kämakto - go ride

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Kenten - fan lizard

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Koaka karyu - old teacher

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Kxi'txah - Na'vi phonetics for guitar

Lonataya - Medusa, large floating animal with deadly tentacles

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meharyu - two teachers

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oe tsleram - I understand

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Pxora'pam - explosion

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

Rolun - Na'vi equivalent of "Eureka", I got it!

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Syaksyuk - Prolemuris

Syuve - food

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Taw - sky

Tawsìp - Airship, flying machine

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Teylu akerusey - larvae of death

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Txonam - last evening

Txumtsä'wll - poison squirting plant

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yawne - loved one

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	41. Activities at the base

41. Activities at the base

The base looked small from the distance. Puvomun was surprised suddenly, as he saw the place lying there, as a scar of the face of their wonderful world. The light was different today, making things look different too. The base was the only area that still reminded everyone of the presence of the aysawtute and the things they had done.

Most of the places where the large machines had cut into the ground had already started healing. Small bushes were pushing up through the soil, tree saplings made their way towards the sky as well. The ground looked like a new song, the singer in him decided, and he looked at it intently, to remember it as it was now.

They flew on, and Puvomun noticed that two of the large craters that the Sky people machines had made were filling up with water, creating new lakes. To his surprise he saw a group of animals already at the side of the water, using the place as a waterhole.

"Nusumea," Puvomun said, pointing down.

Nusumea Tirea grinned, he had already seen it.

They decided at the same time, without the need of words, to circle and fly over the twin lakes again, at a lower altitude. As they did so, Puvomun decided that he would have to do this again with Amhul by his side. She had to see this as well.

Then the two turned towards the base again. That was after all where they were meant to go.

Once there, they found Sky person Norm yelling at a few people to be careful with some boxes they were carrying.

"Oh, hello guys. Jake already told me you were coming. He explained about the whole thing that happened. Mankx must have lost it." Norm watched the men with the boxes again, and this time it all seemed to go well.

"Come with me," Norm said as he walked off towards the new building which looked like it was completed, to Puvomun's untrained eye.

"It still needs a lot of work, but the outside's okay," Norm explained. It told Puvomun that he should not attempt to judge aysawtute buildings again.

They walked around the building. It looked nothing like the grey concrete buildings that were strewn all over the premises. The outside consisted mainly of wood. Norm pointed out small wooden panels that covered windows, and he went on about something on the top of the building that collected sunlight and turned that into the energy they needed for their air machines.

"It's all primitive, I admit," Norm said at the end of the tour, "but it will do for what's to come."

Puvomun and Nusumea regarded the entire thing and could not find anything primitive about it. There were a lot of things in it, as sky people liked to have, but for the rest...

Nusumea then kneeled down, so he was at eye level with Norm. "Jake told us that we should tell you that we are ready for the plan to start."

Jake had told the two men that they would have to carry the message to the base. He could not do that over the radio, because there was a possibility that the Dreamwalkers would hear it, and he wanted to avoid that at all cost.

"I suspected so much," said Norm. "Well... let's get things moving then." He looked at the small radio that hung from his belt. "This is going to be a lot of leg-work."

Ignoring this cryptic information, Puvomun and Nusumea followed Norm to the main building. Norm went inside and started giving orders.

Soon the doors of the building opened again and many people came out, wearing their masks and carrying many things. Puvomun and Nusumea helped them taking all their boxes to the new building, which saved a lot of time as they walked much faster with their long legs.

Finally Norm appeared again. "Right. Most people are in the new place now. It looks as if that part of the plan is working. Now for the really hard things."

The scientist took his radio and pushed a few things. "Now be silent, guys, this has to sound convincing." Norm turned back to the open doors and waved a hand.

From inside the building came a howling noise that startled the teacher and the healer hunter, but Norm gestured that they should relax.

"All part of our plan," he yelled over the noise. Then he took the radio firmly in his hand and started screaming into it.

"Baker! Manx! Louis! Anyone, do you hear me?" He had to repeat his yelling a few times, and then there seemed to be an answer, but Puvomun could not hear it because of the noise from the building.

"We discovered a breach in the building!" Norm screamed into the radio, "there is Pandoran atmosphere leaking in, and the section where you are in is affected too!"

Puvomun looked at Nusumea. He had not heard of a breach or a problem. Then a man came running from the open doors with an axe in his hand. He went past the building as fast as he could and at a certain spot he hacked into the wall a few times, carefully looking at the damage he was creating.

The teacher grinned. So that was what Jake had meant by 'smoking them out'.

"No! We don't know where it is! You have to disable the bomb on the door so we can throw in some masks, Mankx!" Norm sounded very convincing as he pretended his panic.

"Hey, with you guys holding the detonators, how are we going to do something? Hurry man, or you will be affected and blow the place up!" Perspiration was on Norm's brow now, maybe things were not going the way Jake and he had planned. Or at least hoped.

There was some more yelling back and forth and then Norm switched off the radio. He grinned in the mask, and then he yelled that he'd be right back. He disappeared into the building.

"This noise is amazing," Nusumea yelled at Puvomun, "and I don't like it!"

The teacher singer shook his head, he did not even feel like yelling at his friend because of this sound. He was surprised that Norm was not affected by it, it started hurting his ears.

The man with the axe came running back. He stopped for a moment as he was near the two Na'vi and flashed them a grin.

"This... 'plan' is madness," Puvomun then decided, walking away from the open doors to where the sound was less taxing. "They first damage their building and then they give these men breathing masks?"

Nusumea followed the teacher. "We can only wait and see what we can do, ma tsmukan. And hope that nothing goes wrong while they do what they do. The outcome is in Eywa's hands."

Suddenly Puvomun was not so certain of that. After all, they were dealing with madmen now, madmen who did not belong here.

The waiting did not seem to end, nor did the howling from the building. It worried Puvomun that nobody was coming out, he knew there were at least six aysawtute in there, not counting the mad Dreamwalkers, the ayuniltìranyu lekye'ung.

Suddenly a person came running to them from the new building.

"Are they out yet?" the woman asked Nusumea.

Puvomun replied in his friend's place, as his grasp of the Inglìsì language was better. "Norm has spoken with Mankx, and then he went into the building to give them masks."

"Oh, good, so we're on schedule."

Puvomun looked at Nusumea, who undoubtedly shared his wonder about the schedule.

At that moment Norm came running out again, searching for a moment. "Oh, heck, I thought you ran off!" he half spoke, half yelled as he had joined them. "We're almost ready. They disabled the bomb and they are now putting on their masks one by one. That takes some time, I hope the hole in the wall isn't too big. I don't want people to die."

Norm looked at the thing on his arm, the watch. Puvomun had learnt about these things from Dr. Grace. "I think ten more minutes."

This information at least seemed to mean something to the tawtute woman who was standing with them, because she nodded.

"We're all prepared," she told Norm and the men. "Let's hope they react the way we hope they do."

This did not sound reassuring.

"Well, they may be crazy, but they're not..." Norm said, then stopped. "Okay, they are." He looked up at Nusumea and Puvomun. "I think now is a good time to talk with Eywa."

Nusumea held out his hands. "This is not the very good place."

"I know," Norm admitted, "but it's the best we have for the moment." He seemed nervous now. "I wonder what's taking them so long."

"No ten minutes yet, Norm," the woman said, pointing at her own watch.

Puvomun had the uncanny feeling that everyone here knew more about the so called plan than he did, or Nusumea.

"I'm going back inside to check," said Norm, and without further explanation he went inside again.

Puvomun shook his head. "What is he doing there?" he asked the woman.

"What? Are you kidding me? You mean nobody told you?" she asked, entirely surprised.

"We were told some parts of the plan, but not everything. Not the parts you will be doing here. Jake said we would not understand most of those."

"More likely because we're winging it," the woman grinned.

In some way she reminded Puvomun of Trudy, the woman who had flown the Samson for Dr. Grace, before the fighting had happened. They never had heard of Trudy again. He also had no idea what wings had to do with this.

Norm came bolting out of the building again, his radio in hand. "Okay people, get ready. We're almost there!"

* * *

**Na'vi - English**.

'Angtsìk - hammerhead

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

At'sha - "Archer" (name of the man, chapter 14)

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfkio - many tetrapteron, four-winged flying animals

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fkio - tetrapteron, 4-winged animal

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hayalovay - See you!

Henten - fan lizards

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Hì'pa'li - small horses

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Ikranay - forest banshee

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Kämakto - go ride

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Kenten - fan lizard

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Koaka karyu - old teacher

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Kxi'txah - Na'vi phonetics for guitar

Lonataya - Medusa, large floating animal with deadly tentacles

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meharyu - two teachers

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oe tsleram - I understand

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Pxora'pam - explosion

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

Rolun - Na'vi equivalent of "Eureka", I got it!

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Syaksyuk - Prolemuris

Syuve - food

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Taw - sky

Tawsìp - Airship, flying machine

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Teylu akerusey - larvae of death

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Txonam - last evening

Txumtsä'wll - poison squirting plant

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yawne - loved one

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	42. When the ground shakes

42. When the ground shakes

Puvomun and Nusumea were more and more surprised, and asked Norm what was going to happen.

"Sorry, I don't have time to tell that now," Norm replied as he watched two people coming from the building. The two carried things that looked like aysawtute weapons.

"What's taking them," Norm mumbled, when a woman came out and told Norm that it was "all set".

The two men with the metal things did not need another word, they ran to the spot where the man with the axe had been hacking in the wall and pointed their weapons at the building.

Norm took the radio. "Mankx, do you hear me?"

"We do, what the hell is going on?"

"Mankx, the wall is giving in," Norm said over the noise of the never ending alarm. He also waved his arm, as a signal to the two waiting people near the building.

The two men aimed and then a fine line of fire came from their weapons, cutting into the wall.

"We are doing what we can to stabilise it, but the rooms now are flooded with Pandora air, so stay inside those links if you want to remain alive, do you get that?"

Puvomun heard that Mankx was yelling something, and then the voice of Baker came from the radio.

"Hey, Spellman, I hope you are not screwing us over. Keep us updated or we are going to blow the entire base to hell."

A loud crash made everyone look up. The two men had cut a large opening in the wall of the building and the freed part had fallen out. One of the men waved a hand to indicate that everything was fine. Then two more people came out of the building, carrying a big silver coloured box.

"Can you help us get this to the opening?" one of them asked, as they put the thing down. Clearly it was very heavy for them.

Nusumea did not hesitate and picked up the thing. He quickly went to the opening in the wall, the two men running behind him.

"Can I do something?" Puvomun asked Norm, but the man did not seem to hear him as he was watching what went on near the opened wall.

The two men took the silver box and dragged it into the building again.

"That's where the idiots are, in the links," Norm pointed, making sure he did not push any buttons on the radio.

The woman who was with them then went into the building.

"Puvomun! Za'u! Come!"

The teacher heard his friend call out and ran over to the hole in the wall.

Inside the room the two Sky people men had mounted the silver box to one of the metal boxes that had a man inside. They were working fast to disconnect wires from the box and then pushed it towards the opening.

"They want us to carry that box to the new building," Nusumea said.

The two grabbed the box and lifted it from the room. The whole thing was heavy, very heavy.

"Don't let the generator fall off!" one of the aysawtute called to them.

Puvomun assumed it was the silver thing they had mounted on the box. Together with Nusumea he walked away from the building with long strides, keeping the whole contraption as level as they could.

The teacher saw a few more people come from the building and run for the new building they were approaching as well.

Norm, together with a man Puvomun had seen before, at the site where the Samson had crashed, were the last ones to run away from the building.

The doors of the new building were open. Four people wearing masks were waiting there and as Puvomun and Nusumea pushed the large box inside, they helped and pulled it in.

Most other Sky people fled inside too, and the doors closed. Norm and the other man stayed outside, while Norm was talking in the radio again. Puvomun did not understand a word of it but the scientist talked fast.

The other man, Puvomun now remembered that his name was Randolph, told him and Nusumea to get behind the building. As the man pointed, Puvomun noticed he held a small box in his hand. These aysawtute and their boxes, he thought as they circled the building and sat down against the far wall.

Norm and Randolph joined them.

"Ready?" Randolph asked.

"Ready as we can be," Norm replied, and to Puvomun and Nusumea he said: "Hold your ears, this is going to be loud."

Randolph then flipped a switch, and the two sky persons covered their ears.

For a few counts nothing happened.

Norm and Randolph looked at each other, they apparently were surprised also.

The ground shook as enormous bolts of noise deafened the teacher. Four, five, six times the ground trembled, sometimes closer by, sometimes further away. The impact of the explosions was so acute that Puvomun felt physical pain and dizziness as the air around them pushed down and released its pressure in rapid succession with the explosions.

And then it was over.

As Puvomun took deep breaths before daring to look around, he heard Norm and Randolph talk. They said that it had to be safe now.

"What is safe?" he asked.

Nusumea also seemed shook up by the experience. He still sat with his eyes closed.

"Ma tsmukan? Nga nìltsan?" Puvomun asked.

Slowly the healer hunter opened his eyes. "Srane. Yes. I am well. What happened?"

Puvomun wanted to know that as well, but Norm was busy talking in his radio, and Randolph had jumped up and run off.

"Jake?" Norm said, "Things happened. Looks like the problem's gone, but not the way we planned. No, I did not look yet, I wanted you to know that- What? Yes, they're here and they're fine."

The scientist looked at Puvomun and Nusumea and nodded, holding up a thumb.

"Yeah," he then said in response to something Jake said, "send over some people to make sure the avatars are disabled. I'd be surprised if they aren't. Yeah, will do."

Then Norm stood up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. We are." Puvomun was grateful that they had left their ikrans in the forest this time.

"Good. Come with me, please."

The three rounded the corner of the building.

"Jesus," Norm said.

Four of the large buildings that had made up a large part of the Sky people base were now collapsed heaps of rubble. Several parts were burning. Smoke rose up everywhere, and dust was dancing in the air everywhere.

Norm walked along the building and turned around the corner. Puvomun and Nusumea followed him, amazed by the unreal destruction that lay in front of them. Norm went inside the building for a moment, and came out.

"They're all fine," he said. "Jake and Neytiri are going to where they held the children hostage, to make sure it's over."

"Norm Spellman, what happened?" Nusumea asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry this all was so messy."

Norm then started to explain.

"We used their bombs against them. It was very difficult to overpower them, because we never knew who held a dead man's switch. We had thought of switching off the power to their links, but they would just wake up and they were mad enough to blow up the base and everyone on it."

Norm explained what a dead man's switch was for the two, then continued: "We also wanted to get Mendelson out of there, which was a big problem, as they never let him out of the link alone. And we could not get into their room, because Natasha had confirmed there was a real bomb on the inside. That would go off if we were to open the door."

Puvomun and Nusumea understood that the Dreamwalkers had gone through a lot of trouble to make things very difficult.

"So when they made their first bomb go off, to warn us, we thought up this plan to make it look as if their own bomb had created a problem in the walls of the building."

"That was the man who hacked into the wall," Puvomun understood.

"Indeed. That is also why we set off the alarm, to make it more real. We called them and said they would need masks to breathe. They had to wake up and disable the door bomb so we could throw the masks into the room. It was a bit of a gamble then, we did not know if they would take the time to enable that bomb again. They did not, we think."

At that moment, the door of the new building opened, and two men came out. One of them supported the other one, who looked exhausted.

The exhausted man looked at Puvomun and managed a smile. "I know you. You are the teacher."

Puvomun recognised the voice, This was Mendelson, the scientist that had been with the insane people.

"I wanted to meet you in person, Puvomun. To thank you for everything you tried to do for the children. How are they?"

"We do not know," the teacher said. "Our Olo'eyktan is flying to them now, to see how they are. And I did only little. There are many who did much more."

"Don't give me that, my man," said Mendelson. "I know you people. You do so much all the time. I'll speak with you again, later, when I feel better."

The supported man was then helped back into the building...

* * *

**Na'vi - English.**

'Angtsìk - hammerhead

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

At'sha - "Archer" (name of the man, chapter 14)

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfkio - many tetrapteron, four-winged flying animals

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fkio - tetrapteron, 4-winged animal

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hayalovay - See you!

Henten - fan lizards

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Hì'pa'li - small horses

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Ikranay - forest banshee

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Kämakto - go ride

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Kenten - fan lizard

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Koaka karyu - old teacher

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Kxi'txah - Na'vi phonetics for guitar

Lonataya - Medusa, large floating animal with deadly tentacles

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meharyu - two teachers

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oe tsleram - I understand

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Pxora'pam - explosion

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

Rolun - Na'vi equivalent of "Eureka", I got it!

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Syaksyuk - Prolemuris

Syuve - food

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Taw - sky

Tawsìp - Airship, flying machine

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Teylu akerusey - larvae of death

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Txonam - last evening

Txumtsä'wll - poison squirting plant

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yawne - loved one

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	43. Returning to Kelutral

43. Returning to Kelutral

"You can't believe how relieved I am that this building withstood the blasts," Norm said, more to himself than to anyone else. "Right, where was I. Oh, yes. So once these guys had their masks on I told them that things were getting worse."

"Your men that made the hole in the wall," Nusumea nodded.

"Exactly. We had prepared the generator which could keep Mendelson's link going. It needed to have enough power to keep the machine going and also handle the connection to the link system for a while. That was a big gamble, we had no idea if this would work. But we could not simply disconnect his link unit to get him out, because then the other three would see Mendelson's avatar go limp."

Norm looked out over the heaps of debris that had been the buildings of the base.

"Only once we had Mendelson in safety, Randolph set off a grenade that one of the technicians left in the link room. A bomb."

The bomb had destroyed all equipment in the room, finishing the link from the mad men to their dreamwalker bodies, Puvomun understood. It had probably also killed the three remaining men in the boxes. And that meant they released the switches they held to prevent the bombs from exploding.

"You let them destroy the whole base to save Mendelson," Nusumea said.

"The whole base, and themselves. It was the only option we saw," Norm elaborated. "Going in through the wall, with guns firing, would be stupid, as one of them could be awake in the link unit. They would set off a bomb. Gassing them would not be fast enough and that would get Mendelson killed as well. Now at least Mendelson is safe, and the pxeskxawng killed themselves."

The scientist shrugged and looked up at Puvomun.

"It also was a good moment to see if Amhul's idea would work."

"But everything in the old buildings is now destroyed," Puvomun assumed. After all, the devastation that remained after the explosions was extensive, nothing or nobody could have survived that.

"Yes," Norm nodded, "everything that was in there. But we had a few nights with little sleep during which we moved as much gear as we could to the old sleep barracks where the avatars used to stay. Gear we think we will need in the future."

Puvomun and Nusumea were surprised about that. Even with the situation as strange as it was now, the teacher had to smile. Amhul would be so amazed when he told her this.

"Is there something we can do for you now?" Nusumea asked Norm.

"I'm not sure," Norm said. "For now we'll first assess the damage and see if there is stuff we can still salvage from over there." He loosely pointed at the remains of the buildings. "Won't be much left there, though. It's scary to see what these guys did with their bombs. Maybe we can find their bodies. If so, we can bury them, but from what I can see there is not much left to bury."

A few more people emerged from the building to look around. One man informed Norm that the new building had not sustained any damage from the blast.

"The wood that the Na'vi told us to use is amazing," he stated, "looks as if that can take an even harsher beating."

"Harsher? This was bad enough for me," Norm said. "I hope we're done with bombs for the rest of my life. I am a scientist, not a war monger."

Norm then turned to the teacher and the healer hunter again. "I suggest you go home now. We'll be busy here, sorting out things. We can always get to you by radio when we need you."

"Sìltsan, ma Norm," Puvomun said. "Good luck with your work here."

"Kìyevame, friends," Norm nodded and raised a hand.

As Puvomun and Nusumea Tirea left, the other Sky people also waved their goodbyes.

The two found their ikrans safely in the tree where they had left them. Still impressed and shocked by the experience, they flew to Hometree.

The teacher sensed Kilvan being restless. He assumed it had to do with the explosions.

Puvomun was very surprised to find that Amhul was not there.

Amaya told him that Jake had asked Amhul to come with them. "He said that the children know you, Puvomun, and Amhul is your mate and a teacher. She would be able to deal with the children much better than he or Neytiri."

Puvomon wanted to fly out to the Dreamwalker camp immediately, but Amaya, Nusumea and also Mo'at held him back.

"They left a long time ago, karyu. You don't know where they are. They will have dealt with the ayuniltìrantokx now, the dreamwalker bodies, and taken the children to their home clan. So you will sit here. And eat and rest."

That last bit of advice was given to Nusumea as well, and then they were almost ordered to tell what had happened at the base of the Sky people. Their account of events was more than shocking for the people who were listening.

"They really did that? They destroyed their aysawtute buildings to put an end to what these stray Dreamwalkers did?"

"Srane, they did, yes." Puvomun heard himself say the words and still had a hard time believing it, even when he had been there to see it.

Amaya slowly got to her feet. "I think I have to talk to a few ikrans." Without saying more she walked off.

Nusumea and Puvomun just exchanged glances, they knew what she was going to do. That woman had an amazing way with animals.

Mo'at looked at the teacher. "I will tell you what you have to do now, Puvomun. You will go to the children and sing with them."

Puvomun smiled. Yes, that was the best thing for him. Singing always liberated his inner feelings and let out the pain if there was any. "Maybe you should come with me then," he suggested to Nusumea.

"Irayo, ma tsmukan," the healer hunter said. "Thank you, brother. I have my own ways to deal with this, but maybe later I come and sing with you."

Puvomun understood. He got up and asked if they would call him as soon as Amhul returned, which of course everyone agreed to. He walked to his favourite spot near the river and looked out over the flowing water, remembering how all the strange events seemed to have started when Txetse had found the ikran claw in the water.

"Puvomun?"

He looked where the young voice came from. "Ah, ma Ikranari. What can I do for you?"

"You look a bit sad," said the young boy. "Can I make you laugh?"

Puvomun had to smile about that wonderful offer. He kneeled down. "You always make me laugh, ma 'ewan, but sometimes a person has to be sad for a while."

Ikranari frowned as he thought about that. "Like when everyone was sad after the aysawtute killed so many Na'vi." He sat down. "Did someone die?"

"Yes. The three men who made so many problems. The ones who killed Na'vi from the hill clan, and who took the two children from the forest clan."

Ikranari nodded. "But they did bad things. When they die they do not more bad things, srak?"

"That is true. But still, it is painful for me that they did these things. So much pain and suffering."

Ikranari studied Puvomun for a while. "But you are not crying."

"I am not. Because through the pain I feel, I am happy that the bad aysawtute will not be able to bring more misery."

The young boy nodded. "That must feel strange, when you are sad and happy at the same time."

Puvomun had to grin about the young wise words. "It does, Ikranari. It does. I think I want to sing a few songs. Do you want to sing with me?"

"Yes! Wait, I will get the others!" Ikranari jumped up and ran off to gather as many children as he could.

Soon a large group was singing songs, and Puvomun started feeling better and better because the children chose more and more happy songs. The last one they were singing was about the baby nantang who got lost in a field of flowers, and the children made all kinds of funny noises with that, so he could not keep his laughter.

Ikranari grinned.

Rakan surprised Puvomun in the middle of the laughter. "Hey, Puvomun. There's someone here to see you." The young warrior's face was quite serious, so Puvomun quickly got up.

"Who is it? What is the matter?"

"Come," Rakan said, walking back to Hometree.

The teacher singer followed him, unsure of what and who to expect, when suddenly someone flung herself at him and threw her arms around him. It was Amhul, and she almost made the two of them fall over.

Both singers laughed and cried, happy that they saw each other again. After having a few moments for themselves, they just smiled at each other and then Puvomun thanked Rakan for calling him.

"You have a strange way of telling me, though."

"He is strange," Mo'at reminded him. "I still do not understand why Lolet and he chose each other."

"It's good to see them so happy," Neytiri said. She and Jake had been standing there all the time, and Puvomun had not noticed them at all. Next to them he also noticed Ateyo and Miktan.

The teacher then sat down with them and heard how they had dealt with things.

"We got the word from Norm, after things had gone up in smoke at the base," said Jake. "He told us that everything had been blown up, so the avatar drivers probably were dead. That is why he dared to use the radio. So Neytiri and I asked Amhul to come with us, to the camp where the children and the avatars were. And Mendelson."

"We flew hard, ma Puvomun," Amhul said. She held his hand and had her tail curled around his waist. "We flew so hard, it was scary. We came to the camp, and that was very worrying. Miktan and Ateyo were there, in the tree, and they had not seen anyone moving for a while."

"We went to the camp and found the dreamwalker bodies silent. They were empty. Dead. We freed the children too, and Amhul took care of them. She said she was your mate and that they were safe. Puvomun, in a few days you have to go to the forest clan and look up these children," Jake continued the telling. "They kept asking where you were and they wanted to see you. We promised that you would visit them, but they need a few days to get stronger again."

The clan leader's face showed that he was troubled by the memory of how they had found the children, but was relieved to hear that Mendelson had been saved, and he was impressed about the way that Norm and the others had pulled that off.

* * *

**Na'vi - English.**

'Angtsìk - hammerhead

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

At'sha - "Archer" (name of the man, chapter 14)

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfkio - many tetrapteron, four-winged flying animals

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fkio - tetrapteron, 4-winged animal

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hayalovay - See you!

Henten - fan lizards

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Hì'pa'li - small horses

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Ikranay - forest banshee

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Kämakto - go ride

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Kenten - fan lizard

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Koaka karyu - old teacher

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Kxi'txah - Na'vi phonetics for guitar

Lonataya - Medusa, large floating animal with deadly tentacles

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meharyu - two teachers

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oe tsleram - I understand

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Pxora'pam - explosion

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

Rolun - Na'vi equivalent of "Eureka", I got it!

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Syaksyuk - Prolemuris

Syuve - food

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Taw - sky

Tawsìp - Airship, flying machine

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Teylu akerusey - larvae of death

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Txonam - last evening

Txumtsä'wll - poison squirting plant

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yawne - loved one

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	44. There has to be a party

44. There has to be a party

In bits and pieces the clan members present had heard about the events from everyone involved.

Jake then thought it a good idea to celebrate that all problems had been solved and that things had gone relatively well. He suggested that there should be a party, something that everyone agreed with. He then got on the radio and told Norm about the idea. The clan extended a warm welcome to all the people at the base as far as they wanted to come.

There was of course the problem that the humans could not join in eating and drinking because of their breathing masks, but they decided that such a detail should not spoil the fun.

Towards the evening Norm arrived at the village, and Mendelson and many other people were with him. They had come with two of their flying machines to carry all the Sky people. They had all come.

"I tried to talk him out of coming, Jake, honest," said the scientist as two men lowered Mendelson on a block of wood where he could sit, "but he is stubborn as scientists come."

"Don't give me bother, young man," Mendelson said. "I told you I had to come here and personally thank all the good people here. They all helped in resolving this sad situation and make something good of it. I told you this before, and I shall tell you again if your memory fails you the next time."

Norm chose to ignore the reprimande and found a good place to sit among the other people.

Puvomun heard Jake ask his scientist friend why he had not come in his Avatar body.

Norm shrugged. "We don't have enough power to keep the remaining link unit running. But that's okay. We survived everything, that's what matters."

Everyone agreed to that.

Puvomun and Amhul walked among all the people and found Rakan and Lolet carry large jugs. Somehow Lolet had found time to make more kava, clearly to Rakan's delight, and they were getting ready to fill the cups for everyone who wanted one.

Txetse and Ikranari stood by and watched the two kava carriers.

Puvomun grinned as he heard Txetse ask Ikranari if they should try to get some also.

"Perhaps you are still a little bit too young for that, Txetse," the teacher said.

Txetse pretended to look annoyed by that remark, but he could not hold his face straight long enough. Soon the two boys were off to find more children, so they could play a few games.

"Don't run too far!" Puvomun called after them. "We need some singers later on!"

Amaya and Nusumea Tirea joined the teacher singer couple.

Amaya looked very pleased about something. "Nusumea has told me he will try to teach me a few of the things he knows. Things that make me an even better animal healer."

"That is wonderful!" said Amhul with a big smile. "We will have the best healers of all clans."

"Yes. Because we have Mo'at," Nusumea said with a grin.

The Tsahik heard her name and looked up, not sure if she should ask what was going on. As she saw the smiling and grinning faces, she relaxed and grinned too.

Ninat then came to the small group, and asked if Puvomun and Amhul could help her with something. The teacher singers followed her and to their delight they saw that Eyamsiyu had prepared three log drums and he had also made a second large flute.

"What about your new instrument?" Puvomun asked as he and and instrument maker picked up one of the flutes.

"I get a sore head from that," Eyamsiyu grumbled, "I am sure I am doing it almost right but the strings are breaking very often."

"Maybe we can all look at it someday," Puvomun said.

They carried the first flute to a set of trees and hung it in the ropes, adjusting the height to the first player, and then they brought the second flute. Amhul and Ninat were putting the log drums in place so people could pick them up if they wanted to.

Puvomun looked up as he heard some commotion in the corner where most Sky people sat. The noise came from Mendelson who clearly wanted a closer look at the instruments that they were setting up. Two of the men with him helped him walk over.

Puvomun looked around and told one of the children to fetch the wooden block, so the man could sit closer to the instruments. The girl nodded and ran, and was back with the improvised seat before Mendelson had arrived.

"Oh, irayo, ma 'ewan," he said, grateful of the service. "Thank you, little one." Then he just sat in silence, waiting for what was coming.

"Is there something you wish to know?" Amhul asked as she sat down with the man. She spoke her Na'vi slowly, as she was not sure how well he could understand her.

"Actually there is," Mendelson said. "I know that Omatikaya means 'Clan of the Blue Flute', so I had hoped to see the famous blue flute. These are... not so blue."

Amhul grinned. "Srane, yes. These are our normal flutes and our normal drums. The Blue Flute is..."

"Not real?" Mendelson's voice sounded disappointed as he guessed.

"Oh! It is real! But it is not made now," Amhul explained. "Some people know how to make it. But not many. It is... something of the Omatikaya."

"I understand. A clan tradition. A bit of a secret."

Amhul nodded. "Yes. But we will make music now, and sing our songs, and dance. Maybe next time you are better and you can dance with us."

Mendelson smiled, he clearly was very charmed by Amhul. "That would be nice. I shall sit here for now, and watch your dancers. I shall call this a lesson in dancing for me."

Amhul looked at Puvomun.

Her face was wonderful, he thought.

"Come, ma yawne, we will find some people to sing one of the First Songs," she said.

Hand in hand they walked to Ninat, then looked for Ateyo and Amaya. Nusumea joined them as well.

Amhul had chosen the first song they would sing. When they began singing, quickly all talking died away, and more and more voices joined as the song went on.

The first six singers stood hand in hand, their eyes closed, being one with the song. They reached the end then and kept their eyes closed for a few more moments, to allow the power of the words to flow away calmly.

Some of the Sky people clapped their hands together.

"Why do they do that?" Amhul asked Puvomun.

"I don't know," he whispered back, "but I think this means they liked it." He was aware that many of these people had never heard Na'vi singing before.

Nusumea suggested they would sing the song of the thunder next. "I want to try one of the new drums," he said with a grin on his face and shining in his eyes, so the others agreed.

Ateyo also took a drum, the flute players took their position, and then Eyamsiyu took the remaining log drum.

The flutes started the music, and the drummers slowly picked up the rhythm, making their noises resemble the thunder over the forest. Everyone who knew the song worked along, adding their voices to the elements of nature. Wind, rain, the moaning of trees bending in the storm, everything was added to the song.

Some of the Sky people looked a bit frightened, but they would get used to the song, Puvomun estimated. And also, the song would not take very long.

Mendelson seemed to enjoy everything tremendously, although at times he covered his ears. He was very close to the flutes and the drummers.

After the song of the thunder, Rakan took his chance to start handing out the kava.

Jake explained to the new visitors what it was, and that they probably would not like it. Someone asked if he could take some home with him, just to give it a try.

Mo'at advised against that. "It would be better if you look at the things we have for food and see if you can eat that," she told the curious man.

He looked at her and for a moment there was a bit of tension between the two, but then he saw her reason and he agreed. He even apologised, to which Mo'at shook her head.

The party went on until deep in the night. Some Sky people had joined the dancers and tried to follow their movement, but that had proven harder than they had thought. The clan members took care not to run into the dancing visitors, so everyone could have a good time.

The dancing and singing had gone on for a long time, but everyone was getting tired, so slowly the festivities came to an end.

The Sky people all were very pleased that they had come. The saying goodbye took long, as everyone wanted to hold hands with everyone, if only for a moment. Puvomun and Neytiri patiently stood by everyone and translated the words for the people who did not speak each other's language.

Peace and quiet returned to the village, and most of the children were carried off to their hammocks, to sleep further there.

Rakan and Lolet sat with the kava jugs, looking like they'd had enough. Ekirä and Korun were halfway down the path of being asleep and a few people tried to convince them of that.

Amhul and Puvomun sat with the remains of the fire.

"So much has changed," she said, as she poked the embers with a stick.

"Yes. Very much. We have changed as well," said the teacher. "And now there finally is time..." Slowly he undid the leather bracelet that Amhul had given him. "It is time to give this back."

Amhul looked at his face as he carefully and tenderly put the bracelet back on her arm. "Some things have not changed, ma Puvomun," she said after he was done. "You are still the one that makes me happy."

"Since you make me happy, that comes very easy to me," he smiled. "I should make a song about you."

"No, you should not," Amhul said, looking away to hide her smile.

* * *

**Na'vi - English**.

'Angtsìk - hammerhead

Atokirina - seeds of the Sacred Tree

At'sha - "Archer" (name of the man, chapter 14)

Ayewan - young ones

Ayfkio - many tetrapteron, four-winged flying animals

Ayfo lu tstunwi - They are kind

Ayfo makto nìwin - They ride too fast

Ayikran - plural of ikran

Aynivi - plural of nivi

Ayoeyä atxkxe - our land

Aysa'nok - mothers

Aysaronyu - plural of taronyu (also 'saronyu')

Aysawtute/sawtute - Sky people, the humans

Aysko / sko - bows

Ayuniltìranyu - plural of uniltìranyu, dreamwalkers

'Eveng - a child

Eveng - children

'Ewantu - young one

'Ewll - plant

'Eylan - friend

Eylan - plural of 'eylan

Eywa - the Goddess, nature, Gaia

Eywa ayoehu - Eywa be with us

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you

Fa'li/ayfa'li - plural of pa'li - horses

Fkio - tetrapteron, 4-winged animal

Fngap - metal

Fngapä ta'leng - metal skin, AMP suits

Hayalovay - See you!

Henten - fan lizards

Hetuwong - plural of ketuwong - aliens

Heyn - to sit

Hì'i - small

Hì'pa'li - small horses

Ikran - mountain banshee

Ikran makto - ikran rider

Ikranay - forest banshee

Irayo - thank you

'Ite - daughter

Kaltxì - hello

Karyu - teacher

Kava - alcoholic drink

Kämakto - go ride

Ke nìltsan - not well

Kefyak? - right?

Kehe - no

Kelutral - Hometree, where the Na'vi clan lives

Kelku lefngap - house of metal

Kenten - fan lizard

Ketuwong - alien

Kìyevame - May we see each other again

Koaka karyu - old teacher

Kxam - middle

Kxawm - maybe, perhaps

Kxetse - tail

Kxi'txah - Na'vi phonetics for guitar

Lonataya - Medusa, large floating animal with deadly tentacles

Lu - is, to be

Ma yawne - (my) love

Makto zong - travel safely

Mawey - calm down

Mesawtute - two Sky people

Meharyu - two teachers

Meveng - two children

Mllte - to agree

Nantang - six-legged direwolf

Nga - you

Nga yawne lu oer - You are my beloved

Ngeyä - your (ngeyä sa'nok - your mother)

Nìltsan - well

Nìprrte - you're welcome

Nivi - hammock

Numeyu - Student

Oe 'efu pa'li - I feel the horse

Oe irayo si Eywaru - My thanks to Eywa

Oe ke lu - I am not

Oel omum - I know

Oe tsleram - I understand

Oeyä koaka 'eylan - my old friend

Olo'eyktan - clan leader

Pa'li - six-legged direhorse

Palulukan - giant six-legged feline predator

Po lu - he is

Pxasìk - very bad curse-word

Pxora'pam - explosion

Rewon lefpom - good morning (lit. morning good)

Riti - stingbat

Rolyu - singer

Rolun - Na'vi equivalent of "Eureka", I got it!

'Rrta - Earth

Sa'nok - mother

Saronyu - hunters

Sempul - father

Set - now

Sì - and (used in listing things)

Sìltsan - good

Skxawng - moron, idiot

Sran, srane - yes

Srung - help (n)

Srung si - to help

Swizaw - arrow

Syaksyuk - Prolemuris

Syuve - food

Tam - Good, okay

Taronyu - hunter

Taw - sky

Tawsìp - Airship, flying machine

Tawtute - Sky person, one human

Teylu akerusey - larvae of death

Tokx - body

Tsa'u lu sìltsan - that is good

Tsaheylu - a mental bond, made by tendrils in a Na'vi braid to other living organisms on Pandora

Tsahik - spiritual leader, shaman

Tsamsiyu - warrior

Tsko - bow

Tsmuk - sibling

Tsmukan - brother

Tsmuke - sister

Tswin - queue, braid

Tokx - body

Txon lefpom - good night (lit. night good)

Txonam - last evening

Txumtsä'wll - poison squirting plant

Ulte - and (used to combine sentences)

Uniltìrantokx - Avatar (dreamwalker) body

Uniltìranyu - Dreamwalker, a human in an Avatar body

Utral Aymokriyä - the Tree of Voices

Vitra - soul

Vitrautral - the Tree of Souls

Yawne - loved one

Yerik - six-legged kind of deer


	45. Epilogue

45. Epilogue

There is peace again now. The remaining Sky people, who we should give a better name now, will come to us and we will together find a good place for them to live. We will help them, to build their kelku, their house, and it will not be far away.

We will go to visit the children of the forest clan. They will know we have not forgotten them.

Our ikrans... they have changed much for us. Never before teachers had ikrans. Yet, we will remain to be teachers and singers. We will teach everyone about our world, about Eywa and about the Na'vi.

And when the right people come to us, we will teach them all the First Songs, and everything we know, so they can become teachers and singers after us.

Amhul,  
teacher and singer of the Omatikaya.

Eywa ayoenghu


End file.
